She's His Man
by shadowglove
Summary: When Chloe is sent to Illyria as a boy for her own safety while Lex tries to find the traitor in his camp, she quickly makes friends with her roommate, Duke Orsino. Bored, she decides to become Illyria's official matchmaker, and has no idea that she's making Duke doubt his sexuality considering he thinks she's a boy and he's growing more and more attracted to her. Chloe/Duke
1. The New Boy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/She's The Man**

* * *

"No." Chloe shook her head as she stared at the building. "I can't do this. I _won't_ do this."

"Yes, you _will_." Lex leaned over her and opened her door. "You'll only have to stay here until I can figure out who the spy in my camp is. Otherwise you wont make it to the trial." He raised an eyebrow. "If you were able to pull the wool over my father's eyes for a year I'm sure you can handle this easily."

She glared at him angrily and yanked the car door closed once more as she turned to face him in his stupid car. The movement brought their faces extremely close and their annoyance was mirrored in each other's expression. "One thing is pretending to be working for someone. The other thing is pretending to be someone of the opposite sex!" She glared at him. "I'm going to get found out and end up in television and _then_ Lionel won't have problems figuring out where to send his assassins!"

Lex let out a sigh, as if telling himself to be patient. "That's not going to happen. You'll be fine."

"No. I won't."

"You'll have your own room." Lex raised an eyebrow. "You'll be fine." He leaned over her and opened the door once more. "Now get out before I make a scene and embarrass you in front of your new classmates."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I hate you."

"I have everything worked out. Just don't do something stupid and get found out."

She took in a deep breath, grabbed her suitcase and backpack from the backseat, and glared at him as she exited the car.

The second she closed the door Lex sped away.

The asshole.

Pulling on the strap of her backpack, Chloe took in a deep breath as she gazed at the large and ridiculously rich looking Illyria Academy. She felt terror unlike anything she'd ever felt before but tried to tell herself that everything would be fine. She'd have her own room and keep to herself. She'd work things out somehow. All she needed to do was stay hidden until Lex could find out which one of his employees was actually on Lionel's payroll. Then she'd be able to "transfer out" and be able to be herself again in a safe house somewhere without the fear of another close call.

She squared her shoulders and walked towards the office so she could get herself situated and find out where her dorm was. She'd been given a map to the school as well as directions to her room, which she'd be sharing. The girl had nearly had a heart attack at that, Lex had just promised her that she'd have a room to herself! And yet apparently something had gotten mixed up somewhere and she was sharing with some guy named Duke Orsino. He sounded like a royal pig.

Without much enthusiasm, Chloe made her way (by help of the map) to the dorm rooms and finally found her own. She hesitated outside of the door (able to hear voices inside) and steeled her shoulders. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do this. Lex had said that he had everything taken care of, but somehow that didn't seem likely. Already he'd messed up terribly.

Realizing she was only going to be able to depend on herself, Chloe took in a very deep breath and then opened the door...

...to reveal three boys, one of them very hot and very shirtless.

She looked away and cleared her throat as she reminded herself that she was a guy now and that they wouldn't appreciate another guy staring at them and blushing. "So, which one of you guys is my roommate?"

The guys turned to look at her and blinked.

"You're Cody Simmons?" One of them asked.

"How old are you?" Another wanted to know, shocked.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Seventeen."

"No way." The same guy shook his head. "You're so tiny!"

"That's Toby," the shirtless guy motioned to the one who'd called her tiny before he motioned to the blonde next to him. "This is Andrew." He then gave a careless little acknowledgment. "I'm Duke."

Right.

Of course.

The shirtless hunk with abs of steel had to be her roommate.

She forced a smile and reached out her hand.

Duke stared at it for a second, sent a look at his friends, and then shook her hand oddly.

"Nice to meet you all." She moved towards her bed.

"So, why did you transfer to Illyria?" Toby wanted to know, hands on a soccer ball.

"I got kicked out of my last school," Chloe dropped her suitcase and backpack on the floor before she turned to Duke. "Which is your bed?"

He motioned with his chin to the one closest to him.

"Perfect." She tried the softness of the other bed and sat down. "So. What happened to your last roommate?" She was comfortable talking to guys given the fact that she'd always spent her time with Pete and Clark, and she supposed that made this a little easier. "Do you snore or sleepwalk nude?" She threw herself down on the bed. "Because those two things would be deal breakers."

Andrew and Toby snickered at each other.

Duke raised an eyebrow. "I don't snore _or_ sleepwalk naked. He just transfered to a school with a better musical program."

"I see." She looked around the room at the multiple posters of soccer players. "So I'm assuming this high school is more sports oriented."

Duke eyed his posters defensively. "What? You don't like sports?"

She shrugged. "Don't really care for it, but don't have anything against it." She stretched. "So what's there to do around here?"

"We hang out at Cesario's," Andrew offered. "A lot of kids from Illyria do. They have great food."

"Noted." She figured this wasn't so bad, but they were all still giving her wary little looks so she figured it was time to bring out the big guns. She let a little mischief show on her face as she leaned forwards. "What are the _girls_ like here?"

Immediately they relaxed and grinned, all talking at once about the girls that went to school here.

She had a feeling they'd been worried she was gay, and her question had put them all at ease.

Seriously, that was discriminatory, but it was working in her favor so she didn't complain about it like she would've had she been a girl.

"Shut up, Eunice has a little something-something." Toby defended.

"You mean headgear and craziness?" Andrew snorted.

Toby glared at him.

Chloe's gaze turned to Duke, who merely snickered at his friends. "What about you?"

His eyes widened before he flushed and shrugged. "No one, really."

Toby and Andrew snorted in amusement as they shared looks. "He's a liar." Toby leaned his elbow against Andrew's shoulder. "Our boy here has been in love with the same girl for three years now."

"She doesn't even know he exists," Andrew added.

"Gee, thanks guys." Duke glared at them.

"Really? Why doesn't she?" Chloe wanted to know, because Duke was freaking _hot_.

He shrugged. "She's dating a college guy." He cleared his throat, clearly unhappy with this conversation. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. I'm here fresh off the boat, single and ready to mingle." She gave them a cheeky grin. "I didn't think it made any sense to come to a new school, with new babes, while attached to someone else. So I dumped her."

"Wow." Andrew blinked.

Chloe shrugged and realized that she could bluff a lot of this. just as long as she didn't get too close to anyone. "So, I guess, you'll have to show me around and point out the really cute girls in school... as well as which ones have boyfriends because I _do not_ want drama."

A knock sounded on the door. "Cody? Cody Simmons!"

Chloe blinked in confusion, not recognizing that voice but knowing it was her name. "Uh, I'm going to see what that's all about." She moved to the door and opened it to reveal a hot girl who was taller than her with her heels. "Uh, yeah? You're looking for me?"

The girl smiled brightly and reached down and kissed Chloe, right on the mouth.

She froze in confused horror.

"You didn't think I'd just let you disappear like that, did you?" She played with Chloe's hair.

Chloe was a little terrified.

The girl looked behind her at the others. "Hi, I'm Dinah Lance, Cody's girlfriend."

Chloe suddenly realized what was happening. This was part of Lex's "I've got everything covered". He'd employed a girlfriend for her.

She was going to _kill_ him.

"Nice to meet you." Toby's eyes were wide.

Andrew stuttered his greeting.

Duke blinked a couple of times.

Dinah smiled at them before she hugged Chloe tight. "Well, baby, I have to be going but I'll talk to you soon!" And with that she was gone.

Chloe stared after her, still shocked stiff.

Suddenly Toby, Andrew and Duke were all around her, congratulating her and patting her on her back.

"She's a solid _ten_, dawg!" Toby grinned brightly.

"So hot!" Andrew agreed.

Duke chuckled. "I thought you said you'd dumped your girlfriend."

"I, uh, did." Chloe ran her hands over her hair as she tried to think a way out of this one.

"Obviously she's not going to just let you go." Toby sounded envious and a little dreamy. "What I wouldn't do for love like that."

Andrew eyed his friend curiously.

Duke eyed Chloe. "You've obviously got skills when it comes to girls."

She bit back a laugh at that. "Let's just say that I have a way of knowing what women are thinking."

A strange twinkle appeared in the guy's eyes. "I'm going to put on a shirt, and then we're going somewhere."

She frowned. "Where?"

* * *

This kid was tiny, girly, and didn't look a thing like a ladies man, but then again, what did Duke Orsino know about ladies? This new roommate of his had to be doing something right if he'd managed to hook a "solid ten" like his girlfriend. Duke, despite being assured that he was physically attractive, hadn't been able to get Olivia to look at him once, and he had a feeling that if he could get this kid, Cody, to tell him the sceret to whatever it was he did, that he'd finally be able to make Olivia Lennox his girlfriend.

But first he had to make sure that this kid actually had the skills, and that this Dinah girl wasn't just his one lucky break.

"_Nice_." Cody eyed the shop.

Duke really wasn't that interested in it, he was more interested in the shop girl. Not because he was actually _interested_ in the shop girl, but because she was hot and a lot of guys liked her but she'd never gone out on a date with anyone, or showed any sort of interest in anyone who flirted with her and asked her out.

Cody didn't zero in on the girl immediately like every other guy there, instead he actually browsed the store a bit. He seemed to forget that Duke was there and just lost himselfin the books.

Duke took this time to really look at the boy. He found it hard to believe that they were the same age. Whereas Duke was large and his muscles defined, this boy was tiny and looked very fragile. His haircut was one of those adronygous ones that seemed so popular nowadays, and his wrists... his wrists were so delicate. Duke blinked when he realized that he'd been staring at those wrists for a while now. He cleared his throat and looked away self-consciously.

Not appearing to find something, Cody gazed around before his greens rested on the shop girl. He moved towards her, not realizing that this was exactly why Duke had brought him here. He leaned over the counter and his hands moved as he began to talk.

While at first the shop girl had tensed and eyed him with thinly veiled dislike, as the conversation went on her frown turned into a smile and she even leaned forwards a bit against the counter, displaying her cleavage.

Cody didn't look down once, instead gazed straight into her eyes as he continued to talk.

The shop girl smiled at Cody, downright smiled, and Duke took a step backwards in shock. He hadn't known that girl could actually do that. Damn. What exactly was Cody saying to her? He moved closer, curiously, and got a bit of the conversation.

"People are so ridiculous. It was obviously a poltergeist." Cody raised an eyebrow. "And don't get me started by telling me that there are no ghosts in that universe because it should be common knowledge by now that poltergeists aren't spirits but are instead-."

The redhead grinned. "-the physical manifestations of people under strenuous situations who have some sort of psychokinetic ability-."

Both stopped, looked at each other, and grinned brightly.

"Okay, I like you." Cody held out his hand, those thin wrists catching Duke's attention once more. "I'm... _Cody_."

The girl smiled and shook the hand offered. "Tess."

"Nice to meet you, Tess." Cody grinned. "Now that I've gone horribly off-topic-_do_ you have that book in?"

The redhead moved towards the computer and wiggled her finger at the shorter boy in a come-hither way as she began to type into the computer. "Sorry. It seems we're out of stock."

"Darn." Cody sighed.

Tess eyed him before she smiled. "How about I order it for you and call you when it's here?" She leaned her hip against the counter. "Just give me your number and I'll put the order in."

"You are my new favorite person, Tess." Cody grinned and reached for the pen and paper the girl passed him. "People will write sonnets about you."

Tess snorted in amusement as she recieved the paper back. "How about I give you my number in case you can remember the name of that other book? You can call me and I'll put in the order."

"Okay, _I'll_ write a sonnet for you." Cody smiled.

Tess reached for Cody's hand and wrote her number on the pad of his palm. "Call me."

"Will do." Cody grinned at her. "Thanks again, Tess." He gave a little wave before he marched off and noticed Duke. He eyed Duke oddly before he shook his head and moved towards him. "So, while I love a good bookstore, wanna tell me why you wanted to show this place to me?"

Duke watched Tess watch Cody, and then he grinned and threw an arm over the boy's shoulders. "You and I are gonna make a business deal."

Cody narrowed his pretty green eyes at him.

Wait.

_Pretty_?

Duke cleared his throat and shook his head before he forced a smile. "You're going to help me make the girl I like fall in love with me."

* * *

This was so messed up.

Chloe sat between Duke and the wall at Cesario's while the large boy relayed the plan to Toby and Andrew, who'd been waiting with a table for them.

"Wait, Hottie Tess gave you her number?" Andrew looked dumbfounded.

"Do you know how many guys have died in battle over less?" Toby wanted to know.

Chloe blinked at them before she turned to Duke. "How is it that that is what they're fixating on and not the fact that you want me to teach you to be a lady killer? Which, I'm saying from now, I don't know how to be."

"No use denying it, I've seen it in action." Duke played with his straw. "I think it's an innate ability you have, that it's god-given."

Chloe rolled her eyes before she motioned him away from her. "Up. I need to go to the bathroom. Where is it?"

Duke got out and pointed in a general direction.

Chloe moved towards the bathrooms and only just stopped herself from going into the girls room. She took in a deep breath and entered the one with the boy symbol on it instead. She got into a stall, closed it, and peed. While she was there she wondered just how using the guys' bathroom was going to work out for her, both in being caught-and having to see things she _really_ didn't want to see. This was going to be a challenge.

She then got out, washed her hands, and stepped out of the bathroom in time to bump into someone.

"I am so sorry!" She bent and helped the girl pick up her bag's contents, which had spilled on the floor along with her drink. "I'm uncoordinated and not used to this place, and I'm just _so sorry_."

"It's okay." The voice was soft and slightly amused. "I know those doors open outwards. I just wasn't thinking."

Chloe passed the girl back her things and looked up at her as they stood once more. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm so sorry about that. Let me buy you another drink."

The girl's eyes widened. "You don't have to-."

"Please, I made you drop your drink." Plus, this was Lex's money, so she wasn't going to be cheap. "I'll feel like less of a klutz."

The girl pulled a strand of long straight hair behind her ear and smiled softly at her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Chloe grinned as they moved towards the counter and she let the girl order before she pulled out enough cash to cover it.

"You really didn't have to do this," she announced with that small smile as they moved away from the counter.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't be able to sleep at night for feeling so bad!" Chloe wondered if guys really did stuff like this or if it only happened in books and movies. She wasn't too sure, but the guys in her books did stuff like this so she was sticking to what she knew. Clark didn't count. His and her relationship had never been a conventional girl/boy one, so she was going to base the guy version of herself off of her many favorite book-boys. "I'm Cody, by the way." It was hard for her to remember that while introducing herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Olivia." She shook Chloe's hand, smile soft. "Where do you go to school?"

"Illyria. Just transfered."

"No way, I go there too! You're going to love it." She grinned brightly before her friends called her over. "See you later, Cody."

"See you later." She gave a little wave to the girls at the table and then turned back to face her own in time to see the looks on the boys' faces. She frowned slightly and moved towards them. "What's with the expressions on your faces?"

"That's her." Duke motioned to the table of girls. "That's the girl I want help with."

"Wait, you like Olivia?" Chloe turned to look over her shoulder at the girls who were giggling and nudging Olivia teasingly. "She's pretty. You have nice taste." She gave a little shrug and motioned for him to get out of her way so she could sit down again. "I don't see why you would have problems talking to her, though. I mean, she's friendly enough."

Duke looked down at his hands as he sat down once more. "I have an issue when it comes to talking to girls."

She narrowed her eyes. "What sort of issue?"

"I-uh-can't."

"You can't what?" Chloe was confused.

"He can't say two words without verbally tripping himself up," Toby was quick to supply.

Duke slouched against the table and covered his face with his hands as he groaned.

Chloe was shocked that such a hot guy like Duke would have those sorts of problems. She leaned back and observed him and admittedly felt pity for the guy. That helped her make her decision. "Well, we'll have to work on getting you comfortable talking to girls in general before we work on your ability to talk to Olivia. And it'll have to be gradual otherwise it could get a bit creepy for her."

Duke yanked his hands from his face and smiled up at her with a hopeful expression. "Ok. Yeah. That sounds great." He grinned. "See? I'm learning something already!"

Chloe grabbed a fry and eyed him as she took in a deep breath.

Apparently she'd just found a project to keep her from dying of boredom while she was stuck in Illyria.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Paved With Good Intentions

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

Chloe had thought that maybe Duke and his friends had been exaggerating about how badly he interacted with girls, but when she'd tried to talk to a couple of girls and forced Duke to join in, well, he'd been a mess. It'd been horrifying. She'd realized then and there that she had to go to the drawing board with him, start from the very beginning. He was so worried that he'd make a fool of himself that that was exactly what he did. He needed to calm down and learn how to relax while around girls and just _talk_ to them like he did while around the boys.

It was harder said than done though.

"I'm useless." Duke's head was between his hands as he groaned. "I'll die without ever having even _talked_ to Olivia."

Usually Chloe would try to get him out of his funk, but her roommate had been spectacularly bad today, and she felt a little despair herself.

Duke threw himself back on his bed and kept his hands over his face. "I'm wasting your time."

"No. You're just being a challenge." Chloe let out a sigh as she stared at him. "What you need is someone to practice with before you try this on actual girls." She pursed her lips and then shook her head. "Nope. I'm not doing it."

He sat up immediately and looked at her expectantly. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She looked away.

"No, seriously. Whatever it is I'll do it." He looked desperate.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have a problem doing it but I would!" She was a little nervous and pissed with herself for having even contemplated it for a second.

Duke seemed about to cry. "C'mon Cody! I'll never have a relationship if I can't get over my stupidity around girls! _Please_! Whatever it is, _please_!"

Oh god, he looked close to getting on his knees and begging.

She licked her lips and stared at him, uncomfortable. "It's weird."

"I'm desperate."

She took in a deep breath. "Fine, but you asked for it." She then looked around. "I need clean socks."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm almost too scared to ask-but _why _do you need socks?"

"Because I need fake boobs." The irony of her having to bind her chest to play a boy only to use socks to play a boy pretending to be a girl was not lost on her.

"W-what?" Duke squeaked. "Why would you-?"

"This is a mental problem you have, Orsino." She grabbed some socks and stuffed them down her shirt and tried to mold them into shape. "As long as you can't get over whatever issue you have with the idea of talking to girls, you're going to have to pretend that I'm a girl and practice on me. That way you can make as many mistakes as you need to."

He looked about to laugh. "There's no way I could imagine you as a girl."

Okay, that stung. "Stretch your imagination."

Duke bit his bottom lip and was obviously trying to keep from laughing. "Okay. Uh, go ahead."

"Tell anyone about this and I'll have your balls!" Sure that this was a horrible idea, Chloe messed her hair slightly and then bit down on her lips to bring more color to them. She then leaned forwards and positioned herself in the flirty position she saw Lois in whenever she was interested in someone. "So, Duke, how's the soccer practice going?"

Duke went still. "Uh, dude, you're uh, your voice, uh..."

She blinked her eyes in pretend innocence and shifted so as to gaze up at him coyly from beneath her eyelashes. "What about my voice?"

Duke opened his mouth and then closed before he cleared his throat and licked his lips. "I, uh, nothing. It's nothing. There's definitely nothing." His voice squeaked as he grabbed the front of his shirt and began to move it. "What could possibly be wrong? I mean, nothing, right?"

She wanted to despair at just how bad Duke was at this. He thought she was a guy pretending to be a girl and yet he was still messing up. The girl in boy's clothing squared her shoulders and slipped a little closer. "Are you guys ready for your match with Cornwall?" She tried to get him thinking about things that he liked, that he could get into. "I hear they're Illyria's biggest competition."

"Uh, well, you see..." Duke sent her a sidelong gaze and just _stared_ at her for a second before he cleared his throat and shook his head almost desperately. "What were we talking about again?"

She told herself to cool down. Not to blow a gasket. That he couldn't be hopeless.

The girl decided to bring out the big guns and moved from her bed to sit next to Duke on _his_. She ignored his wide-eyed, almost scared reaction to that as she leaned in close to him and smiled flirtily, her voice lowering. "I think you look so cool out there on the field."

"_You do_?" That was squeaked.

"Yeah." She shifted a little closer and played with a lock of her hair. "If I asked you to, would you score a goal for me?"

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, closed it, and let out a sound that _might_ have been a 'yes' but could also have been the sound a dying fish made.

She tried to count that as progress considering he'd actually given her an answer to a question. "I'll be watching then." She licked her lips and stared up at him through her eyelashes. "I'll be in the stands cheering for you."

His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, loudly. "Uh-uh-th-tha-!" He jumped to his feet and moved a couple of steps away from the bed. "I need to go and do something right now."

Chloe watched him race out of the room in utter confusion.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

What the hell had just happened?!

Duke had run around the field three times before he collapsed on the grass and stared up at the sky. He still couldn't understand what had happened to him during that whole practice. Was he that hopeless that even by trying to pretend that Cody was a girl...

He covered his face in shame and groaned.

He'd seriously gotten lost in a fantasy there. Cody must be furious with him. The guy had gone out of his way to try and help Duke, and what had Duke done as a thank you? He'd messed up and raced away.

But it wasn't _his_ fault that Cody was so damned _tiny_ and soft-looking and... and... He didn't want to think about the other things that Cody was because it confused Duke and made everything so much worse.

These two weeks since Cody had become his roomate had been great and horrible at the same time. The boy was easy to get along with and was doing his best to help Duke, but Duke knew that he was messing it all up. Not only couldn't he get comfortable enough to talk to girls he wasn't even attracted to in the least bit, but he found himself beginning to notice things about his roomate. Things he hadn't ever noticed about any of his other roomates before. Things he shouldn't be noticing.

Like the fact that Cody was tiny. Or the fact that he chose to bathe _really_ early every single morning, so early everyone else who was sane was still asleep. Or the fact that Cody smelt really good. Or that his wrists were delicate, just like the rest of his slender body. Or the fact that he _really did_ have pretty eyes.

Duke _really_ shouldn't think his roomate's eyes were pretty!

"Here you are," Cody's voice announced before he threw himself on the grass next to Duke. "We're really going to have to work on you."

"Sorry." He turned to look at the tiny guy and felt a wave of relief that the fake boobs were gone and that the messed hair was fixed. This Cody looked more like the guy who was quickly becomming a close friend.

"I kinda pushed it too hard the first time. I just didn't think you'd be so nervous even while pretending I was a girl." He gazed up at the sky. "Would you prefer it if Toby or Andrew-?"

"No." He sat up immediately, not sure why he felt so strongly about this. "Uh, it would be embarrassing... I would prefer if this remained between you and me." He took in a deep breath. "I'll do better next time, I swear."

Cody tilted his head towards him, visibly amused with him, before he nodded and sat back up as well. "Well, only if you swear."

He could tell the smaller boy was teasing him, and he gave him a sheepish grin. "I do. I really do."

Cody brushed a golden lock of hair out of his face. "Why can't you just talk like this with girls normally?" He let out a sigh as he leaned forwards. "You're such a catch that it's such a waste."

Duke blinked and fought a blush. "I, uh, I don't think I'm _a catch_..."

Cody looked up immediately, almost offended. "You are a _total_ catch. You should be surrounded by girls and have them flinging themselves at you. You shouldn't have trouble talking to the girl you like." He shook his head.

"I've always had a problem talking to girls." Duke gave a sigh before he sent the boy a sideways glance. "I don't expect you to understand, though, you of the magic when it comes to women."

A snort escaped those lips. "Right."

"Oh, come on! Your girlfriend is hot and girls at school love you!"

"Have you seen my 'girlfriend' lately? No." Cody raised an eyebrow. "And those girls from here see me as a toy."

"At least they see you."

A sigh escaped Cody's lips as he turned to eye Duke.

Duke eyed him. "So, uh, how did you get that girl to go out with you?"

Cody blinked and then looked away immediately. "No special way."

Intrigued, Duke snickered as he reached out and messed up that golden hair. "You're holding out on me!"

"I am not holding out on you!" Cody jumped to his feet. "I have things to do. See you later." With that he stormed away.

Duke watched him go before his gaze lowered to the hand he'd used to mess up those golden locks. He then cleared his throat as he clenched his hand tightly and looked away.

* * *

"Go die."

"That is so harsh." Toby brought his hand to his chest in mock sorrow. "You got me right in the feels."

"You don't _have _'feels'." Chloe rolled her eyes and kicked the guy off of her bed. "Aren't you jocks supposed to live out on the field? Go away and leave me alone."

"He loves me," Toby declared to Andrew from his place on the floor.

"Sure." Andrew let out a snort.

"It's all subtext," Toby informed him before he got up and sat on Duke's bed, overcrowding it. "Duke, move man."

"This is my bed you know." And yet Duke gave a squeak when he ended up pushed off of his own bed. He stood and glared at them as both Toby and Andrew got comfortable and left him no room whatsoever. "Why am I friends with you guys?"

"I'm hot," Toby declared without skipping a beat. "You sponge off of my hotness."

Andrew snickered and then motioned with his thumb towards Toby. "What he said."

Duke rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest and he waited for them to vacate his bed.

Neither of them seemed to be about to do anything.

Chloe rolled her eyes and patted her bed next to her.

He hesitated for a second before he cleared his throat and threw himself on the bed next to her. "So, uh, Cody." Duke sent her a sidelong glance. "You're going to be cheering us on when we play Cornwall, right?"

The blonde tried not to wince. "Do I have to?"

A shower of pillows were thrown in her direction.

"Hey!" Her voice was pure laughter as she somehow managed to crawl out from underneath them.

"You're going to be there," Toby announced with passion. "Girls like you and they'll come to cheer us if you're there!"

"You don't need my help to have girls-."

"Maybe you could get Olivia to come as well." Andrew stopped her dead. "You two have been talking during Chemistry, you look close enough. You could get her to come and unknowingly cheer Duke on."

Chloe sat up straighter and eyed Andrew appreciatively. "I like how you think. It's crafty and underhanded."

"…_thanks_?" Andrew looked like he didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

Chloe turned to Duke and smirked as she laid down. "So you realize you'll have to play your butt off, right? You're gonna have someone cheering you on from the stands. You'll have to show them you're worth the effort."

Andrew and Toby snickered loudly.

"Oh, I'm worth it." Duke smirked back at Chloe as he leaned closer.

For a moment her heart skipped a beat and she wondered if it was her imagination or if Duke's voice had lowered a decimal. "You better be. I wouldn't just do this for anyone. I don't know Olivia _that well_ yet so I'll be putting real effort here for you." Some blonde strands fell into her face and she couldn't stop her smile from going twisted as she further teased him. "So I'm expecting a couple of goals and for you to name your firstborn after me."

Duke chuckled. "I can arrange the goals, but the firstborn issue will have to be pending negotiation."

"Why?" Chloe tried for insulted. "Cody Orsino doesn't sound bad!"

For some reason Duke paused and looked a little disturbed as he licked his lips. "Yeah… it doesn't…"

She grinned, always happy to win. "See?" She turned onto her stomach and stretched with a little groan as she winked at Duke. "You know you want to do it."

Suddenly Duke's eyes widened and he sat up ramrod straight. He grabbed her pillow and positioned in on his lap. He looked over at Toby and Andrew (who were still distracted by their own conversation) and then turned his wide-eyes on Cody. "No. I don't."

A little curious as to what exactly had just happened, Chloe snickered. "Yeah, you do. Stop fighting yourself, Orsino. Deep down inside, you know it's what you want."

Duke looked utterly terrified and his voice was very soft when he whispered: "_I don't_."

She blinked and stared at him in confusion as she slowly sat up once more. "You okay? You look a little ill."

Duke took in a deep breath and wouldn't look at her. "Yeah. I'm, uh, fine. I'm perfect. And normal. I'm very normal."

He didn't sound like he did when he was normal. She then realized that she must've teased him a little too much and he was defensive because of that. "Aw, come on bro." She slapped his shoulder. "I was just messing with you. You can name your firstborn whatever you want." She raised from the bed and stretched once more, the hem of her shirt raising to reveal her navel. "Just know that Cody is unisex so…" She'd turned to wink teasingly at him but found Duke utterly frozen as he stared at her.

Putting down her arms, Chloe frowned, worried. "Is everything okay, dude?"

"No." Duke shook his head and pressed the pillow harder against his lap. "It really isn't."

Okay, now she was really starting to worry. "What is it?"

Shaking his head, Duke took in a deep breath. "I, uh, I need to go to the bathroom." He got up and stormed out of the room.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock. "Hey! Don't take my pillow to the bathroom!" She hurried out after him and realized that he must've started a dead run after exiting their room because he was no where in sight. The girl, horrified of the thought of her pillow in that place of germs, hurried right after him. She hesitated, just like she always did, when she saw the boys bathroom, but squared her shoulders and butched up. She was about to open the door when she realized her pillow was on a couple of chairs close by.

Her hand was still against the door though and she pushed open, that worry growing. She creaked open the door slightly, only just barely, and while at first she didn't hear anything, the sound of soft whimpers and groans floated towards her.

She closed the door and shook her head. His stomach must be seriously acting up!

Poor guy! No wonder he'd booked it out of there so quickly!

She shook her head and walked to where her pillow was before she turned and made her way back to their room.

* * *

Duke was horrified.

He couldn't believe that he'd gotten-that he'd had to-that in his mind while he was...

After he'd leaned against the shower stall, body lax in pleasure, the enormity of exactly what he'd done and who he'd been imaginging crashed on him like a tzunami. He'd felt sick at his stomach and terrified. He hadn't even done something like this while thinking of _Olivia_! So why in the hell had seeing Cody's body twist those ways on the bed, hearing those words, and then finally gazing upon the smooth skin of his stomach... his _belly button_ for crying out loud... !

The guy had been in despair ever since.

He wasn't gay!

He wasn't!

He tried to think of Toby and Andrew or any other guy around him and the thought made him very ill. He couldn't ever imagine himself with any of them.

But _Cody_...

He gulped and sent his oblivious roomate a look out of the corner of his eyes as they sat in their beds later that night.

He'd had no problem imagining Cody's hands, or his mouth, or his body beneath Duke's...

_Stop thinking those things right now! _

He was not going to get hard again! He wouldn't! Not because of his roomate god damnit!

He needed to apply himself more intensely to these "how to talk to girls" lessons that Cody was giving him. The only reason why his head was all mixed up was because he didn't have a girl around, and Cody was girly, and it was easy to sometimes imagine what Cody would look like with a skirt or makeup or breasts...

He gulped and cleared his throat as he looked away.

Cody lay on his stomach on the bed next to Duke's. He wore sports shorts and a large t-shirt that swallowed his figure completely. He always dressed like this, unless he had on the pajamas that were ridiculously child-like and yet fit him because he was so tiny and...

Duke snarled at himself and turned his gaze up at the ceiling. This was all Cody's fault for being petite and fragile and for smelling so good and having pretty eyes.

"So, is your stomach flu making you colder than usual or something?" Cody sent him a curious look over his book. "Because you're wearing a shirt tonight, and for as long as I've been your roommate you've never slept with your shirt on-no matter how many times I've told you your abs are ridiculous and I hate you for them."

Duke snorted in amusement at that. "You're just jealous."

"Hell yeah, I am!" Cody admitted freely.

He hugged a pillow to his chest. "I, uh, I might be a little cold."

"Poor you." Cody sat up and snapped his book shut. "So, uh, I've been thinking."

The soccer player turned his gaze on his roommate. "About what exactly?"

"Your little problem, what else?" Cody rolled his eyes. "I wondered if maybe we could experiment and see if you can talk to a girl if you imagine she's a guy."

Duke went still. "What?"

"Well, you have problems with me when you think I'm a girl, so I wanted to see if maybe the opposite would work, you know?" Cody skidded closer. "You're great with guys, but not so with girls-."

"I'm not gay."

Cody blinked. "I never-."

"I'm _not_." Duke glared at him, knowing he was being too defensive and couldn't stop himself. "The whole idea is to be with a girl while knowing she's a girl, not by pretending she's secretly a guy."

Cody eyed him curiously before he nodded. "True. You're right. Stupid idea." He bit down on his bottom lip. "So you would prefer to keep pretending I'm a girl during our sessions to try and get you more comfortable that way?"

Duke gulped and knew this was the best time to opt out, Cody was giving him the option to do just that, but while on the inside he was screaming to get out while he could, his mouth apparently had other ideas: "Yeah, that's what I want."

Cody nodded once more and snickered before he sighed. "My life's so weird."

The soccer player was too afraid to ask what exactly he meant by that.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Not That Kind of Girl

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

Despite how much of a mind-screw this whole situation was, Chloe had a feeling that it was beginning to work. During their moments alone in their room, as Chloe pretended to be a girl, or, er, _herself_, well, Duke was slowly beginning to form full sentences. That was progress. It was. The other night she _might_ have forgotten to switch back to her male persona and Duke and she had fallen asleep during a stuttered conversation (on his part). The next morning she'd realized her mistake and had scolded herself and had to remind herself that she would need to be more careful from now on.

It was hard though, to remember that there were three very distinct versions of her that had to remain separate and distinct. She was (1) a girl who was (2) pretending to be a boy who was (3) pretending to be a girl.

Her life was crazy.

At least _someone_ was getting something out of this whole mess though, and Duke's progress made the whole mind-screw she was going through worth it. The guy was incredible, sweet, funny, handsome, and ripped to boot. It was sacriligious that someone as physically fit and emotionally cute as him was pinning over the girl of his dreams because he was too petrified to utter even one sentence to her.

If Chloe had been a girl (or, uh, not pretending to be a guy), and if Duke hadn't been in love with Olivia, she would've been all over him. But the facts were that for all intents and purposes for this time in her life she was a guy, and Duke _was_ in love with Olivia. Chloe had learnt from the whole Clark and Lana situation, how stupid it was to let yourself develop romantic feelings for someone who already was emotionally invested in someone else. So, despite how attractive and lovable Duke was, she was keeping him at a friendly distance and not even allowing herself to fantasize about the possibility of anything else between them.

"Our boy is crashing and burning." Toby rested his elbow against Chloe's shoulder as they watched Duke stutter his way through a conversation with a girl who'd come up to him as he was getting them punch.

Chloe sighed. "He's at least getting out full sentences."

Toby's expression was pained. "He keeps sending us looks like he's begging us to come and save him from her."

Chloe let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm doing my best, man, I swear."

"I know. I can tell the difference in him since you've started whatever it is you're doing." Toby shook his head. "That's what makes it so much sadder than it already is."

She didn't want to admit it, but she felt the exactly same thing as she fought the urge to flinch while watching Duke and the girl. He was seriously floundering. She didn't have to actually be able to hear what they were talking about to know that.

Toby made a face. "I can't watch this any longer." With that he turned and mingled in with the crowd.

It was painful to watch, she didn't blame him. She almost gave in to Duke's hundredth distressed glance in her direction. The girl in boy's clothing even made to go towards them.

"Hey Cody!"

She turned to see Olivia appear from the crowd. "Hey."

"I wondered if you'd come to this party." Olivia pulled a strand of long blond out of her face and gave a small grin. "Are you having fun?"

Chloe had tried cultivating a friendship with this girl in the name of helping Duke get with her, but still genuinely liked her. "Sure. You?"

"Yeah. I've had to escape Malcom a hundred times though." Olivia made a face. "Ever since he found out that my boyfriend and I broke up he just wont take no for an answer."

"What you need is to get a new boyfriend who can scare Malcolm away for you." Chloe was, as always, trying to pave the way for Duke.

Olivia smiled brightly and leaned in closer. "Maybe you're right." She licked her lips. "Have any candidates for me to consider?"

Not with the way he was right now, no. "Give me a little time to iron out some bumps, and I'll definitely give you someone you won't be able to say no to."

Olivia lowered her gaze to her feet and then smiled as she raised her blues back on Chloe. "Okay."

Giving the girl a grin, Chloe was glad that the girl Duke liked was seriously nice. She would've hated the thought that she was helping him get with a bitch. "So, why aren't you dancing?"

"Uh, no one has asked me out." At Chloe's look Olivia laughed. "Okay, no one but _Malcolm_ has asked me."

"This is what I'm saying, he's freaking everyone out and they're staying back." Chloe rubbed her chin. "I could distract him for a while if you wanted. Get him to back off so you can enjoy yourself without him shadowing you."

"You'd do that?" Olivia asked softly.

"Sure. I'll face down Malcolm for you. But you owe me." Chloe looked around the crowd before she noticed Malcolm lurking in the shadows watching them. She then turned her gaze back to Olivia and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Go on and enjoy yourself, I'll handle this. But you owe me, Lennox."

Olivia turned and watched her go, that soft smile still on her face.

Chloe figured she must be seriously grateful. Then again, who wouldn't be, if they had Malcolm obsessed with them and shadowing their every step? The blonde moved towards Malcolm and took in a deep breath. Olivia was _seriously_ going to owe her for this. "So, Malcolm, I hear you have a tarantula for a pet."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "I have read the school manual. I'm allowed to keep Malvolio on the school premises."

"Oh, I'm not complaining, I'm interested!" Right. Said the arachnophobe. "I've always wondered about tarantulas. Would you mind showing him to me?"

Malcolm's eyes widened. "You want to meet Malvolio?"

"Of course!"

Malcolm grinned. "I haven't met a fellow arachnid lover." He motioned for Chloe to follow him. "I know Malvolio will be happy to meet you! He's such a sociable creature." He leaned in close. "I'll even let you hold him!"

Chloe went pale in terror and somehow forced a smile on her face. "C-cool."

Olivia was _so_ going to owe her!

Out of pure evil she saw Andrew, caught his arm, and yanked him with her with a smile and a hissed: "We're going to meet Malcolm's tarantula, Malvolio."

Andrew looked just as terrified as she felt.

That made her feel much better.

* * *

Duke was never going to get this whole talking to girls thing down. He'd spent a good twenty minutes floundering and feeling lost and idiotic while talking to that girl, and the only reason why he hadn't run away was because every time he'd glance over at Cody he'd see the guy watching him with a supportive yet pained expression. He'd wanted to push on and show the guy that he could do this-while at the same time not wanting to do it at all. And then Cody had disappeared and Duke hadn't been able to find him for the rest of the party.

The door opened and Cody stumbled in, quite pale. He slammed the door shut and sent Duke an ugly, accusing look. "The _things_ I do for you!"

Duke blinked as he sat up in bed and put the ball he'd been throwing upwards and catching away. "What happened to you?"

"I held a tarantula. For you." And he looked pissed at him.

Duke didn't understand. "What?"

"At least _tell_ me that you talked to her."

"You saw me talking to her," he mumbled.

"Not _her_, Olivia!" Cody stormed to his bed and threw himself on it. "I distracted Malcolm so that she would be able to relax without him stalking her, and to do so I had to _hold a tarantula_." He shivered at the memory. "Do you know how horribly hairy those things are? Or how fast they move? Or that any sudden movement-like Andrew fainting-will make it run and crawl all over your body?" He looked nauseas. "I just want to forget tonight ever happened."

Duke felt the same way.

"So _tell_ me that you at least said _hello_ to Olivia."

Duke flinched.

"_Duke_!"

"I'm sorry!"

Cody covered his face with a pillow and groaned. "I hate you." He then sat up. "We need to give you some sort of intensive training."

Duke blinked. "Huh?"

"When you want to make the team you go through a training period, right? Well, I'm going to train you to be the best boyfriend Olivia could ever hope for!" Cody seemed to be taking this personal now. "She'll be unable to resist you!"

He didn't say anything and let Cody vent.

Suddenly the door flew open and Toby and Andrew (who looked just as shaken as Chloe) arrived with two packs of canned beer each. How those boys had managed to sneak those things into the dorm (especially considering Toby looked half drunk already) was beyond Duke.

"We're going to have our own party!" Toby arrived and threw Duke a can, which he caught.

Andrew collapsed on Cody's bed. "I held a tarantula."

"I had a tarantula crawl all over me." Cody sat up, just as emotionally scarred.

They shared looks and appeared like they both wanted to cry.

"Drown your sorrows in these, Michael says he and Kenneth got shit-faced on only two cans each. Apparently this stuff is ridiculously strong." Toby passed them each a can as he snagged himself a pillow and threw himself on the ground between the beds. "We all have horror stories to drink to tonight. Duke totally failed with the girls, again. Cody and Andrew were scarred for life by Malcolm's spider. And I... have my own sorrows." He opened a can and took a long sip before he raised his can in the air. "To a horrible night."

Duke, Cody and Andrew raised their own cans and drank to that. They drank and drank to it.

Toby sprawled out completely on the floor, taking up the whole space between the two beds, and complained loudly about the fact that Eunice never came to parties and that no one was ever going to accept him liking her.

Cody sat on the very edge of his bed and listened to Toby, telling him that he thought Toby should 'screw everyone else's thoughts' on the matter and go after Eunice if she was the person he really wanted.

Andrew laid out on Cody's bed and was in the middle of talking to his fifth can of beer. He was apparently telling the can of beer something about the ancient Egyptians.

Duke merely watched them all as he held his third beer in his hand. He'd had less alcohol than the others, who seemed much more traumatized by tonight than he had been.

"You really think so?" Toby stared up at Cody with wide eyes. "You think I should try and get to know her?"

"Why not?" Cody wanted to know, words slurred slightly. "Who the hell cares what anyone else feels about her? So what if she's different? If that's what ticks your tock then you need to scoop her up and make her yours before someone else decides he likes her too!"

Toby's eyes widened in panic. "I need to go!"

"Not tonight." Cody pressed his bare foot down on Toby's stomach to keep him on the ground when he tried to get up. "You're too drunk. Do it tomorrow."

"Right. Tomorrow's good too." Toby grinned. "Thanks man. You're a good friend."

Cody grinned. "I do my best."

Everyone turned to look behind Cody at the loud snore that erupted from the bed, to find Andrew asleep. They returned their glances to everyone and burst out laughing. The alcohol in their bodies probably made it funnier than it actually was, but Duke could recognize that they all needed a laugh after the night they'd had.

Toby rested his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling before he began to talk to it as if it was Eunice, complimenting it on how its braces just added to its appeal.

Cody snickered in amusement before he slipped from his bed, tiptoed over Toby, and then threw himself down on top of Duke's bed next to him. He reached for one of the untouched beers, opened it, and took a gulp before he flinched, like he did after every single sip. "I hate beer."

That was amusing for Duke to hear considering that was Cody's fifth one.

"You know, I've been thinking, about that intensive training." Cody truly was dedicated to Duke's lost cause, even while he was visibly drunk he was thinking of ways of how to help Duke. "And I think this is the best time for us to work on it. You're tipsy, which means you're more relaxed. You should be able to do this better."

In Duke's alcohol-drenched brain that made total sense. "Okay. Let's do this."

Cody grinned brightly and threw Duke through a loop when he gave Duke his beer, pulled in his arms from their sleeves and instead somehow managed to slip them through the neck of his t-shirt, widening it and leaving him looking like a girl wearing a sleeveless top. He chuckled, as if this was the funniest thing ever, and then turned his back to Duke. "Tie the sleeves together."

Duke didn't question his sensei's command. He put their drinks on the side-table and then only just managed to tie the sleeves together after his fourth try. Both of them laughed every single time he failed, and he felt immense pride when he finally accomplished his task.

"Good boy!" Cody stared down at the now form-fitting shirt, played around with the top of it, and then turned to face Duke with an amused expression. "Do I look like a girl?"

Duke eyed him up and down and then fought the urge to gulp because, yeah, he did. More than usual, even. "No."

Cody pursed his lips. "Idiot." He then shook his head, messed up his head, and leaned forwards on the bed, almost in a crouched way.

Duke gulped louder.

Toby's snores joined Andrew's.

"So," Cody crawled closer to Duke. "Why didn't you try and dance tonight?"

"I, uh, I can't dance." Duke was waiting for the alcohol to make this easier somehow, because so far it really wasn't.

"I don't believe you." Cody gazed at him through his ridiculously long and dark eyelashes. "You move like a dancer while on the field. I think you just haven't _tried_."

"Nope. I've tried. I'm terrible."

"I'm going to have to teach you how to dance now, aren't I?" Cody let out a sigh before he cleared his throat and went back into that way too convincing girl!Cody mode. "If I had asked you to dance, would you?"

"Nope. I don't dance with dudes."

Cody levelled him with a look which told him explicitly that he thought Duke was an idiot. "You're supposed to be pretending I'm a girl." For some reason he thought that that was hilarious and laughed so hard he couldn't hold himself up and ended up falling on top of Duke.

The soccer player froze. He definitely didn't have enough alcohol in his system to-.

Cody looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Duke's throat went dry. "Of course I have."

Cody looked doubtful.

"I _have_."

The boy pushed up from him enough to bring their faces close together and stared Duke uncomfortably close in the eyes before getting dizzy and collapsing.

Duke quickly reached out and grabbed the drunk guy to keep him from falling off of the bed, and somehow they ended up with Cody beneath his body, Duke's arms trapped under Cody, and Duke's own body weight pinning them to the bed.

"Duke Orsino, how dare you, I'm not that kind of girl!" Cody's try for outrage was completely ruined by his snickers after every two or three words.

Duke blushed darkly as he stared down into that face. "I didn't-you fell-I was trying to save you!"

Cody continued to snicker at his discomfort as he wrapped his arms around Duke's neck. "My hero." His eyes twinkled in utter mischief. "As the princess, I thank you." And then he kissed him.

Duke's eyes widened as Cody's lips touched his. It wasn't just the fact that the smaller boy was kissing him, but because of the shock of electricity that raced through Duke's body. He found his eyes slipping shut as he pulled Cody tighter and kissed him back. He hadn't even realized he was doing it until Cody whimpered against his lips and the boy's arms unwrapped themselves from around Duke's neck so that Cody could run his fingers through his hair and grab fistfuls of it.

The soccer player groaned as Cody tightened his grip on his hair, and kissed harder. His body was heating up at incredible speeds and he couldn't even contemplate the option of pulling away. No. Not when Cody tasted this good and uttered those incredible sounds that made Duke so painfully hard.

Cody rolled his hips in a way that made Duke see stars as Cody brushed against Duke's... He could only kiss the smaller boy harder as his own hips moved on their own.

Their breaths were hot and erratic as they clung to each other, kissing hotly, bodies moving.

And then Duke groaned and went still as his body tensed and then there was white pleasure that brought him out of the haze as he groaned his climax into Cody's mouth. Duke froze over the smaller boy, shocked, confused, terrified and then Cody was kissing him and Duke whimpered into it. He felt wet and sticky in his jeans, and a part of him wanted to run away, but he was drunk and this felt amazing.

Plus, this was a part of Cody's "intensive training program" and who was he not to give it his all?

That was his only excuse for taking the kiss in deeper and swallowing Cody's groan.

* * *

Chloe woke up with the hangover from hell. She tried to think of what had happened the night before, but after a certain point her mind totally blanked out. She blinked and realized warily that she was sleeping half on top of someone else. The girl's eyes widened and she stared up into Duke's sleeping face. His arm was around her anchoring her to him.

What the hell?

She slipped his hand off and turned to look around and found Andrew and Toby sprawled out, half falling off of her bed.

Oh.

Okay.

This made more sense now.

The guys would've been too drunk to go back to their places and they'd each ended up sharing beds. It also made sense that she'd ended up in Duke's bed while the other two took hers.

Relieved, Chloe sat up and groaned at the pain in her head. She made to get up but got dizzy and sat back down heavily. Her shirt was uncomfortably tight and she looked down to realize that her arms were out through the neck (which would now be horribly stretched) and the sleeves tied behind her so that it looked like she wore a tube top.

What.

The.

Hell?

Duke made a little sound and then yawned. "Uh, um, hi."

She turned to look back at the guy who looked hella uncomfortable. He'd probably woken up to realize, like her, that they'd shared a bed. She brought her hand to her head and whimpered. "I'm never drinking that ever again."

"Agreed," he answered way too quickly for it not to be suspicious, but she let it slide due to the pain in her skull.

"Any idea why my shirt is like this?" She turned to face him.

He eyed her before his gaze lowered to her shirt. "Uh-ummm."

Obviously he had no idea either. "I am _definitely_ never drinking that ever again." Chloe let out a groan as she slipped off of bed and then reached down to grab one of the guys' discarded shirts to pull over what she wore now. No way was she going to the bathroom like this. With her back to the bed, Chloe slipped the shirt on and then stretched up high and then bent to touch her toes as she let out a little groan. "I'm going to go and bathe."

Duke made an odd sound behind her, probably suffering from hangover as well.

Glad she wasn't the only one having a hellish morning, Chloe grabbed some clothes on her way out.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Illyria's Official Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

Duke was acting odd around her.

Chloe didn't notice it at first, mostly because she'd suffered from the hangover the next couple of days, but slowly and surely she realized that there was something going on with her roomie. She wasn't sure what it was, but he almost seemed _scared_ of her, or of being alone with her. And that was just weird. Why would he act that way?

The question plagued her and she spent the next couple of days wondering if she'd insulted him somehow, though she couldn't think of what she could've done to do so.

Another weird thing was that "Malcolm Festes, Dorm Director" had suddenly decided they were best friends and would pop out of no where, in quite a terrifying way, and Chloe was beginning to see why Olivia was so creeped out.

"And so I gave Malvolio a little back rub because I felt that he was too tense..." Malcolm had come to sit next to Chloe as she sat on the bleachers watching the guys practice (they insisted). He looked so happy as he spoke about his tarantula. It was both cute and creepy. "And he slept better. I wonder if it has to do with him having problems digesting his food, or..."

Duke looked up at the bleachers and tripped. He barely kept from falling on his face.

Chloe blinked as she leaned forwards and watched him.

What was going _on_ with her roomie?

"...do you think?"

Chloe realized she was actually being asked something and turned to Malcolm. "Uh, well, I don't know. You know more about that stuff than me." She had no idea what he'd asked, but it seemed to have been the right answer because Malcolm nodded and gave a smile as if saying 'yeah, you're right'. "But we could always try to google for an answer if it gets worse, right?"

Malcolm grinned brightly. "You'd do that?"

"Course." Chloe felt that this guy, and Eunice, were creepy mainly because they'd never had friends before and just didn't know how to act around normal human beings.

"Thanks!" Malcolm hugged her tightly.

She laughed and patted his back. "No prob, dude. That's what bros are for."

Malcolm pulled away, eyes wide. "Bros?"

She bit back the desire to laugh. "Yeah, I suppose."

"I've got a bro." Malcolm then stood and air-punched. "I've got a bro!"

This time Chloe _did_ laugh as she got up, yanked Malcolm back down, and shook her head at him. "Sit down!"

"Course... _dude_."

The blonde bit on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she leaned over and knocked shoulders with those of the preppy boy.

On the field, Duke tripped once more and this time _did_ fall.

Chloe sent her gaze towards the field once more and frowned.

Seriously.

What the hell?

* * *

Duke knew that Cody knew something was wrong, but he also knew that Cody didn't know what the reason behind it was. The soccer player was almost a hundred per cent sure that his roommate had no memory of what they'd done while drunk, which had been immoral as hell. It had been horrifying. Embarrassing. Disgusting. It had been... had been... Damn it, he wanted to do it again.

He couldn't even remember much about that night, he'd drunk alcohol at the party and then the three cans of beer in the room, and while he hadn't suffered a blackout like Cody had, he couldn't remember much more other than the fact that he'd felt incredible. He didn't know if anything more than dry humping had happened between them and while he was terrified at the thought that more had happened, a part of him wished he could remember because the parts he _did_ remember were amazing.

If he'd thought that that time in the bathroom after seeing Cody's stomach had felt bone-numbingly good, _actually_ having Cody's lips on his and hands in his hair as his body shifted had been... There wasn't a word Duke could think of that aptly described how wonderful it had felt.

But he _wasn't gay_! He wasn't! He'd once again looked at all the guys around him, took time to discreetly eye them while in the locker room, and _nothing_. Zero interest. And that was that these guys were admittedly buff and half naked during their time in the locker room. That alone proved to the hyperventilating jock that he was not, in any form or size, gay. And yet, the second he'd secure himself in his sexuality, Cody would come along and do something that blew that confidence to smithereens.

Damn him!

Especially since Cody wasn't doing it on purpose and didn't even seem to realize what he was doing!

There was another thing that had started to bother Duke, and that was the fact that he couldn't get rid of Malcolm Festes. Ever since Cody had "bitten the bullet", so to speak, the night of the part and talked to Malcolm about his freaky-ass spider (Duke would never admit out loud how much spiders terrified him) the guy had seemed to think that Cody was his new best friend. When he wasn't trailing behind Olivia he was next to Cody, and unlike Olivia Cody seemed to be _encouraging_ him. He'd even asked Duke and the guys to cut Malcolm some slack.

What the hell?

Since when did Cody care about a little creeper like Malcolm?

It was seriously starting to annoy the soccer player.

And now _this_...

"You want to start teaching _Malcolm _how to talk to girls?" Duke hadn't meant for his tone to come out so disapproving, but it had.

"Yeah." Cody sent him a little look, obviously picking up on the tone. "Don't worry, man. I'm not about to help him get _Olivia_, she's all yours. But I think that a good way of getting him to leave Olivia alone is to help him get with some other girl. One that will enjoy his company and… uh… tolerate Malvolio."

Duke frowned as he tossed his soccer ball in the air and caught it. "So you're going for an alien."

Cody rolled his eyes at him and opened his mouth to probably scold Duke when the door flew open and Toby rushed in.

"Cody, man, we gotta talk." Toby came to stand in front of Cody's bed and totally ignored Duke. "I tried to talk to her, man, but I wussed out! I totally couldn't do it!"

"Okay, okay, clam down and tell me what happened." Cody turned his back on Duke and looked up at Toby.

"She was there, and she was so pretty, and I wanted to tell her that, and I even walked up to her… but then she turned towards me and I walked passed her, bro!" Toby groaned and ran his hands over his face. "I'm never going to be able to talk to her!"

"Yes you will." Cody leapt from the bed. "Even if I have to do something _very_ underhanded you _will_ talk to Eunice and you will win her heart!"

"You sure?" Toby looked a bit more hopeful.

Cody slammed his fist into his palm. "Leave it to me, I'll sort it out somehow."

"You're the man, Cody!" Toby grinned before he rushed back out with as much hurry as he'd entered.

Duke raised an eyebrow. "What are you: Illyria's official matchmaker?"

"Hush you, if you're using my services you can't mock me." Cody threw himself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm going to have to get close to Eunice."

Duke frowned as he eyed his roommate and wondered why the hell Cody needed to get close to all of these people. Sure, he'd gotten close to Olivia to try and help Duke, and the soccer player knew deep down inside that he was being a total hypocrite, but he just didn't like the thought of Cody branching out like this. The more time he spent with others the less time he'd have for Duke. "Why are you encouraging Toby to go after her? I mean, man, she's freaky! He could do better than that!"

Cody sat up and turned towards Duke, glaring at him. "That's the first time you've seriously pissed me off, Orsino."

Duke's eyes widened and he sat up straighter. "I didn't mean to-."

"Exactly." Cody glared darker. "Even if she isn't the prettiest girl in school like Olivia, Eunice deserves someone to love her, she deserves happiness. And if she makes Toby happy then you need to get over your shallow attitude towards her and be a friend to him. He's in love with her. He's suffering because of it. So butch up and grow up."

"Jesus, don't take it so personally Co!" Duke felt very uneasy with his roommate angry at him. "I didn't mean to insult her, I just think they don't match… that's all."

"It's attitudes like that that keep people miserable because they're too scared of being different." Cody was apparently on a rant now as he stood on his bed. "People need to mind their own business and concentrate on their _own_ relationships." With that, Cody stormed out of the room with a slam of the door.

Duke, feeling properly chastised, sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Chloe watched as Toby, a handsome jock who probably had his pick of the litter, watched "Creepy Eunice Bates" as she sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria, like she always did. Eunice stared out of the window at something or the other and munched on her sandwich, apparently completely oblivious to the lovesick glance stuck to her. It made Chloe adore Toby because he obviously wasn't a superficial asshole and could see passed Eunice's _uniqueness_ to the inner beauty deep down inside. A romantic part of Chloe sighed and clutched her hands to her heart. The part of her pretending to be a boy wouldn't allow her to actually do that, and instead she tried to form a battle plan.

Duke's comment from before came back to haunt her: _was_ she Illyria's new matchmaker? Because she already had _two_ couples on her "Get together" list, and she was looking for a girl for Malcolm so that would be her _third_ couple.

Damn.

She definitely wouldn't have time to be bored!

Toby pushed his food back and forth wistlessly on his plate as he watched Eunice.

Eunice sighed as she stared out of the window.

Chloe stared between them and then squared her shoulders as she walked towards the girl and sat down next to her. "Hey Eunice."

The girl's eyes widened as she turned to look at Chloe in shock. "Hey Cody." Her voice was breathy.

"So, I was thinking..." Chloe cleared her throat. "Some of my friends are getting together to have dinner at Cesarios and I wondered if you'd like to come as well. It'll just be a small group of people, and-."

"_I'm so there it's insane_." Eunice's eyes were wide and she delivered that with trembling excitement that _was_ slightly creepy.

Then again, Malcolm was creepy as hell sometimes and Chloe still hung out with him.

The blonde smiled at Eunice. "Great. How about tonight at eight?"

"I'll be the best dinner guest _ever_!" Eunice promised her in that creepy, whispered tone.

"Great." Chloe nodded and stood. "See you there." As she walked away she caught Toby's wide-eyed and excited look, and the girl gave a discreet thumbs up.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Toby rapidly got to his feet and hollered as he punched his fist into the air, before he cleared his throat when he realized that everyone was eyeing him as if he were crazy.

Chuckling at her friend, Chloe shook her head and then stopped and turned around when she noticed Olivia and her friend Maria watching them. These were other people that needed to be at the dinner. Olivia for Duke, and maybe Maria for Malcolm-once she'd gotten rid of his stalkery tendencies. She grinned as she reached the table. "Hey ladies, you two look beautiful as ever."

Olivia grinned up brightly at her. "Thanks. You're handsome as well."

Chloe just couldn't get used to the masculine terms, but tried not to show it. Her gaze went to Maria, who she noticed people usually ignored in favor of Olivia. Because of this she gave Maria special attention, if only because after living with Lana Chloe could understand what Maria was going through. "That color really suits you, Maria, it brings out your eyes."

Maria's eyes widened and she looked down at her dress before she looked up at Chloe. "T-thanks!"

"You should wear it more often." Chloe gave her a wink before she turned to Olivia, whose smile had muted slightly. "So, I know this is _very_ last minute, but I was wondering if the both of you would like to come to dinner with us at Cesario's. It's a just going to be some of my friends." She thought of something and frowned. "Malcolm's going to be there so I'd get it if you don't want to go." But she could maybe use Olivia's absence to her advantage, and her greens trained on Maria, whose eyes widened slightly as she pulled a dark brown strand behind her ear. "But even if you don't come because of him, which we'd all understand, I'd like it if Maria could make it."

Maria blushed slightly. "I-uh-."

"I'll come." A muscle jumped in Olivia's cheek. "I'll be there."

Chloe shifted her gaze from Maria to Olivia. "You sure?"

"Oh, I'm _sure_." Olivia's smile was forced.

"Great!" Chloe grinned, pleased that she could work on all these couples evenly. "I'll run interference with Malcolm and keep him in check." She stepped away from the table and shucked her hands in her jeans pockets. "See you ladies there at eight!"

"See you..." Olivia smiled after her.

Maria nibbled her bottom lip and merely watched Chloe go.

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and headed towards the door to find Duke and let him know that he was going to have a chance to put to good use what he'd learnt from Chloe so far.

"Hey _bro!_" Malcolm popped out of _nowhere._

Chloe jumped, hand to her heart as she turned to face him, sure that one day she'd die of a Malcolm Festes' induced heart attack. "Dude! I'm going to have to put a bell around your neck!"

Malcolm looked confused as to what she could mean by that.

"Nevermind." She took in a deep breath. "You free tonight? A group of us are getting together at eight at Cesario's."

His eyes widened before he cleared his throat and tried for casual interest. "I'm _down_ with that."

She smirked at him before she nodded. "Good. I gotta go. See you at eight."

"Word!" Malcolm Festes trying to be 'hip' was hysterical.

_Eunice and Toby, check. Duke and Olivia, check. Malcolm and Maria, check. _Now she had to figure out something so that she and Andrew weren't the awkward ones that were unmatched.

Pulling out her phone, she looked up the number and called. She moved over to a private corner as it rung, and when the other person picked up she cleared her throat. "Hey babe, sorry for the short notice but you free tonight?"

Dinah Lance, her false girlfriend, sounded amused. "Why not? This is the most interesting job I've ever gotten. What do you have planned?"

"A group of us are going to this restaurant called Cesario's at eight. Since we, uh, haven't been able to see each other for a while I thought you should come." Chloe ran her fingers through her hair. "We're also one girl short and I was wondering if you could bring one of your friends."

"That's gonna cost extra."

Chloe noticed Duke closing in on her and cleared her throat. "Love you too, babe. See you two tonight." She hung up and grinned at Duke, grabbing the guy's arm and yanking him with her. "Good news, bro. Time to celebrate!"

Duke sent her a raised eyebrow. "What exactly are we celebrating?"

"I just hooked everyone up! I'm a matchmaking god!" Chloe figured that she'd just jinxed herself, but she decided not to think about it for now. "Tonight at Cesario's you, Olivia, Maria, Malcolm, Toby, Andrew, me, Dinah and a friend of hers are gonna chill. There'll be no pressure, other than me and Di you'll all be single and ready to mingle and the _magic_ will happen." She danced slightly in victory. "Who is awesome? _I_ am awesome. So awesome!"

Duke cleared his throat. "Sounds great, man."

Chloe sent him a little frown. "What's with the tone, Orsino?"

Duke licked his lips. "I'm not ready. You know that."

She sighed and reached for his hand. "You'll never be ready if you don't just take what you want, Duke." She moved closer and stared up into his wide eyes. "If there's someone you want, you _desperately_ want, you'll work through any obstacle and you'll make that person yours." She gave him a small smile. "Don't wuss out on me, Orsino." With that she let his hand go and clasped her hands behind her back as she walked backwards for a couple of steps. A playful smile danced on her lips as she reached out to crook her finger towards him. "Come on, big guy, trust me. In the end you'll have what you want."

He stared at her before he looked away and cleared his throat. "I'll do my best with Olivia tonight."

Chloe grinned. "That's my boy."

* * *

Duke was going to go insane before this night was over, he could already see that.

Not only were Eunice and Malcolm with them, but there was Olivia to consider. But, of course, while the fact that Hottie Tess from the bookstore was Dinah's friend (whom she brought along to the dinner) left everyone in shock, that wasn't really what dominated his mind. What did so was the fact that he realized quite early into the dinner that Dinah (who was taller than Cody, Duke had only just realized that) was basically shoving the fact that she was his girlfriend in everyone's face. It was annoying as hell. Duke didn't like his roommate's girlfriend. He just couldn't. Not when she was so obnoxious. Cody seemed to like her well enough and they kept sending each other conspiratory grins whenever they'd share stories about how they'd gotten together or different fights they'd had and so forth.

"I never-!" Cody cried out while everyone else laughed, mouth wide as he stared at the girl next to time. "Lies! That's nothing but lies!"

"It is _not_ a lie." Dinah grinned teasingly at him. "You don't have to be ashamed." She turned to the others, her gaze fixing on Olivia. "You should've seen it. He was _so earnest_ when he read me the poem and told me that all the best of dark and bright met in my aspect and in my eyes."

"Lord Byron," Malcolm nodded in approval. "Good choice, bro."

"I didn't read her anything from Byron." Cody sent him a look before he turned to look at his girlfriend. "I recited the lyrics from No Sleep Tonight, by the Faders."

"I got you, I got you on my mind... And it's time to make you see (What I want)... So I'll just make this a little more obvious... 'Cos I get what I want... And I want you to get with me." Tess snickered as she sang part of the lyrics of that song as she leaned closer. "That's _much_ more appealing than Byron, if you ask me."

Cody sent her a look. "Where have you been all my life, woman?" He laughed and reached out to knuckle-bump her.

"At the bookstore." Tess' lips twisted as she brought her knuckles and didn't leave Cody hanging.

Dinah raised an eye at her friend before she leaned her head against Cody's arm. "He _did_ read Byron, even if he won't fess up to it. But, yeah, he also sung that to me as well but it was a _totally_ different circumstance." She smirked. "Thing is, I knew right then and there that I was never going to let him go no matter what."

"That sounds a little obsessive if you ask me." Olivia stabbed her fries with her fork.

"Not when the guy _likes_ the possessive types." Dinah turned to Cody and snuggled closer before she sent Olivia a smug little look.

Maria licked her lips and turned to Andrew, who was being completely ignored. "The weather's been nice lately."

It took him a second to tear his gaze from Cody and Dinah, before he nodded to her. "Definitely. It's been… weathery."

They fell into silence.

"I _love_ tarantulas!" Eunice fluttered her eyes at Malcolm. "Is it a _Brachypelma smithi, _or a _Brachypelma emilia__ or a __Brachypelma boehmei_ or a…"

"You know your arachnids!" Malcolm was nearly jumping in excitement.

Eunice nodded her head vigorously. "I'm _obsessed_ with them!"

Malcolm grinned brightly. "Would you like to meet Malvolio?"

Eunice's eyes went scarily wide and she leaned close to him as she stage whispered: "_Could I_?"

"Yes!" Malcolm puffed out his chest. "Malvolio is quite the ladies man. You'll love him!"

Toby glared at the two of them as he bit violently into a piece of bread.

Andrew turned towards Maria. "So, uh, Mr Matthews' wig, right? So fake."

"Definitely," Maria agreed. "He probably would look better if he just stayed bald."

"He would!" Andrew nodded.

They stared at each other, couldn't think of any other topic to converse about, and looked away once more.

Duke caught Cody's glare and the boy's discreet motions towards Olivia, who didn't look like she was quite enjoying herself. The soccer player tried to shake his head and mouth that this wasn't the best time but Cody looked like he would murder Duke so the guy cleared his throat and turned towards the girl and took in a deep breath. "So, uh, O-Olivia…"

She turned her blues on him expectantly.

"Uh, um," he cleared his throat. "Some weird weather we're having, right?"

Olivia eyed him before she nodded slowly. "It's weathery."

He crashed and burned as he realized this was basically the exact same conversation Maria and Andrew had had minutes ago.

Cody groaned and rested his forehead against the table top, obviously having witnessed their exchange.

Duke knew _exactly_ how the other guy felt.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Just When You Think You Know Someone

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

Duke had known this night would be hell, but he hadn't realized just _how terrible_ it would be. He wasn't having any sort of fun whatsoever, and even though they'd all decided to go to the nearby cinema to watch a movie (and thus he didn't have to speak) Duke was uncomfortable. Cody had arranged it so that he and Olivia once more sat together, and he knew that Cody was expecting him to come out of this with some sort of progress, but if anything he might've taken a couple of steps back. Olivia obliviously was not that happy tonight, and Duke really didn't want to find out why.

He wished that Cody would pay a bit more attention to what was going on in Duke's corner. The boy would be help. And yet the petite guy was busy with his clingy, slightly bitchy girlfriend, and with her extremely attractive and flirty friend. Duke knew that Cody had asked his girlfriend to bring over a friend for Andrew's sake, and yet the redhead had merely talked to Cody most of the night, and even though Cody's girlfriend seemed amused about it at first, by the end even she seemed a bit annoyed at the fact that Cody and the redhead were the ones talking the most and obviously _clicking_.

Just how did Cody _do_ this? How was he so _natural_ when it came to women?

Eunice and Malcolm sat next to each other and shared little looks while Toby (who sat on Eunice's other side) visibly stewed in his seat at the fact that they were obviously hitting it off.

Maria and Andrew both kept sighing.

Olivia wasn't even paying attention to the movie. She'd alternate from looking at her nails to looking passed Duke to where Cody and the others were.

Duke tried to pretend he didn't notice her disinterest and watched the movie as best as he could while also trying to catch Cody's attention.

Finally Cody glanced over at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

The soccer player motioned with his chin towards the back of the theatre.

Cody frowned but seemed to get it. He whispered something in his girlfriend's ear and she nodded and whispered something back. He turned to his other side and did the same to the redhead, who also nodded and whispered back. The boy then stood and motioned for Duke to follow as he made his way down the aisle.

Duke nearly tripped in his eagerness to follow. He excused himself as he got up and left and then he was down the aisle behind Cody. They remained silent as they left the room and made their way towards the concession stand.

"Does Olivia want anything?" Cody asked as he joined the line.

Duke blinked. "I didn't ask."

Cody shook his head and sighed. "This was the perfect moment for you to seem thoughtful."

Duke hung his head. "I'm blowing this _big time_ Cody. So is Toby." He clenched his fists. "This whole plan is backfiring." Irritation filled him. "The only one getting any is _you_."

"Well excuse _me_ for doing something silly like _talking_ to the girls we're with." Cody threw his hands in the air, eyes dark in annoyance. "You and Toby have no excuse. Andrew and even _Malcolm _are putting up more of an effort than you are!"

His annoyance grew at the fact that Cody was obviously reproaching him in favor of Malcolm. "You're supposed to be helping _me_, not-."

"You're supposed to be making an effort, Orsino!" Cody let out a growl. "You'll never be with anyone if you never fight for them despite the obstacles you face! You need to treat this whole thing like you would a game against Cornwall! You need to treat it like it's a game that the whole championship depends upon!" Cody moved closed to him despite the fact that the small line in front of him had dispersed. "If you want someone you first admit it to yourself, then you pursue that person and you let _them_ know how important they are to you. You go all in. You win that person over and you spend the rest of your life making that person fall in love with you more and more every single day!"

Behind them a romantic sigh could be heard, and they turned to see a cute girl behind the counter. She had obviously overheard Cody's speech and the twinkle in her eyes showed that she not only agreed with what he'd said, but she might've fallen a bit in love with him.

Duke clenched his fists at his side and wondered where the hell all these damned girls appeared from. He was having enough trouble with the ones already in Cody's life and he didn't want to add more.

"Hey!" Cody looked embarrassed as he turned towards the girl and made his way to the counter. "Can I have four of the biggest containers of popcorn, as well as some chocolate…" he gazed down at the options and picked out one for everyone. "Seven cokes and a bottle of water." He turned towards Duke. "The water's for Olivia. She's been trying to eliminate sodas from her diet."

"Most boyfriends don't remember things like that," the girl announced with forced innocence as she rung Cody's order in the machine.

"She's not my girlfriend." Cody snickered at that. "Just a friend." He licked his lips. "The Butterfinger is for my girlfriend."

"Oh." The girl's smile fell slightly.

Duke turned to look at Cody expectantly but the guy didn't seem to realize the girl was interested. The soccer player let out a deep groan and turned to lean back against the counter. "We should call the night quits after the movie."

Cody turned to him with a frown. "But we've all agreed to get coffee after to discuss the movie. It will be the only time you won't have to actually search for a topic to talk to Olivia about."

Duke shook his head. "I don't-."

Cody grabbed him by his leather jacket and turned to the girl, who eyed them with intrigue. "We'll be right back." With that Cody yanked a stumbling and confused Duke behind him before he forced them into the boy's bathroom and Cody pushed him against the wall. "What is _wrong_ with you tonight?" Annoyance was plain on Cody's face as he pushed up on his tiptoes to glare at Duke as he clutched his jacket tighter in anger. "You're not even _trying_, dude!"

Duke looked away as a muscle jumped in his cheek. "I am."

"No, you're not! You've just glared at me the whole night!" Cody gave him a little shove. "If you spent half as much time focusing on Olivia as you do on me you wouldn't have any trouble!"

That was like a punch to the gut, and Duke had to admit that the petite boy was right. He _had_ spent the whole time glaring at Cody and pissed off at him, and while Cody _could_ have been more hands-on with his "help", Duke was forced to admit that he hadn't helped the situation at all either. Cody had left him alone to try and have a solo conversation with Olivia, and yet Duke had spent the time thinking that Dinah was a bitch and that Tess was obviously a slut who was after her friend's boyfriend. And that Malcolm wasn't Cody's "bro". And that Eunice was creepy as hell as she leaned over to stage whisper something to Cody. And that...

Damn it. He did _not_ like this guy! He didn't!

Seriously pissed off, Duke pushed Cody off of him and grabbed the front of the short boy's shirt. He used the momentum to swing them around and throw the boy against the wall before he slammed his fists into the wall on each side of the wide-eyed boy's head. Duke leaned in and glared down at the guy who was at fault for messing him up like this. Duke had been a normal teenaged boy in love with Olivia before _this guy _had had to come and ruin it by being so... so... _appealing_.

Damn it! He found him appealing! Damn it!

Duke was friggin pissed off at this guy!

Cody's eyes were wide and his head tilted up towards Duke as the other guy trapped him against the wall with his body. "W-what a-are y-you-?"

Duke pushed away from the other guy and ran his hand over his face in an effort to calm himself. "I shouldn't have done that."

Cody gulped, visibly shaken by what had just happened. "I should probably apologize too."

"Nah, you're right." Duke let out a staggered breath. "I've got some things to accept before I can go after I want, though."

Pushing away from the wall, Cody rested his hand on Duke's shoulder. "I'm here for you, bro."

Duke nodded wordlessly and fought the desire to push the boy back up against the wall and kiss him.

* * *

They'd taken everything to those waiting on them inside, had watched the rest of the movie without incident, and despite Duke's earlier words they all went for coffee afterwards. That didn't mean that Chloe wasn't worried about what had gone on in the bathroom though. Duke wasn't a violent guy and that just went to show that he was really emotional right now and she needed to help him more than she had. She'd wanted to give him and Olivia time together to just click on their own, sure that with how good Duke was doing during their sessions that he was able to talk to Olivia in a friendly, non-pressured setting. The others were doing fine now after the intial awkwardness! But Duke and Olivia weren't really hitting it off and Chloe could see why that would affect the jock the way that it did.

"Uh, yeah, tarantulas have always, uh, interested me." Toby was lying through his teeth, but it had gotten him what he needed, and both Malcolm and Eunice had joined him in conversation, his _first_ conversation with Eunice. The cute caramel skinned guy kept sending Chloe little "Look! I'm doing it!" looks. She would always send him a thumbs up when he did so. Somehow Andrew and Maria got into the conversation, something about a spider Maria and Olivia had seen in their dorm room that had terrified them, and Eunice and Malcolm tried to identify what the spider could've been by the description Maria gave them. Andrew and Maria did not seem to have a spark at all, but at least they seemed to be easing into a friendship, as were the others.

Who would've thought that the group would be bonding over Malvolio and his species?

"Your plan seems to be working," Dinah declared from her position on Chloe's lap as she eyed everyone. She was having _way_ too much fun with this fake relationship. "Even Duke and Olivia are talking."

Chloe sent them a look (the 100th since they'd gotten to the coffee shop) and smiled softly to herself in relief when she realized that this was true. "I was getting worried about them."

"Well, they must've found something to bond over." That was from Tess, who sat on the loveseat next to Chloe, her back against the armrest as she faced Chloe and Dinah. She knew the situation, apparently Dinah had filled her in on the details, and was very good at playing her part.

"Wonder what they've found to bond over," Dinah mumbled.

* * *

"I don't get it, they don't even look like they have chemistry." Olivia raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare discreetly at Cody and Dinah. "Why exactly are they together?"

_Good question._ Duke made a face as he stared discreetly as well. Who would've thought that a throw-away comment from Olivia concerning Cody's girlfriend would be their common ground and actually give them conversation? "It's not like they even text each other or call each other or anything. He doesn't talk about her much, either."

Olivia pursed her lips. "I think he just isn't able to get rid of her."

"He _did_ tell us that he'd broken up with her when he first came to Illyria, but then she arrived and, uh, unbroke them." At the time Duke had thought it was the coolest thing ever, but now the whole sitaution annoyed him.

"She's a psycho," Olivia concluded. "An obsessive psycho-she basically admitted to it back at Cesario's."

Tess laughed and leaned close to whisper to Dinah and Cody.

"She looks like she's offering to have a threesome with them." A muscle jumped in Olivia's cheek. "I bet you that she'd be up for that sort of thing."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, she's never given off a welcoming vibe to anyone-."

"Look at how she's positioned her body, either she wants to join in or she wants to steal him." Olivia took in a deep breath. "Dinah Lance better be careful or Tess Mercer is going to take her place."

Duke didn't understand women, but talking to Olivia was starting to give him an idea. Apparently body language said a lot when it came to girls. "Is that so?"

"Totally." Olivia pulled closer. "Watch how she's shifted her body unneccesarily so that she's facing towards Cody completely. And the way that she makes sure to reach out and touch him every so often. Also? She keeps fussing with her hair. That's a _clear_ sign that she's interested."

Duke felt like he needed to write this down somewhere.

Tess chuckled deeply about something, shook her head, and then reached out and leaned in to whisper something to Dinah.

"Ohhhh... She's _good_."

Duke turned to Olivia in confusion. "She's talking to _Dinah_."

"She's just distracting her. Look at her boobs."

Duke's eyes widened. "I'm not going to-!"

"Look. At. Her. Boobs."

It was a clear order with a hint of a threat, and Duke flushed as he glanced at Tess' abundant chest... to find it pressed against Cody's arm. "Oh."

"_Yeah_." Olivia snorted as she folded her arms over her less abundant chest. "She's _very_ good."

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you don't think they approve of me?" Dinah's mouth fell open as her friend pulled away. "What's there not to approve of?"

Tess snickered as she leaned back. "I think you're being judged by the best friend and blondie, and I think they don't like you."

"They don't even know Dinah." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "They can't dislike her."

"Okay, blondie I get, I've been goading her all night," Dinah admitted. "But _jockboy_? I haven't even talked to him! What could he possibly have against me?"

"Maybe he doesn't think you're good enough for his best friend." Tess seemed to be getting a kick out of this whole thing. "Also, I'm almost sure they think I'm the scarlet harlet." She paused. "Oooh. I like that name!"

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Weirdo."

"Wait." Chloe frowned as she shifted slightly to look at Dinah better. "What do you mean you've been goading Olivia on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tess wanted to know.

"No. Why would-?"

"Because she _likes_ you." Dinah said this as if it should be obvious. "Or she likes, you know, the you she thinks you are."

Chloe blinked. And then blinked again. And then her eyes went wide. "Nonononononononono! This is disastrous! I'm trying to hook her up with Duke!"

"Not going to happen if she's interested in _you_," Tess pointed out all helpfully.

"Which is why I've been laying my claim all night, to give her a hint to move on." Dinah's grin was evil. "I love this whole matchmaking thing you've got going on, and I'll help in any way that I can, even if I have to act like a clingy girlfriend to let her know she needs to look for someone else... Or I'll cut her."

"She would," Tess informed Chloe.

The girl in boy's clothing nodded. "Noted."

Dinah's phone rang and she frowned when she noticed the name on her caller ID. "It's my boss. I'll be right back." She slipped off of Chloe's lap and walked out the front door.

Tess scooted over closer. "So, the book you ordered should be in in a day or so."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes widened. "Have you read that one yet?"

"Nope, I'm a book behind you, but I'll definitely catch up."

* * *

"Wow, just look at her go immediately for the kill the second her friend is gone." Olivia shook her head, scandalized.

Duke decided he knew nothing about women and they terrified him.

Olivia looked down at her phone and frowned. "It's my mother. I've got to take this. I think it has to do with the debutant ball." She gave a growl and turned to Duke. "Don't take your eyes off of those two!" With that she stood and stormed out to look for some privacy to talk.

Duke opened his mouth, closed it, and then sighed as he leaned back on his chair, suddenly alone.

Cody sent him yet another little look over his shoulder, noticed he was by himself, and motioned him over.

He almost didn't go, but then he called himself a coward and walked over to them and sat where Cody was tapping.

"Where'd blondie go?" Tess wanted to know.

"Her mom called her, she's talking to her." Duke eyed Tess and wondered if she really was interested in Cody as well or if Olivia was just reading things wrong. "What about Dinah?"

"Work." Cody frowned. "Apparently it was her boss."

"Mr Maximoff is always rushing here and there and he always needs Dinah to do things for him." Tess rolled her eyes. "He does that to all of us, but I've programed my phone so that it always gives him a busy signal when he tries calling me so he ends up calling someone else." She gave a shrug at their amused looks. "I work two part-time jobs, I can't be running errands for one boss while I'm supposed to be doing something for the other one."

"Makes total sense." Cody looked impressed. "Why haven't you shown Dinah how to do that?"

Tess grinned a little evilly. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Cody and Duke shared looks before they burst out laughing.

Tess merely smirked in dark amusement.

Dinah appeared in the doorway and motioned for Cody to follow her, face grim.

Cody frowned and stood. "Excuse me." He walked to where his girlfriend was and followed her outside.

The door hadn't yet swung completely closed before Tess was up and following behind.

Once more, Duke was left alone.

He frowned, looked around him, and then stood as well. He headed towards the door and hesitated before he pushed it open. If Dinah's "best friend" could hear whatever this was, then so could Cody's. He looked around and couldn't find them anywhere. He was about to turn and go back inside when he caught the sound of Cody's voice in the alleyway next to the building. Duke moved onwards and peered over the corner into the dark alleyway, finding Cody, Tess and Dinah frowning at each other.

"We could always say we broke up again." Cody shoved his hands into his pocket. "I'd told them that we were broken up before they met you so maybe they won't ask question."

"Of course they'll ask questions." Tess rolled her eyes. "They're guys."

Cody worried his bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry, but I had told Mr Luthor that my contract totally depended on this pending issue." Dinah looked guilty before she turned to Tess. "Why don't _you_ two go out while I'm gone? You could even say you left me because Tess gave better head or something."

"_Dinah!_" Cody flushed.

"I do, though," Tess interjected.

"Not helping." Cody was scarlet.

"This could work, though. You two have great chemistry... plus... look at her boobs." Dinah grabbed them for good measure. "Who wouldn't want these boobs on their girlfriend?"

"She's got a point." Tess agreed despite the fact that she was batting away Dinah's hands.

Cody pursed his lips. "I don't know you guys. I could just stay single for a while and..."

"Chloe, you're pushing adronygous as you are." Dinah anchored her hands on her hips. "You _need_ a girlfriend if you don't want to be tormented and bullied by the neanderthals you're living with."

Duke blinked in confusion.

_Chloe_?

"If you don't have a hot girlfriend who verbally tells them all how much of a man you are, they're going to realize that you're a girl." Tess raised an eyebrow. "I'm honestly surprised they haven't figured it out already. I mean, the second I first saw you I knew you were in drag."

Duke was shocked to his core. Cody... was a _girl_? He must've let out some sound because all three of them turned to look at him and went pale immediately.

"D-Duke?" Cody stuttered, eyes wide in horror.

He somehow managed to get enough control of himself to storm in there and glare furiously at him, her, _him_, _her_? "You're a _girl_?"

Cody hurried forwards and wrapped her hands over his mouth. "Don't say that so loudly!"

Duke glared down at her.

Tess and Dinah shared looks before they hurried out of the alleyway to give the two privacy.

"I'm going to take my hand from your mouth and I need you to listen to me, okay?" Cody stared up at him pleadingly. "I have a good excuse for what I'm doing, I swear."

Duke highly doubted that, but he nodded nonethless.

Pulling his hands away, Cody took in a stuttered breath. "My name is Chloe Sullivan, and I'm basically in the witness protection program."

Duke's eyes widened. Okay. _Maybe_ Cody-_Chloe_-could say something on his-_her_-behalf.

"My guardian had me enroll in this school under a guy's name so that I could be relatively safe until the trial comes up." Cody worried his bottom lip. _Chloe_ worried _her_ bottom lip. Damn. This was mindscrewy. "The guy I'm hiding from has already compromised two of my supposedly 'safe' houses."

Duke frowned at that. "He's tried killing you?"

"Not surprising, really. I mean, I'm testifying to the fact that he murdered his parents." She then paused and her eyes widened. "I shouldn't have told you that!"

Duke gulped. Damn. This was... this was bad.

"I know that I don't have the right to ask you anything, but _please_, Duke, don't tell anyone." She moved closer and grabbed his shirt, her pretty green eyes staring up pleadingly into his and causing his mouth to go dry. "I don't want to leave, I feel safe and happy here, and I'll have to leave if my guardian realizes that my identity has been compromised." She leaned in closer. "_Please_."

Duke couldn't speak because it suddenly hit him: She Was A Girl.

He almost laughed in relief.

She was a girl!

A _girl_!

It meant that all this time, he hadn't been attracted to a boy-he'd been attracted to _a girl_!

He managed an awkward grin as he nodded. "S-sure. But you have to tell me everything when we're back in our room."

Their room. The room they shared. With one another. Him being a boy and she being a girl.

Oh dear god what was he doing?

Chloe's eyes sparkled and she threw herself onto him with a cry. "Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it! I swear! I'll be an even better roommate than before!"

As Duke's arms went around her he gulped loudly and realized that he had just invited all sorts of madness upon himself.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. The Pick-Up Artist

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

"You're being ridiculous." Cod-_Chloe_ rolled her eyes at him as she sat in bed.

"How is me trying to respect your, uh, femininity, ridiculous?" He wanted to know, terribly self-conscience and knowing it showed despite his best efforts.

"Look, Duke." She scooted closer and the neck of her shirt fell to reveal the curve of her shoulder in a distracting way. "Just because you know that I'm a girl doesn't mean things have to change. I'm still your friend, I'm still the same person you've been sharing the room with all this time, and I've seen you in various states of undress. Believe me, I've gotten used to it. So this thing you've got going on here is ridiculous." She pointed to him as he sat with a sweater, sweat pants, and even _socks_ on. "Don't even _tell_ me that you're "cold" because every night you sleep in boxers. That's it."

He went scarlet as he realized that that was true. He _did_ sleep in his boxers. And he usually walked around with only shorts on.

Oh dear god. This girl had seen him in the most unflattering of ways-he'd even _farted_ in front of her for crissakes!

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Take off your clothes."

Duke squeaked, eyes wide. "W-what-?"

"If you don't take off your clothes, I'll take them off for you!" Her voice was menacing.

The thought of her yanking off his clothes made him hard and he rapidly yanked off his shirt and socks yet kept the pants on. He also grabbed a pillow and positioned it strategically over his crotch area.

Chloe eyed him suspiciously but seemed happy enough with what he'd taken off. "Good. You need to relax around me, Duke. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean we aren't pals, because we are. And you know what? I think it's great that you know that I'm a girl now."

He cleared his throat. "W-why?"

"Because now we can have our training sessions and they'll be even more effective because _you'll know_ that you're talking to a girl." She was apparently quite pleased with herself. "I'll have you and Olivia together sooner than you can snap your fingers and say Dulivia."

"Dulivia?" Duke blinked in confusion.

"It was between that and Oluke..." She shrugged and acted as if she weren't speaking in an alien dialect. "For Eunice and Toby I'm between Tunice and Eby... I like Eby though, it's cute." She grinned brightly. "Then, of course, there's Andria and Malia, depending on which one Maria ends up liking." She made a face. "I'm thinking it'll end up Andria and I'll have to find someone else for Malcolm." She then snickered. "And me and Dinah are China, while me and Tess are Chess. I've definitely got the best ship names."

Duke opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it once more. "I, uh, so... Are you lesbian?"

She stared at him for a second and then snickered. "No. I'm not."

He cleared his throat. "So, uh, the kiss Dinah gave you..."

"It was all for show." She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not into girls. You'll have to get your lesbian fix with someone else."

Nope. Not unfortunately for him. Not at all.

She stretched and threw herself on the bed. "Well, roomie, I'm going to sleep now." She reached over and turned off the light by her side of the bed. "Night night."

Duke turned off the light by _his_ bed and yanked off his pants rapidly (it was WAY too hot to sleep with them on) before he hurriedly got under the sheets. He didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

Chloe knew that finding out the truth would be hard for Duke, but she tried her best to act as if nothing was going on or different because he was visibly having a hard time of it. He was self-conscious and stuttery and he'd started acting _protective_, which sure, was nice, but she knew it looked weird to everyone else because they couldn't understand the reason behind it. To be truthful, despite that, Chloe was relieved that her roommate now knew the truth and that he was being there for her in her time of need. It only strengthened her resolve to get him and Olivia together because he deserved to be with the girl he'd liked for so long.

"Malcolm's a player, man!" Toby complained at lunch with a glare at where Malcolm and Eunice were seated next to each other and talking excitedly with a flyer to some sort of spider convention held up between them. "I thought he was after Duke's girl! He needs to go back to stalking _her_ and to leave _my Eunice_ alone!"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and stared at the two people she hadn't thought would truly bond the way they had over that dinner. "Toby, Malcolm's found a common interest with her. You're going to have to do the same if you want to compete."

"But I don't _like_ bugs!" Toby whined.

She could understand him completely. "What about something else then? You talked with her that night, did she tell you about any thing she liked to do? Anything that sparked her interest?"

Toby gave a half-shrug. "Other than talk about _spiders_ all night she mentioned something about playing a gypsy at the upcomming festival they hold annually to help raise funds for the debutant ball."

Chloe's eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What is it?" Toby blinked.

"You need to do that with her!" Chloe was excited at this. "That way the two of you can spend time together _without_ Malcolm in the mixture!"

"But I _make fun_ of the guys who participate in that!" His voice was still a whine.

"Fine." Chloe folded her arms over her chest. "But don't come crying to _me_ when they end up getting married and raising a spider farm together."

Toby squared his shoulders, shot to his feet, and stormed towards where Eunice and Malcolm were.

Chloe grinned and then turned to Andrew. "You. Go distract Malcolm."

"_What_?" Andrew's eyes widened. "Why do I have to-?"

"Because he'll probably want to volunteer as well and will mess things up." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You need to help your best friend. So go. Now."

Andrew flinched. "I don't have to hold anymore spiders, do I?"

"Do you _see_ Malvolio around?" Chloe glared at him. "Get going!"

Andrew, head lowered in defeat, moved towards the table as if to his own execution.

Duke watched this whole thing with a raised eyebrow. "You're bossy."

She turned her gaze on him and smirked. "It's one of my finer attributes."

Duke refused to answer that.

Her greens swept the room and found Maria and Olivia talking. "We should go and say hi to them. I'll talk to Maria and let you and Olivia have some moments to yourselves."

"No."

She turned to look at him at that. "Why not? You two seemed to _finally_ click the other night! You were forming complete sentences and everything!"

"Just, uh, no." Duke shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow. "You can't keep doing this, Duke. You need to strike while the iron's hot!" She then cleared her throat. "Plus, it looks like you don't have a choice. They're coming over here."

"Wait, what?" He sat up straighter.

She smirked at him and then turned to greet the girls. "Hey pretty ladies! What brings you to the neanderthal table?"

Olivia laughed and Maria rolled her eyes, even though it was obvious she was amused as well.

At Chloe's glare Duke sank a little deeper into his seat and let out an awkward: "Hey."

"Hey Duke." Olivia turned to Chloe. "So, Cody..." She leaned her hip against the table. "You're looking chirpy today considering that the news of your breakup has hit the school."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, not having expected that her 'break up' would be a thing the school would be that interested in. Then again, Dinah was seriously hot, even as a straight girl Chloe could appreciate her beauty, so she figured that hot girls always got a lot of attention. "Yeah, well, it was amicable. Her parents are moving away and we figured it was better to do this and not let it get weird with distance."

"I'm surprised to hear that after hearing her talk at our group outing." Olivia twirled her finger through her blonde hair. "She sounded like the type who wouldn't let you go, even in death."

Now that the other girls had opened her eyes to things, Chloe could notice Olivia's flirtations, and she felt somewhat embarrassed and uncomfortable for the girl's sake. "Nah, she's great." She turned to Maria. "You're wearing red again! Nice! I know I've told you this before but it is totally your color."

Maria blushed slightly and picked at her shirt. "Oh, uh, this? It was the first thing I grabbed from my closet."

Chloe smiled at her and kicked Duke's foot under the table.

He jolted up with a grunt and caused everyone to look at him. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Cody's going out with Tess now."

The smile froze on Olivia's face before it returned, forced. "Oh."

Maria frowned slightly as well. "Doesn't your _ex_ mind that you're going out with her '_bestie'_?"

"Nah, man, she _told_ them that they should get together while she was gone." Duke leaned forwards, apparently warming up to this story. "I was there when she said it."

A muscle ticked in Olivia's cheek. "That's very... modern... of her."

Duke nodded and reached out to sling an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "This boy's lucky, man."

"Yeah, totally." Chloe raised an eyebrow at Duke and wondered what he was going on about, and then she realized that he must've figured out Olivia's attraction to the boy her, and was doing his best to make Olivia lose interest. Smart guy. She smiled up at the girls. "We're going slow for right now, but it's basically a sealed deal."

Olivia faltered for a second before she smiled brightly. "That's great." She leaned closer. "Why don't you invite her to come along to the party we're going to have? You're all invited. It's why we came over."

"Party?" Chloe perked at the word, not because she liked parties much, but because it was a perfect excuse to get Duke and Olivia closer. "Sounds great, where is it?"

"My house." Olivia grinned. "So you'll come?"

"Definitely!" Chloe nodded.

"Great! I'll text you the address later." Olivia smiled somewhat cunningly. "See you boys later."

"Bye Cody, Duke." Maria gave a little wave.

Chloe waved back at them and then turned to grin at Duke. "Dude, we are soooo going to get you with that girl!"

Duke stared at her before he cleared his throat and removed his arm rapidly. "Yeah, uh, totally."

"You're such a dork," Chloe teased and ran her fingers over his hair before the sight of Andrew and Malcolm leaving the table while talking rapidly about something caught her eye. "I wonder what those two are doing." She got up and raced towards the guys, flinging her arms around the taller dudes as she joined them. "Where's the party and why wasn't I invited?"

"Bro!" Malcolm grinned at him. "Can you _believe_ Andrew likes broadway musicals too?"

"Really?" Chloe asked in surprise.

Andrew gave an embarrassed shrug. "My grandmother used to take me to see them when I was a kid."

"I've got the soundtracks to some of the _best_ shows out there." Malcolm pounded his chest, visibly proud. "I'll hook him up."

Chloe grinned at Malcolm. "Cool." She let her hands falls from their shoulders. "Go get your broadway on with my blessing."

The two grinned and waved at her before they started off.

Chloe watched them go and her smile grew. Looks like Malcolm was slowly making more friends. This whole day rocked.

* * *

"You're sucking more than usual." Of course, Chloe always told him things with a bluntness that was cutting, but that was something that Duke liked about her. He didn't have to stress out wondering what she was thinking or what she felt (like he had to do with every other girl he'd ever come into contact with) she told him things straight out and he appreciated it immensely. If she was happy with him, he knew what to do to keep her happy, if she was pissed off or annoyed with him, he knew what he was doing that made her feel that way and thus learnt to not do them again. All in all, all the things that'd made her a great roommate made her an amazing, uh, girl. Yeah.

"How am I sucking more than usual?" Duke wanted to know. "I'm talking with you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you keep looking at my chest area and not my face." She raised an eyebrow. "Considering I have my boobs bound so that they're flat against my chest, I can only imagine what you do when you actually talk with a girl with a low cut shirt and boobs perked at attention."

He flushed and hated his body for betraying him and his deepest wonderings. "So they're taped down?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that why you've been eyeing my chest all this time? You're trying to figure out if I'm really this flat?" She then snorted in laughter and covered her face. "You're such a guy!"

He flushed darkly and glared at his bedsheet. "I'm not a pervert or anything, I just, well, that can't be _healthy_, right?"

She was still laughing as she looked up at him. "Probably not, but it's what I have to do to pretend to be a boy. My hips are enough of a problem to hide but I get away by wearing wide pants and jackets that reach my hips." She sat up. "It's all about layers."

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her.

Getting up, Chloe went to their bedroom door and locked it before she reached behind her under the shirt and flinched slightly before she unhooked something and yanked down a long cloth-obviously what she'd been using her bind her breasts. "Oh, that feels good." She seemed to not realize how inappropriate this might be and Duke gulped as he watched her yank out the last bit of material and threw it on the bed, the slope of her breasts now visible under the t-shirt. "I figure, if it's going to be a distraction for you, might as well be comfortable." Chloe hopped back onto her bed and smiled up at him, not seeming to realize that this was a far worse distraction than him wondering if she was truly that flat. "Where were we?"

He looked up from her chest and gulped. "My mind has blanked."

She sighed as she got more comfortable. "You've got to do better than this, Orsino. The party's tonight and you're going to have to talk to Olivia and get her to see how awesome and hot you are-make her look pass your inability to talk to any woman other than me." She moved closer to the edge of her bed. "I'm going to make you an even greater stud than you already are. People will whisper in the halls about your mighty prowress."

Despite his nerves, Duke snorted at her enthusiasm. "My prowress?"

"T'will be mighty once I am through with you." She waggled her eyebrows. "Cassanova will ask to take notes."

This time he full-on laughed. "I'm sure he will."

"Don't doubt my ability to make a man a woman-magnet!" She cried out in mock outrage as she catapulted off of the bed and pressed her hand to her (now) bountiful chest. "I'll have you reciting sonnets and terribly sappy poetry in no time!"

He continued to laugh at the very thought of him standing with a rose between his lips and reciting Lord Byron or something.

Chloe's pretty green eyes twinkled as she laughed as well, and Duke figured that this was one of the reasons why he could feel so comfortable with her (most of the time) despite the fact that she was a girl. She had no problem being utterly ridiculous, in fact, he thought that sometimes she did it on purpose just to put him more at ease.

He shook his head as he continued to laugh. "How did you get this good?"

"At what, exactly?" She tilted her head. "I'm good at many things."

He chuckled harder. "At speaking to guys."

"Oh!" She collapsed back onto the bed. "Easy. My best friends are both guys. Always have been. For most of my life Clark and Pete were my best friends, and even after Pete moved away we've kept in communication through emails and skype calls." She sighed, her amusement melting. "Clark is the most important person in my life and I adore him. I know I'm lucky to have him." She tilted her head and seemed deep in thought. "I just hope that he knows that."

All laughter and amusement disappeared from Duke as he watched the wistful expression on her face. Was she-was she _in love_ with this Clark guy?

Shaking her head, Chloe cleared her throat as she sat up once more. "Okay. We've gotten distracted. Where were we?"

He really wanted to ask her more about Clark, but a part of him was worried about what her answers might be, and he wasn't ready to face what exactly his worry meant. "You told me, and I quote: Are you related to Yoda? Because Yodalicious." His lips twitched in amusement as he recalled the horrible pick up line.

"Believe it or not, I've been on the receiving end of that pick up line in real life." Chloe's smile was back in full-force as she moved closer.

"_No!_" Duke's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes, I have!" Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "It's one of my top five worse pick up lines ever receieved."

He blinked. "I'm also afraid to ask."

"Number five: the Yoda pickup line. Number four: Baby, I put the STD in "STUD" all I need is U." She began counting them off on her fingers. "Number three: Girl, you're like an itchy rash. You're hot and make me uncomfortable."

"You're not serious!" Duke nearly choked in laughter as he held on tightly to his stomach.

"I wish I were joking, but sadly, I'm not." Her voice wobbled with her attempt to not laugh. "Number two: The CIA is trying to steal my penis... I need to find a place to hide it." She took in a deep breath. "And Number one: Do you live in a corn field? 'Cause I'm stalking you." She shook her head. "Thing was, I found out he really _was_ stalking me."

Duke shook his head. "Damn. Those are so _terrible_ pick up lines." He then paused as he realized what she'd said. "Wait, he stalked you? For real?"

"I'm sorry to say that stalking is common in my hometown." She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "It starts being weird when someone _doesn't_ want to stalk and/or kill you."

His eyes widened. "Remind me never to visit you."

She snickered at him before she straightened. "We've gotten off course... _Again_!" She threw her pillow at him. "Stop distracting me!"

"Yes ma'am!" Duke gave her his most innocent look, but if the glare she was giving him was anything to go by, she wasn't convinced.

Shaking her head, Chloe moved over to his bed and smiled coquetishly at him.

Duke licked his lips in a sudden case of nerves. "Hey."

"Hey." She ran her hand down his arm as she leaned forwards and gazed up at him through her eyelashes in that way that he hated because it made him sweat and tense and desperate to... do... non-friendlike things... to her. "So, how are you doing?"

Okay, she was going easy on him. Good. "Fine. How are you?"

"Fine." She sat up Indian Style, green eyes fixed on him. "What was the best part of your day?"

The answer was instantaneous. "Your bad pick up lines."

She snorted and slapped his arm. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I!" He couldn't keep the snicker controlled. "They were terrible!"

She smiled and shook her head as her eyes twinkled in amusement. "You're terrible."

"Nope, I'm honest." He found himself leaning closer to her with a cheeky grin.

Chloe's gaze lowered to his lips and then rose back to his face. "Tha-that's good." She cleared her throat and looked away. "That was a real subtle movement that wasn't threatening in the least bit and made me want to encourage you to continue violating my personal space." She licked her lips. "You're on the right track, Orsino."

"Right." Duke nodded because, yeah, this was supposed to be training. He wasn't supposed to forget that. Chloe was being an amazing friend and helping him get more comfortable with the female species. That was all. The flirtations weren't real. He realized that that bothered him more than he thought it would, and _that_ realization bothered him further. "I have a great teacher."

She grinned back at him, apparently oblivious to his inner conflict. "Yes, you do."

He cleared his throat and traced the patterns on his sheet with his forefinger. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"I don't know, I should maintain _some_ mystery or you won't ask me out for a second date," she quipped before she tilted her head to the side curiously, cutely. "What's up?"

He really didn't think he should ask this question, he knew it was wrong, he knew he was taking advantage… but he couldn't stop himself from forming the words. "Have you ever been attracted to me?" At her wide-eyed stare he hurried to try and save his ass, and their friendship. "Because, well, you're a girl, and you know me better than anyone. So if you don't think I'm attractive I don't think I have any hope whatsoever."

Chloe was silent as she stared at him, and then she shook her head and chuckled softly. "Of course I find you attractive, Duke. Even though you farted in front of me that one time."

He flushed darkly at that horrible memory.

She reached out and placed her hand on his arm and leaned in close, her voice soft and her eyes earnest. "You're an amazing guy, Duke Orsino, and I'm not going to rest until Olivia Lennox sees the guy I do and falls madly in love with you."

Somehow, despite the fact that he was touched at the sincerity in her answer, it didn't make him feel better.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man

To the** Guest **who asked**: "Seriously, WHEN are you going to get back to the STORY that ACTUALLY count and MATTER to your readers? 'The New Circle'?"**

My response:

**Thank you for your enquiry. TNC was put on hiatus because every single chapter had someone anonymously complaining, insulting me personally as a person, (multiple times) and tearing into everything I wrote. Every chapter. It got to the point where I didn't want to read the reviews anymore. Dreaded it, actually. So I'm taking a break from that story because I lost enjoyment of writing it due to this. I will get back to it in time, as I had had much planned for it. Thank you for your interest in the continuation of that story and have a nice day. Kind regards. Shadowglove(88)**

* * *

"Oh, she's good." Tess took a sip of her beer and looked around. "She's _very_ good."

Chloe blinked and turned to look at her 'date'. "Olivia?"

"Yeah." The redhead turned to look at her. "She's totally trying to intimidate the competition." She took another gulp. "If I were actually into you, this tactic would _so_ be working on me."

"How so?" The blonde gazed around her, intrigued.

"Well, she's showing just how uptown girl she is to my trailer trash." Tess raised an eyebrow. "Even if the message is intentional or not, it's definitely conveyed by having us in her house and showing us the differences in us. I mean, I grew up in an orphanage, I didn't have trophies for equestrian competitions and stuff like she does." Tess snorted. "Hell, I didn't even _know_ what equestrian meant until two minutes ago. And that's only because I googled the word."

Chloe sidled Tess with a look. "If you're uncomfortable we can leave."

"And make her think she's scared me away? Oh _hell_ no." Tess snorted before she smirked. "I'm going to show her how unaffected I am by her war tactics." With that she plastered on a fake smile and waved out. "Oh Livie! You look _amazing!_" And with that she disappeared into the crowd to play whatever game she and Olivia had going on.

Duke was cornered by three girls who were chatting him up, and he was stumbling through the conversation painfully.

Chloe looked at him and didn't understand it. How was it that he was so great at talking to her? He even knew that she was a girl now! So what was the excuse? If he could talk to her, and even flirt back during their training sessions, why couldn't he apply that to real life? She was really starting to fear that he had a terror of women who weren't her.

The blonde nibbled on her bottom lip and felt a little lonely.

Andrew and Malcolm had stayed at the dorms going over Malcolm's apparently extensive collection of Broadway soundtracks, while Toby was with Eunice planning his part in the festival/faire/whatever. That meant that she'd come with Tess and Duke, and since one was conning her way with the host, and the other was surrounded by girls, it meant Chloe had no one to talk to.

To keep herself busy she started to drink. She knew that it wasn't the smartest move, but she was bored, and lonely, and… well… now she wanted to dance! So she took to the dance floor and mingled with the crowd. It was jam-packed with people and the music was blaring, and while it'd annoyed her before somewhat, she was having the time of her life now. She danced with a couple of people, as a group and one and one, and then began to feel very _unwell _(to say the least). She might've drunk a little too much, _might have_.

Climbing up the stairs, Chloe shook her head at the mansion-sized house Olivia lived in and guessed that yeah, she could see how someone would be intimidated to have Olivia as competition. She seemed like a girl who had it all, was used to having it all, and expected to have it all. Chloe thought the girl was great and sweet, but there was definitely a little bit of a rich spoiled girl there.

Chloe wasn't judging though. She'd love to be rich and spoiled and to live in this house.

The girl _might've_ gotten lost as she explored the rooms, many of them seeming to not have been used… ever. Her stomach finally gave out on her and she hurried to the toilet to vomit. She was terrible with alcohol. Why did she keep drinking again?

Once the toilet was flushed and her mouth washed, the girl dragged herself to the room and collapsed on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling in an almost trance. She must've fallen asleep, because that could be the only explanation she had for the fact that one minute she was staring up at the ceiling, and the next she was cradled in someone's arms. She opened her eyes groggily to see Duke's leather jacket. She recognized his scent and relaxed immediately, nestling closer.

"Should you really carry her like that?" Tess' voice was near and lowered. "What if someone sees you? That's very unmanly, you know."

"Everyone's wasted." Duke's voice was low as well. "They won't notice a thing." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, she's so tiny it's easy to carry her around like this, and easier than waking her up and dealing with her stumbling around."

Tess chuckled softly. "You take good care of her, huh?"

"She's my best friend." The answer was swift and truthful.

"I'm sure you take care of _all_ your friends the same way, big boy." Tess sounded teasing.

"Of course not. If the boys were wasted I'd leave them wherever they dropped." He gave a scoff. "But I'm not going to do that to her. What if someone stumbled upon her secret?" He tightened his grip on her as they continued to move. "No. The only place she's safe to sleep in is home."

"Home." Tess sounded wistful.

"Yeah, our home." Duke cleared his throat. "The dorms."

"I figured where you were talking about, Pointdexter."

Duke and Tess had good chemistry. Maybe he should forget about Olivia and instead try to get with the pretty redhead. Plus, he seemed able to talk normally around her, which was always a plus.

Once Chloe wasn't so spectacularly drunk she'd suggest that.

* * *

Duke had been glad for an excuse to leave the party. Tess wasn't half-bad now that he knew the truth, in fact, he liked the snarky redhead and felt like she was his and Chloe's conspirator. Plus, he knew that Tess, being the only other person around (because Dinah was off on some secretive job) who knew the truth about Chloe, they could talk. It was funny, actually, how he wasn't nervous to talk to Tess at all. At times he was still nervous (or very nervous) around Chloe, but with Tess he realized he'd relaxed completely. It could be that despite the fact that he thought she was extremely hot, he'd never actually been attracted to her himself. He didn't get nervous around her because he didn't care how she saw him, sexually.

And then he paused and realized that that meant he _did_ care about how _Chloe_ saw him. And while it wasn't a huge shock to him (hell, he'd been worried he was _gay_ because of her for crying out loud!) it made him pause and look over at the girl sleeping facing him on her bed. He held onto the soccer ball tightly and tried to understand his conflicting emotions.

He'd had feelings for Olivia for _years_, and yet what he'd felt for her was nothing like what he felt for his roommate. Then again, maybe this was just what one felt for a girl who was ones friend. Duke wouldn't know. He'd never had a female friend before. Maybe this feeling was entirely platonic. Or maybe it was only sexual curiosity that made it harder and harder not to kiss her every time they had 'training' sessions.

Or maybe he had developed a crush.

Which-now that he thought about it-wouldn't be that surprising. She was his friend, she was gorgeous, and she was loyal. She was funny and sweet and mischievous and had very pretty eyes. Also, she smelt nice. And he liked her hair. And her skin was flawless. And... and... oh dear god he _did_ have a crush on her.

Chloe whimpered and opened her eyes to find him staring at her. She didn't seem surprised or disturbed though, not by him at least, as she sat up on the bed and pushed the sheets off of her. She grabbed her pillow and walked the four steps between their beds and stared down at him. She put down her pillow next to his and surprised the boy stiff by slipping into his bed and pulling the covers over her as she turned her back towards him.

Duke gulped as he stared down at her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I dreamt Lionel killed my dad and then killed me."

He didn't need her to go into more detail, was shocked that she'd said this much given how closed-mouth she usually was about _why_ she was in the witness protection program. "I'm sorry."

"It was just a bad dream." But it'd obviously disturbed her enough to jump into bed with him like this. She hesitated before she turned to face him, her pretty eyes clouded with emotion. "Thank you."

His eyes widened as he stared down at her. "For what?"

"For being here for me, for letting me bully my way into your bed like this." She gave him a small smile. "For helping me like you did at the party. For everything."

He gulped. "You don't have to thank me for that. It's what friends do."

She smiled larger, had the nerve to push the soccer ball out of his hands, and then curled close to him, her arm rested curved around his stomach.

Duke felt his body burst in flames at the contact, and he wondered if she could hear his heart about to burst out of his chest. She didn't seem to, though, because in a few minutes her breathing had changed and she obviously slipped into sleep. The soccer player stared down at her and felt an overwhelming desire to protect fill him. Curled around him and snoring slightly she looked much smaller than usual, and she was usually tiny. She was also usually loud and brimming with confidence, but right now he realized it was an act, and that she was much more fragile than she wanted them all to know.

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned over her and turned off the remaining light. He settled into bed more comfortably and a rueful smile curved his lips when she complained in her sleep and then pasted herself closer to him.

He realized, as his eyes closed and sleep began to descend, that he _really_ liked this.

* * *

"You don't say." Chloe grinned up at Toby as they left the classroom together.

"I do say!" Toby laughed and flung an arm around her shoulder. "You, my man, are going to have to come to the debutant festival to see me and Eunice. We both insist."

"So you scored a gig as her assistant. That is awesome." Chloe gave him a thumbs up. "I'm proud of you, Toby. You're really making an effort and that means a lot to girls."

"Good." He grinned.

The two of them smiled at each other.

Toby suddenly frowned. "I've never seen that look before."

Chloe turned her gaze over to see Duke walking towards them, a strange expression on his face as he eyed her and Toby. "Me neither."

"Maybe something bad happened with Olivia?" Toby guessed.

Duke finally reached them, his eyes narrowed and his expression tense. "What's up?"

Toby and Chloe exchanged looks before the girl in boy's clothing turned back to Duke. "Nothing. Why?"

"I don't know." Duke looked between them. "You guys looked like something was going on."

Toby raised an eyebrow. "You okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, _bro_." Duke's voice was hard.

Toby and Chloe exchanged another look before Toby pulled away and held his hands up in submission. "Don't know what's pissed you off, but I'm going to leave Cody to figure it out. I have stuff to do." With an apologetic look to Cody, Toby walked off.

Chloe watched him before she turned on Duke. "What was that about?"

"What was _what_ about?" He wanted to know.

"That attitude you took with Toby!" She glared at him.

"Toby can defend himself, don't you think?" Duke glared right back at her.

She was shocked and looked up at him. "Did you and Toby get in a fight? Because he didn't seem to think you two were fighting." She moved closer. "Why are you annoyed with Toby?"

"I'm not annoyed with him." A muscle that ticked in his cheek said otherwise. "Soccer practice was cancelled."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is _that _what's twisting your boxers?"

He took in a deep breath. "I am _not_ annoyed."

There was no way she was going to believe that. The girl grabbed his arm and yanked him behind her as she moved towards their dorm room.

"W-we have another class to get to!" Duke staggered behind her.

Chloe didn't answer until they'd made it to their dorm room and she flung him inside before she closed the door. "Get on the bed and take off your shirt."

Duke's eyes went wide and he covered his chest with his hands as if he had boobs.

"_Now_."

Even though he looked utterly terrified right now Duke yanked off his shirt and then sat down on his bed.

"Lay on your stomach."

He shot her an even more terrified look but did as told.

Good boy.

The girl moved towards his bed and then straddled his hips, ignoring his squeak into the pillow. She took a second to admire his shoulders and back, before she brought her hands to his shoulder and began to knead.

Duke's whole body went tense, and then he groaned as his body relaxed.

A smile tilted her lips. "I thought so... you're incredibly tense." She shook her head as she began to slowly work on the knots she could feel. "You should really think about getting massages more often. It does athletes good." Considering all that Duke was doing for her, this was the least she could do for him. "Tell me if I'm going too hard on you. I've been told I have a strong grip."

"Nooo..." his voice was melted pleasure. "It feels _so good_."

Pride flared up in her and she chuckled happily as she put some more pressure into her ministrations. "This is better with lotion or some sort of powder, but we'll get some for next time."

Duke made some happy sound that didn't sound like he'd actually heard her and was too lost in the sensation.

"Have you ever been massaged before?"

"Nu-uh."

Okay, so he _was_ listening to her.

She shifted her body slightly and ignored him whimper as she leaned harder into him, her legs on either side of his body, her knees digging into the bed as she leaned forwards to put more pressure on a specific knot.

He let out a choked cry.

"Did that hurt?" Her eyes widened.

He shook his head viciously yet didn't speak. If anything, his eyes were closed tightly and he gripped his sheets with an iron grip.

"I'm surprised you haven't had a massage before, I thought that an illustrious place like Illyria would have a personal masseuse on call for its athletes." She continued to shift as she worked on different knots on his body. "Feel that? That's really tight. Really hard."

"_Yeah._" He sounded agonized.

She paused, a little worried. "Are you sure it's not too painful?"

"I can handle it," he voice was breathy and low.

"You're this bad because you haven't had a massage before and your body's not used to it." She frowned as she got back into what she was doing. "If you want, I'll do you more."

He gave a little whimper.

"Unless you don't like it!"

"_I do_." And he sounded tortured. "_I really do_."

She grinned brightly, pleased to hear that. "Great! I'll do you weekly if you want."

He merely groaned and pressed his face into his pillow.

Suddenly the door opened. "Dudes, you're not gonna-!"

Chloe turned to see Toby and Andrew standing there, their eyes wide and their mouths open. She then realized what this must look like, given the fact that she was supposed to be a guy, and it took all her cunning to bluff them out of it. "Hey! Come on in!"

Duke was stiff under her, tense, face still in his pillow.

Toby and Andrew shared uneasy looks yet entered and closed the door.

"I'm just finishing Duke's massage." Chloe flashed them grins. "Want one?"

Toby and Andrew blinked. Andrew got out a: "M-massage?"

Toby cleared his throat. "Isn't that _weird_, dude?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You want to be athletes, don't you? Every pro has a masseuse to help them with their muscles, that's common knowledge." She went back to massaging Duke as if this wasn't weird. "It helps with their gameplay and injuries and-."

"Wait, is _this_ why Duke's been doing better?" Andrew wanted to know. "He's been getting massages on the sly?"

Okay, they totally were buying it. "I wouldn't say _on the sly_, but these massages really make you realize how badly your body can react when it's not relaxed."

"So _that's_ why he was so grumpy. He needed his next fix." Toby's eyes widened before he collapsed on her bed. "Do me next."

"And me!" Andrew held his hand up. "Do me after!"

Duke lifted his head to glare at them. "Cody isn't doing _either_ of you."

She slapped the back of his head. "Don't be selfish. I don't mind."

"Yeah, Duke!" Toby grinned. "You can't keep Cody's apparently magical hands to yourself! We play the beautiful sport too you know!"

"And we _do_ have that game coming up." Andrew worried.

"How did you learn to massage?" Toby aimed the question to Chloe.

"Well, my best friend, Clark, is a football genius, and I learnt to help him." She grinned at them. "I read up specific massage techniques that helped athletes."

"Best. Friend. Ever." Toby declared.

She grinned brightly at him, relieved that this potentially explosive situation had been resolved.

* * *

Duke Orsino was _not_ happy.

Sure, his muscles and whole body was relaxed thanks to the heavenly massage, but watching Chloe stand over Toby and massage him left Duke feeling even more tense and frustrated than he had before she'd flung him into the room to start with. At least she wasn't sitting astride Toby's hips like she had been with Duke, and it was the only thing that made this whole thing somewhat bearable for the soccer player. Of course, the guys had been the perfect thing to help the agonizing hard-on he'd gotten from her touches, from the fact that he knew her body was pressed against his, go down. But still he wanted Toby and Andrew gone. He definitely didn't want them to have her hands on their naked skin, or to hear them groaning because of her touches either.

Damn it. Andrew and Toby were two of his closets friends, but if they thought that there was going to be a repeat performance concerning these massages they were going to be severely disappointed!

Toby let out a moan that had Duke's blood boiling. A part of him was shocked at just how possessive and protective he found himself of Chloe (who really wasn't making this situation any easier for him) but another part wasn't really that shocked. While Chloe had always been friendly with everyone, Duke and her had always been closer, everyone knew and respected that. But now it felt like Toby, Andrew, Malcolm, Eunice, Olivia-_the world-_were trying to butt in on their relationship.

_Friendship_. On their friendship.

Still, was it so bad to want somethings only for himself?

Conflicted, like always, Duke somehow managed to bite back his instinctive response when Andrew declared that Cody had "done" Toby enough and it was now "his" turn to "do him".

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Lies and Denial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

**A/N: I want to thank each and every person who reviewed/PM'd due to the Author Note on the last chapter and gave me such amazingly wonderful encouragement. You made my day and made me feel so loved. It was ridiculous just how huge my grin was and quite a couple of times I got teary-eyed from how beautiful you guys are to me. I love you all. Thanks for being so terrific and making this all worth it. You all are the reason I write.**

* * *

Chloe smirked at Duke's highly uncomfortable expression. He'd gotten so _nervous_ since he'd found out she was a girl, and while it amused her most of the time it was times like these in which she wanted to slap him up the back of his head. She probably _would have_ slapped him up the back up his head if he wasn't so damned tall.

"I'm terrible at this." Duke hung his head low as he stopped moving and let his hands fall to his sides.

"You're going to learn to slow dance, Duke Orsino!" Chloe glared at him as she grabbed his arms and encircled them around her as she flung her arms around his neck. "This is a really good opportunity to impress the ladies." She gave him a cheeky smile as she began to move once more to the "chick music" he'd winced at when she'd put it to play. Duke was forced to follow her lead, and that really wasn't what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to do the leading. But at least he was moving so she wouldn't complain, for now.

"I-I'm not good at this sort of thing," Duke despaired. "Give me a ball and I'll kick it. But this sort of stuff? It seriously stumps me."

She sent him a small smile as she pulled closer and rested her cheek against his rapidly beating heart. "Right now you're not doing _so_ bad."

"_Really_?" Once again that was squeaked.

"Yep." She closed her eyes. "I actually feel very good right now." She smiled. "You have this large and imposing body that _could_ be scary, but instead I feel very safe. You make me feel that way."

He was horribly silent.

She realized she had said something weird and went to pull away only to have him raise his hands and anchor them immediately on her hips, the grip on her tight as it secured her in place. She smiled softly and closed her eyes again as she once more rested her cheek against his still racing heart beat and let the music sway them. He was getting better, less mechanical and more natural.

"This is nice." Her voice was soft as she spoke. "This is what I like about slow dancing. When you're with someone you care about every nerve in your body could be tingling with awareness, but there's a soothing oneness that comes with being this close to them. To smell their scent and feel their heartbeat-this is almost primordial."

"Y-you make it sound like seduction."

"Isn't it?" She tilted her head up and finally opened her eyes as she reached for his hand and entwined their fingers as she lifted it for him to see. "Haven't you ever heard of the mating dance? Every species has their own way of finding compatibility, and this is one of ours." She stared up into his face as he stared down into hers. "When you're this close to someone else and you don't feel like they're violating your space, when you want to hold them closer, when you don't ever want to let them go... Doesn't that mean something, Duke?"

He gulped, loudly. "Does it?"

"Yes, it does." She smiled at his innocence. It was one of the things she adored about her adorkable roommate. "When you're dancing with the girl you like, take the time and notice how she fits into your embrace. How does it feel to have her so close and in your arms?" She rested her cheek against his heart once more. "What is it like to know that she can hear your heartbeat? That something so basic is giving away so much?" She tilted her head up to look at him. "When she looks at you, so close and so in reach, does your gaze lower to her lips? Do you want to taste her? Would she let you even if you tried?"

"How would I know?" Duke's voice was low, very low.

Then again, so was Chloe's.

She had a feeling it was the atmosphere. Their dancing had slowed and her body felt warm and safe and content as it basked in Duke's embrace. She could feel herself being lulled by the music and the low lights and the whispered conversation.

"She'll look you in your eyes, she might tighten her grip on you..." Chloe did just that as a demonstration. "And sometimes she'll lick her lips in a subconscious move to have your eyes fixated on her lips." The blonde pressed closer. "If she's bold enough she'll cup your jaw like this, gaze up at you like _this_, and while some girls might kiss you first, most want _you_ to kiss _her_ first." Chloe's voice lowered. "Girls want to feel seduced while they are seducing, they want someone who will understand the subtle cues and act on them without hesitation."

"Without hesitation," Duke echoed as he stared down at her and his grip tightened.

"Exactly," she whispered as she got caught in his gaze. "None whatso-."

Suddenly his lips were on hers and her eyes flew open in shock before they closed instinctively and she gripped him tighter. Some part of her mind was trying to remind her desperately that she shouldn't be doing this, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. As Duke's arms tightened around her and his lips pressed harder to hers, Chloe warmed at the clumsiness of the kiss and realized he actually _might not_ have kissed anyone else before. It was so shocking to find out how innocent this hunk was, both in body, soul, and mind. It made her feel like the villain seducing the virgin but she reveled in the feeling as she pressed up on her tiptoes to take the kiss deeper and swallow his groan at the first flick of her tongue.

Innocence or not, instinct seemed to take over Duke as he lifted her, and she whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist. This new, higher position gave her a better access to his lips, gave her more control, and she took it as she deepened the kiss and slid her hands threw his hair before clasping fistfuls of the silk and holding him captive. A part of her was ridiculously thrilled that he could easily hold her up like this without resorting to resting them against the wall for some extra support. It made her feel small and fragile, something she'd never felt before, and she loved the feeling.

A knock sounded loudly on the door.

Chloe's eyes widened and she stared down into Duke's own wide eyes before she hurriedly unwrapped her legs from around him and the second she touched the ground she'd rushed to the door. The girl licked her lips and straightened her clothes and hair before she cleared her throat and unlocked the door to peer out at who was there. Her eyes widened. "Lex?"

He cleared his throat and looked ready to be killed. "I just found out that there was a mixup and that you're sharing a room with someone."

She looked around before yanking in the guy and closing the door behind him. "It's okay." She cleared her throat and turned to Duke, who was still standing where they'd been moments ago but was now turned towards them, eyes narrowed. "This is my roommate, Duke Orsino." She tried to remind Duke with her eyes that Lex couldn't know that Duke knew the truth or she'd be shipped out. "Duke, this is my... _friend. _Lex." She'd hesitated a second because she hadn't known whether to say friend, guardian, or to try and pass him off as a relative.

Duke's eyes narrowed as he came to Lex and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Lex shook that hand, eyes narrowed as well. "Orsino is a very uncommon name." He raised an eyebrow. "Would you be related to Walter Orsino by any chance?"

The younger male nodded. "He's my father."

"I see." Lex turned to Chloe. "So, Cody, I have to apologize _again_ for the mix-up. I've cleared things and you'll be getting your own room starting tomorrow."

Her eyes widened. "_What_?"

Lex eyed her thoughtfully. "I would have thought that you would be elated." He sidled Duke with a sidelong look before he turned his blues back on her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know that you'd had your heart set on being in a room by yourself."

She cleared her throat. "I did, but I've gotten used to this. It's fine." She motioned towards Duke. "Plus, he's good company."

"I'm sure he is." Lex gave Duke his "television" smile and pulled her aside to speak in a very hissed whisper as he leaned closer. "Why are you fighting this? You have to know that it's better for you to be in your own room. Plus, you're a girl, it's not _right_ for you to be sharing a room with a guy."

"How suspicious does this look right now, Lex?" She leaned in closer as well, so their faces were uncomfortably close. "No guardian would mind a boy sharing with another boy, he wouldn't think twice about it. Especially if they get along."

He frowned. "But-."

"_Lex_." She stared up at him. "I'm fine here in this room until I leave with you."

The young billionaire sighed as he eyed her. "The only reason I'm letting this slide is because it's my fault to begin with and you're right, it _would_ look suspicious." He sent Duke a smile before he turned his blues back on Chloe. "Do you know who his father is?"

Chloe shook her head.

"He's one of my lawyers." Lex cleared his throat. "One of the best from what I hear." He ran a hand over his bald head. "If he recognizes you-."

"Don't _worry_ so much Lex," her lips twitched. "You'll go bald."

He stopped, turned to look at her in shock, and then burst out laughing.

She grinned brightly.

He reached out and messed with her hair. "Are you really going to be okay with this?"

She nodded.

He let out a sigh. "Fine." He looked at his watch. "I have to go now if I'm going to tell Principal Gold to cancel your change in rooms." He waved to Duke. "Nice meeting you." And with that he was out of the door.

Chloe peered out and watched him until he disappeared before she closed the door and leaned against it.

"That's Lex Luthor."

Chloe looked up at Duke in shock.

"That means that the guy you're hiding from is _Lionel_ Luthor."

She blinked and then cleared her throat. "I, uh... So your dad talks about his cases with you, huh?"

"Jesus, Chloe! That man is vicious! From what I've heard-!"

"Duke, anything you would've heard, I know first hand."

A muscle jumped in his cheek as he clenched his fists. "You're in serious danger."

"No I'm not, I'm here and I'm _fine_." She gave him a little smile as she moved towards him. "And another stroke of good news is that _you_ are becoming _amazing_ at this whole Casanova thing." Lex's interruption hadn't made her forget about what had happened with Duke, but had instead given her time to get her hormones under control and form some sort of battle plan to keep Duke from getting self-conscious around her. He didn't need to worry that their slip up would ruin their friendship, or that she'd now fall in love with him and make things awkward or try and sabotage his plan to win Olivia. He needed to know that this kiss changed nothing, no matter how amazing it'd been. "Just wait and see, Duke." She forced the smile on her face and winked. "In no time at all you'll be slow dancing with Olivia." She patted his chest. "She'll be yours before she even knows it."

Despite her carefree attitude, saying those words left a bitter taste in Chloe's mouth.

* * *

Duke Orsino was all sorts of messed up inside.

He watched Chloe across the room laughing as she talked to some random guy he'd never even noticed went to his high school until now, hadn't noticed until he was talking to Chloe, until he was making Chloe laugh. Duke mightn't have ever noticed this other guy before, but he noticed him now, and he didn't like him. He didn't. He _really_ didn't. He wanted the guy gone. Suspended even. Kicked out the school would be best. And he knew what this was, he wasn't so innocent in things of the heart that he didn't realize that he was jealous of this nameless, random dude. He knew it because he got this way quite a lot now and it was seriously messing with his brain._  
_

He was jealous of Malcolm. Of Toby. Of Andrew. Of _Olivia_ for crissakes! And that last part _really_ screwed with his mind!

He _knew_ that Chloe was straight, that there was no chance of anything happening between her and Olivia, but the long haired blonde was seriously becoming _obvious_ with her desire to try and get something to happen there! And she was starting to annoy the hell out of Duke! She started popping up everywhere, _just like Malcolm, _and Duke had less and less time with Chloe. Less and less time alone with her. He didn't like it. At all.

The soccer player licked his lips and for a second could still taste his roommate on them. Just that alone made him semi-hard and he growled as he palmed his face.

What was _wrong_ with him?

They were only friends!

She was trying to help him get with _Olivia_-_who was getting on his friggin nerves_!

That was the only reason Chloe had kissed him. To help him become Casanova. Nothing else. Nothing more. She'd made that plain and clear after Lex Luthor had left. And yet Duke was fighting the urge to use that against her. He'd always thought himself the nice guy. Had never thought himself capable of the types of deception he was contemplating. But he really wanted to kiss her again, to hold her in his arms again, to feel and taste her again. It was driving him insane. Especially when these random guys appeared out of the woodwork left right and center!

Damn it!

He took in a deep breath and tried to control his possessive, protective, _jealous_ desires.

Chloe noticed his stare and her greens took on a curious look before she smiled and waved at him.

He gave a small wave back.

She turned back to Random Guy and laughed as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Duke clenched his fists.

* * *

Something was up with Duke and it was probably related to the kiss.

Chloe was lying to herself big time by trying to pretend that that kiss hadn't rocked her world and then some, but she was good at keeping people at distances and creating boundaries. She'd done it with Clark ever since he'd left her at the dance to look for Lana. She'd done it even before then, actually, when her mother had left for the second time and never came back. Chloe was used to having friends yet keeping a part of her closed off so that they didn't have the chance to hurt her, truly hurt her. It was wrong. She knew that. But if she didn't protect herself who would?

But the thought of needing to protect herself _from Duke_ seemed all sorts of wrong. He was about the nicest guy in existance (he and Clark could battle for Nice Guy of the Year for crying out loud!) and she knew without a doubt that he would never try to hurt her.

Still, that kiss had rattled her, and no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was far more attracted to him than she felt comfortable with. It was why she played the whole kiss off as if nothing had happened. She couldn't be weird or Duke would be weirder.

He'd get uncomfortable, or god forbid, he'd feel sorry for her or guilty that he didn't feel the same way. There was _no way_ she was going to go through that again. No way.

"So, the game with Cornwall is tomorrow." Duke wouldn't look at her, gaze on the sports magazine clutched firmly in his hands.

"Right, the Big Game." She looked up at him over the book Tess had ordered for her, which had just come in that day. "Nervous?"

"Not really." He was so lying.

She snapped her book shut and sat up in bed to face him. "Don't jocks have pre-game rituals or parties or something?"

He turned his gaze to her. "The team's having a party tonight by the lake like they always do."

She was surprised to hear that. "Why aren't you there with them?"

He eyed her and shrugged. "I didn't feel like going."

"But isn't this a big deal?" She wanted to know. "Won't the team be angry that you're not there?"

"I told Toby and Andrew to say I wasn't feeling so good so I was resting up to play tomorrow." Duke smirked. "They're not going to mind because of that."

"Sneaky, I like it." The girl eyed him thoughtfully, her lips curled in a semi-smile. "So, why don't you feel like going?"

"What are you? A reporter?"

Her grin grew wide. "I actually was the Editor of my high school's newspaper."

His eyes widened as he turned to her. "Really?"

"Yep." She nodded. "I want to be a journalist and work at the Daily Planet."

He frowned slightly. "You've never said anything about that before. I'm-I don't know you as well as I think I do, huh?"

There was something off with the way he was saying that but she tried to ignore it. "Please, don't be overdramatic. And, here's a friendly warning: even though I have no interest in writing the sports section, if there's any news that has to do with you I'll use my friendship with "Star Athlete, Duke Orsino" to get the scoop. I'll hound you until you give in." She leaned closer. "You'll regret the day you met me." She grinned brightly. "And don't think I won't use our friendship to force you to introduce me to any hot soccer friends of yours, either."

He didn't seem to even be listening to her. Instead his mind seemed to be going a mile a minute. He suddenly closed the magazine, threw it behind him on the floor, and cleared his throat. "That kiss we shared-."

Her eyes widened, shocked that he was brining it up. "Duke-."

"It made me realize that I really don't know how to kiss someone."

She paused, blinked, and then tilted her head. "What?"

He licked his head and looked down. "If we hadn't been interrupted I would've made a mess of that kiss."

"I doubt that." She raised an eyebrow. "You kiss _really_ well."

He cleared his throat and kept his gaze on his toes. "What if I get your training downpat and then I kiss Olivia and I make a mess of it? They say that the first kiss is important. It lets both parties know if they're sexually compatible, right?"

She blinked and thought that one over. "...I suppose."

"What if, because I have basically no experience, I totally mess up and ruin my chance?" He licked his lips. "With Olivia?"

Chloe fought the desire to tell him that maybe Olivia didn't deserve him. But she stopped herself in time and was really relieved she had. What sort of person would she be if she'd done that? She'd just told Duke-and then she'd be-she had to prove to herself that she'd meant it. She could keep this professional. She could help the guy who was helping to keep her safe. She-she could do this. It really wasn't that much more than what she was doing already, right?

A part of her was screaming that it was _a lot_ more than what she was already doing, but another part, an eager part, ignored it as she licked her lips. "Duke?"

"Y-yeah?" He still wouldn't look at her.

"Would you like to practice kissing with me, too?"

He looked up at her with the rapidness of a bullet, his eyes wide and his face flushed. He opened his mouth and tried to get something out but he faltered amidst stutters and lowered his head once more. His eyes closed tightly and he nodded twice.

She should say no. She should tell him there were boundaries that friends didn't cross.

But she'd liked kissing Duke, she really had, and for now at least, she convinced herself that this was all in the name of helping him and not because she _really_ wanted to kiss him again.

"Then we'll practice."

His eyes opened and rose to look into her face, his own scarlet.

Chloe returned his gaze and felt her face heat up as well.

She realized then and there that she'd just invited all sorts of madness upon herself.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Illyria v Cornwall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

**A/N: In the movie the game takes place *after* the debutant faire, but for this story this has been changed up.**

* * *

The game with Cornwall was a huge deal, for everyone, and considering that she was friends with three players Chloe knew that there was no way that she'd be able to get out of going to the game, even if she'd really wanted to. There was _no way_ that the guys wouldn't hunt her down for being so "unpatriotic" like that. Anyway, she knew how important this game was for Duke. Apparently there'd been a huge fight with Cornwall the last time they'd played, and Duke had apparently left the goalie of the other team, some guy named Justin Drayton, crying. While this game was a "friendly" game and whose outcome wouldn't truly affect either's position in the upcoming championship held between the schools in the region, there was apparently a very strong rivalry between Illyria and Cornwall, and she knew that each side would be playing their hardest. This was important for them, and that was why she was standing by the players as they eyed the visiting school's team walk onto the field.

She would've worried about finding a seat up on the bleachers (which was FILLED with people) but she had some friends saving one for her. That was why she was risking being down with the others while Coach Dinklage wasn't looking.

"Oh my god." Toby stared up at the stands. "Eunice is up there." His wide eyes turned to Chloe. "Why is she up there? She _never_ comes to the games!"

The blonde grinned at him. "I asked her to. Thought you'd like it."

"I could hug you right now!" Toby did just that before he pulled away, looked up at the bleachers, and puffed his chest out. "We are _so_ gonna kick Cornwall ass tonight!"

Andrew and Duke shared amused looks.

"GO JUSTIN!" A girl yelled from the stands.

A blonde guy raised his gloved-hand and waved as he smiled at the girl while on his way to the goal post.

Chloe's gaze went to the guy, who had to be Justin Drayton, and raised an eyebrow. She hated to admit it, but the guy was _hot_. Really hot. Not like Duke though. And where Duke was insecure and adorkable, this guy was all sorts of arrogant and self-assured. She could totally tell from the way he walked and smirked.

Making up her face, she turned to Duke to find him watching her watch Justin. The girl in boy's clothing moved towards Duke and leaned down over the sitting boy's shoulder, her head close to his and her voice lowered so only he could hear her. "He's kinda cute."

Duke tensed. "If you like the preppy asshole look."

She liked teasing him. "I might."

He turned his head to face hers and brought their faces close as he glared at her. "You're joking, right?"

She grinned. "Totally."

He shook his head and chuckled darkly as his gaze went to find Justin Drayton watching them. "I'm going to kick his ass and make him cry, _again_."

"Hopefully not _physically_ kick his ass." She pursed her lips. "We don't want you to get a red card before the championship even begins."

He turned to face her once more, eyes wide. "You know about red cards?"

She grinned brightly. "I haven't just been ogling your hot self on the field all these times you forced me to come watch you play, you know." She felt quite proud of herself. "I actually have a working understanding of the game."

"Is that so?" He grinned up at her.

"Don't put me to referee or anything, but yeah."

Their gazes locked and they smiled that smile they only had for each other.

"Simmons!" Coach Dinklage's yell had Chloe jumping up and turning to face him with wide eyes. "You're here."

She nodded, somewhat terrified of the man. "Yes. But I'm about to leave. Right now."

"You're watching the game." That sounded like an order.

"Y-yeah." She pointed up to the stands. "I am."

"Good." He glared at her, hands clasped behind his back. "You're Duke's lucky charm so you better not go anywhere. We need you tonight to show these Cornwall bastards their place. Beneath our feet!"

"Yeah!" The players cheered.

"L-lucky charm, coach?" Duke stuttered.

"Don't think I don't see that you've been playing better since this kid has come along, Orsino." Coach Dinklage shot him a look as if asking if Duke thought he were an idiot. "Don't think that I don't know what's going on here."

Duke went pale. "Coach, I don't know what you think—."

"Mr Belch and Mr Aguecheek have told me _everything_." Coach stormed closer to them, his eyes on Chloe. "They say that you have been forcing the three of them to eat healthier and have been giving them massages to help with their muscles." He narrowed his eyes, voice harsh. "In other words, you've made yourself the unofficial team physician." He slapped Chloe hard on her back and sent her stumbling a couple of steps forwards. "I have seen an improvement in those three since you've come along. I approve." He motioned his thumb towards some of the other players. "Keep it up and I'll hand over a couple of other guys who need a strong hand."

Chloe's eyes widened as she realized exactly what the coach wanted from her. "Uh, I have no training whatsoever."

"Of course you don't, you're in high school you numbskull." He rolled his eyes. "_This_ will be experience! Much better than training!" He clapped Chloe once more on the shoulder. "Go on now, off with you. But stay on the bleachers!"

"Y-yes sir! Coach, I mean!" She shot Duke a little look, mouthed: 'Kick their butts!' and hurried up towards the bleachers. She excused herself passed the people already seated and moved to where Olivia, Maria, Eunice and Malcolm sat. "Thanks for saving the seat for me, you guys!"

"No prob, bro!" Malcolm took in a deep breath and shook his knees in an obviously nervous trait. "I don't usually come to these games. This is my first one."

"Me too," Eunice whispered.

"We usually don't come either, but Cody's right, we need to support the home team." Maria passed Chloe a 'GO ILLYRIA' personal flag.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled at her and gave the flag a little wave. "Thanks you all, guys. I know the team really appreciates the show of support."

Olivia, on Chloe's other side, grinned. "Thanks for inviting us."

Of course she'd invite them. It would be boring to be in the stands by herself, and Olivia cheering Duke on would make him play better.

The girl in boy's clothing bit back the bitter taste that returned to her mouth, and she forced a smile as she turned to Olivia. She leaned in and whispered: "How have things been with Malcolm?"

Olivia blushed slightly as she ducked her head and leaned in as well. "He's actually almost completely stopped stalking me. He's too busy, I think. I mean, even when we're in the same group, like now, he's usually busy talking to Eunice or Andrew or you or even Maria."

Chloe grinned. "That's good."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks."

Malcolm leaned forwards in his seat and gazed passed Maria to Chloe. "You'll never believe what I found out today."

She leaned forwards as well. "What?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian Hastings is returning to Illyria."

"_Really_?" Maria turned to look at him in shock.

Olivia blinked. "I haven't heard anything about that."

"_He's so cute_," Eunice gushed. "How do you know this?"

"I'm the Dorm Director, of course I know these things." Malcolm puffed out his chest in pride at knowing the news before everyone else.

Chloe thought about it for a moment before she realized where she'd heard that name before. "Wasn't he Duke's old roommate?"

Olivia nodded. "He was a nice enough guy I suppose, just really into his music and nothing much else."

Maria gave a little smile. "I _liked_ his music."

"I did too, don't get me wrong, but there has to be more to life than music." Olivia shook her head.

Intrigued, Chloe spent the first part of the game wondering about Sebastian Hastings, but when Duke scored the first goal she was all into the game again and got up and cheered along with the rest of the Illyrian crowd.

Duke looked up at the stands as he jogged away from the goal post, his team mates slapping his back. His gaze met Chloe's.

She grinned down at him and gave him two thumbs up.

He grinned back, large and happy, before he jogged to his place as the cheering died down and game started once more.

* * *

All throughout the game Duke found his gaze heading towards the bleachers, and while sometimes he found Chloe in conversation with someone in her group, most of the time his eyes met hers and he was gifted with a bright smile and a thumbs up or an encouraging wave of her mini flag. Every single time that happened he pushed on harder, and it was only after the second goal that he realized that he wanted to impress her. He wanted her to continue yelling his name out like that, one voice in the multitude that somehow seemed to make its way to his ears despite it all. He didn't glance at Olivia or anyone else, not once. Every single time his gaze went to the bleachers it was like a heat-seeking missile towards Chloe, and every time she smiled brightly it gave him energy and desire to do even better. To prove something, though he wasn't even sure what.

Maybe Coach was unto something. Maybe Chloe _was_ his lucky charm.

The thought made him smile as he stole the ball and sent it flying towards stupid Justin Drayton.

* * *

Illyria beating Cornwall was celebrated long and hard, with Duke as personal champion considering he'd scored three of the five goals which had decimated their opponents. Everyone had declared how Duke had been on _fire_ that night, with praises also going to Toby and Andrew, who'd scored the other two goals respectively. Chloe had received another hearty pat on the back from the ever intimidating Coach Dinklage and she was a little worried that because the three players she was "taking care of" had scored the goals that night, that he'd start assigning others to her. She did _not_ want to be a sports doctor and knew that there was no way that her interference in the boys' normal lives was the reason for their apparent improvement. They loved "the beautiful game" as Toby called it, and she knew they practiced their butts off.

Even though the celebrations seemed to be planned to extend into the early morning, Duke had retired relatively early, and Chloe had left with him despite the fact that everyone else (even Eunice and Malcolm) had stayed to party hardy with everyone else.

As soon as the door closed behind them Duke grabbed Chloe by her hips and lifted her in a twirl.

Hands on his shoulders, the blonde laughed. "You were amazing tonight!"

"Did you see the _tears_ in Drayton's eyes?" Duke crowed as he finally lowered her. "He wasn't so hot _then_, was he?"

"He definitely wasn't." Her laughter was bubbly as she gripped him tightly, a little dizzy. She then remembered something and gave Duke a mischievous look. "Who's last name is _Belch_? Toby or Andrew?"

"Toby," Duke snickered. "Just don't tell him I told you."

"Oh my god." Her shoulders shook with her laughter.

Duke's expression was wicked.

"_Poor Toby_!" She decided she wasn't going to tease the poor boy over such an unfortunate last name.

"We call him Belchy sometimes." Duke was all sorts of playful tonight.

She loved it. "You people are horrible friends."

"Nah, we need to keep him humble." Duke leaned in, lips curled in a smile.

Chloe stared up into his face and wasn't sure who moved first, only that she _had_ moved, and met Duke halfway as their lips crashed hungrily against the other's. Her hands cupped his face while his arms curled around her and he kissed her desperately. She smiled into the kiss, loving the feel of his need, and opened her mouth to the kiss, urging him to do the same as she curved in his hold and tilted her head to grant him better access to her mouth.

Duke made a strangled sound in the back of his throat at the first flick of her tongue, and Chloe laughed into the kiss when he backed them against a wall and responded with a flick of his own. He pinned her against the wall with his body, his hands slowly making their way down her shoulders. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer before she spun them around and pushed him hard against the wall.

Duke's eyes widened, darkened, and his lips parted. Feeling on fire, Chloe reached up and yanked him down so that their lips could meet in a hungry kiss. She didn't know if it was the excitement from winning the game, or whether seeing Duke so playful and carefree, so comfortable and carefree, was a total turn-on. All she knew was that she needed to kiss him, to touch him, to be as close to him as possible, and if the way he pulled her closer had anything to say about it, he wasn't complaining.

In fact, Duke's whimpers were low and pleasure-filled as he pulled a move similar to what she'd done minutes ago and swung them around so that she was the one once more pressed against the wall. His fingers clasped through hers, their fingers sliding against each other's and clasping tightly into fists which he pinned up above her head as he leaned in closer and took the kiss deeper.

She could hardly think, pleasure and need racing in her stomach as she shifted her body deliberately against the semi-hardness she could feel against her abdomen.

He cried out into her mouth and she could feel him growing harder.

The fact that she could do this to him was a heady thing, and she moved provokingly against him. Despite this she wasn't prepare for when he bucked against her, and this time it was _him_ swallowing _her_ cry as shock and pleasure raced throughout her body.

Duke's lips left hers as he sighed deeply, closed his eyes tighter, and rested their foreheads together.

She stood there, staring up into his face, impressed at his self-control. She could feel against her stomach how affected he was, and yet he'd slowed down and was obviously trying to regain some semblance of control over himself. "You don't need to practice on me."

"I do." He kept his eyes closed.

"But Duke," and it was hard for her to say this, "you're an amazing kisser. Olivia—."

His eyes opened and he stared down at her. "Don't hate me."

Chloe blinked as she looked up at him. "Why would I—?"

"I—uh—I don't—uh," Duke was back to stammering as he licked his lips. "I don't really… I don't want… I'm not into… I…"

Chloe stared up into his face in confusion. "Duke." She reached up and grabbed his chin as she forced him to face her. "What is it?"

"I didn't mean to… I just wanted… Even when I thought…" He closed his eyes tightly once more. "I'm a horrible person."

She blinked, and then blinked again. She didn't know how she knew what he was trying to say, it was a mess for crying out loud, but somehow she did. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened as she stared up at him. "You like me."

He nodded while he kept his eyes closed tightly.

"Since _when_?" She frowned. "Since we've kissed?"

"_Since I thought you were a guy_."

She had no idea how to react to this shocking discovery. "_What_?"

"I thought I was gay." Duke's voice was mournful. "I nearly went insane."

Her heart began to race. "What about Olivia?"

"Do you remember what you told me that night at the cinema?"

She looked up at him. "That you needed to try harder with her?"

"The other part." A dark blush climbed up his neck to the tips of his ears.

For a moment she didn't know what he was talking about, and then she did, and a blush started to climb up her neck as well. "Oh."

"Yeah." He tightened his closed eyes further and lowered his head. "I really _was_ only paying attention to you. And not to Olivia."

"But you two _clicked_ that night, you actually talked."

"We talked about _you_, Chloe." His voice was agonized. "And about how much we didn't like Dinah. _That_ was our topic. _You_."

She had no idea what to say to that. Her heart raced like crazy and she could hear it beating like drums.

"I know… I know that you're only doing this to help me…" He couldn't look at her. "I know I'm a mess… I can't talk… I can't express myself… I'm a total _mess_." He cleared his throat. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same—."

Chloe pressed up on her tip toes, grabbed the front of his shirt, and kissed him deeply, interrupting him with her lips.

His eyes widened and then they closed and his hands were on her arms, gripping her tightly as he returned the kiss with clumsy eagerness that curled her toes.

* * *

Duke woke up to find Chloe sleeping next to him on his bed. They were both fully clothed and nothing had happened, but he couldn't keep the cheesy grin off of his face as he looked up at the ceiling. While she hadn't exactly said she liked him he figured her actions from the night before were enough to go by. She liked him enough to make out with him against a wall, make out with him in his bed, and trusted him enough to fall asleep there.

Considering today was saturday, Duke closed his eyes and let himself drift back to sleep. He would sleep in today, and enjoy it fully.

Of course, he had no way of knowing what would happen later that day.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. The New Player

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

* * *

Duke didn't know _what_ woke him up, but he did, and when he did all he could do was stare in horror at Andrew Aguecheek. He wasn't horrified that Andrew was in the room, but he was horrified at the fact that Chloe was sleeping next to Duke on the bed, her hands gripping at his shirt. Her clothes were rumpled and he knew it was more than obvious _what_ they'd been doing before they fell asleep. He untangled himself from her and sat up in bed as he looked at Andrew, who seemed rooted to the spot.

"This isn't what you think it is!" Duke kept his voice low but urgent.

Andrew cleared his throat. "You, uh, really need to start locking your door if you're gonna do stuff like this with her, you know."

Duke opened his mouth to deny it when he suddenly paused and realized what Andrew had said. "You know she's a girl?"

Andrew blinked. "Of course I do. I have since the first day."

Duke collapsed onto the bed in shock. "Are you serious? _How_?"

It was Andrew's time to widen his eyes. "Don't tell me you actually thought she was a boy!"

Duke flushed. "I only found out _very_ recently."

Andrew let out a snicker and moved to sit on Chloe's empty bed. "You're telling me that all this time you've been so obviously hot for her you thought she was a guy?"

"Laugh it up," Duke groaned. "I was sure I was gay. I was terrified."

Andrew sighed, all laughter gone. "That's not an easy thought to stumble across."

"No, it isn't," Duke agreed.

Andrew then cleared his throat. "Well, it seems I was the only one who figured it out. How any of you guys thought she could possibly be a guy is beyond me." He eyed the sleeping girl. "Is she in trouble?"

He shook his head. "This is basically witness protection."

Andrew's eyes widened. "How bad is it?"

"Multiple counts of murder. And attempted murder." He licked his lips. "She's the attempted murder part."

"Jesus." Andrew ran his hand over his face. "It's a good thing everyone is so horribly oblivious."

Duke nodded his head before he frowned. "If you've always known that Chloe was a girl, why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Her name's Chloe?" Andrew blinked at that before he cleared his throat and looked away. "And I didn't tell anyone because I understand the need to hide something about yourself."

Duke didn't understand exactly what Andrew was trying to say, but he felt it was important. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Andrew made a scoffing sound.

"I'm serious." Duke's eyes narrowed. "I'll still be your friend, no matter what."

Andrew's gaze rose to him and was surprisingly vulnerable for a split second before he stood rapidly. "I'm assuming that the only other people who know are Tess and Dinah."

Duke shook his head.

"Well, we're gonna have to get together and talk about what we can do to make this all more believable." He turned his gaze towards the bed. "Chloe, you're gonna need it considering I just heard a rumor that coach wants to give MacMillan and Connolly over to you to "do your thing" with."

Duke opened his mouth to ask Andrew why in the hell he was talking to a sleeping person.

Chloe turned in the bed and opened her eyes. "You're joking."

Duke's lips parted in shock. Just how long had she been awake and how had Andrew known?

"Nope." Andrew shook his head. "They have promise, but coach thinks they need a "strong hand" so he's going to assign them to you." Andrew made a face as he shivered. "And you don't want to let Coach Dinklage down. He's scary."

"He _is_." Chloe sat up and stared at Andrew. "Thanks. For everything."

He grinned brightly. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice." Her face went serious. "I wasn't paying attention."

Andrew went pale and shot Duke a look before he turned to Chloe. "Y-you d-don't-."

"Don't worry." She got up and hugged Andrew.

Duke had a feeling she was whispering something to the blonde boy, and a part of him was seriously uncomfortable with his unofficial girlfriend doing this. Andrew wasn't exactly ugly.

Andrew gulped and nodded and gulped once more before he hugged her back.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and finally pulled back before she went to Duke and seemed to sense how insecure he was at this moment because she flung her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his heartbeat. Her gaze was on Andrew. "I mean it."

"Thanks." He looked touched, his voice thick. He then cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to go and see if Eunice and Malcolm are awake as yet."

Duke blinked. "Huh?"

"They crashed in our room last night." Andrew looked highly amused. "Toby was over the moon but I don't think he slept a wink. Eunice and Malcolm can be creepy, but Toby had his Edward Cullen thing going on too because he spent most of the night just _staring_ at her as she snored on his bed." Andrew brought an embarrassed hand to his face. "He sat on the chair all night and creeped me the hell out with his Eunice Stare."

Chloe bit her lips in an obvious effort not to go: Awwwww!

Duke shook his head and hoped to god that he never got that bad. Then again, he had it easy. Unlike Toby, he had a friendship with the girl he liked, and he felt at ease to touch her, welcomed. So he figured he was blessed and lucky and he really needed to cut Toby some slack.

Andrew shook his head at Duke, as if able to read his thoughts. "I'm leaving before the sappiness in his expression drives me insane." He shot Chloe a grin. "I wish you luck. You'll need it!" And before Duke could defend himself, Andrew was gone.

Chloe turned towards Duke and smiled. "Am I gonna need luck with you?"

He grinned down at her and pulled her closer as their lips drew together.

The door flew open and Andrew stuck his head in. "I knew it! _Dudes_! Come on! I _told_ you to lock the door!" With that he reached in, turned the lock, and closed the door, locking them safely within.

Duke and Chloe stared at each other before they began to laugh.

* * *

"Sebastian's coming back?" Duke blinked as he ate breakfast with everyone (or those who weren't horribly hungover and still sleeping it off at least) at Cesario's. "This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Malcolm told us yesterday." Chloe took a sip of her coffee. "You want me to move out so your old roommie can move in?"

Duke shot her a look that had her cackling in evil laughter.

Andrew smirked into his plate.

Toby sighed happily. "When Eunice sleeps she looks like an angel."

Everyone ignored him.

"So what was Sebastian like?" Chloe asked curiously.

"He's okay, I suppose." Duke gave a shrug of his shoulders. "He was just very much into his music and not much else."

"Reminds me of someone and his soccer," Chloe teased.

"Hey!" Duke cried.

Andrew snickered. "It's kinda true though."

"Whose friend are you?" Duke wanted to know.

"I never said that it was a _bad_ thing!" Andrew tried to defend himself.

Her phone buzzed with a text and she checked it. "It's from Tess. Says she needs to see me later about something." She texted back that she'd be over the shop soon and then turned to Andrew. "You will want to go check that book I was telling you about?"

He nodded. "I'll come with."

Duke raised and eyebrow. "Am I not invited or something?"

"Of course you aren't, this is a date." Chloe gave him a cheeky smile.

"Yep." Andrew grinned. "I'm totally stealing your roommate."

Duke rolled his eyes.

"Hey roomie!"

The new voice caused them to look up to see a very handsome brunet walking towards them.

"Sebastian!" Duke's eyes widened. "Hey man."

"Hey." Sebastian stopped in front of them and grinned. "What's up?"

"So you're really coming back," Andrew eyed him.

"Yep. What mom wants mom gets." He rolled his eyes before they landed on Chloe. "You're cute."

Her eyes widened.

Duke's narrowed.

Toby snorted, apparently awoken from his Eunice-induced trance. "Dude, no guy likes to hear that!"

Sebastian's gaze rested on Chloe before he smirked in intrigue. "Looks like Illyria is gonna be more interesting than I remember."

Chloe stared at him in shock and realized that he knew she was a girl. Somehow he could tell. He _knew_.

Duke cleared his throat and angled himself in such a way that his arm was resting on the back of her seat, his eyes hard on Sebastian.

The amusement seemed to grow on Sebastian's face. "Well, move over boys, I'm joining you all for breakfast."

* * *

Duke tried to remember exactly _why_ he'd liked Sebastian Hastings. He knew for a fact that that had been the case because they'd spent months together in relative peacefulness, and when Sebastian had left Duke had worried that he wouldn't get along with his next roommate, but something must have happened while Sebastian was transferred out because he was rubbing Duke's last nerve. The guy spent the whole breakfast fixated on Chloe, the _whole_ breakfast, and after that "cute" comment Duke was worried his ex roommate was gay and trying to pick up "Cody".

And Chloe needed to stop being so damned _inviting_. She should've figured out by now that Sebastian had narrowed in on her. She should be pushing him away and being unlikable or something. She should at least not as cute and appealing as always.

Her eyes widened as she leaned across the table. "No way are you a part of Hummingboard!"

He blinked. "You've heard about my group?"

"Heard about it? I love it!" She pulled out her phone and went through something on it. "I first heard about you guys through my cousin, Lois, she's a huge fan of indie bands who haven't really made it big yet but should. She's one of those "I liked them before they were mainstream" people, you know? She went to a couple of your concerts and downloaded some music from itunes and made me listen to them so many times I ended up having to download them from itunes too." She turned the phone to face Sebastian to reveal about eight songs listed under the artist: Hummingboard.

He let out a loud breath as he looked at the phone and then at her. "Oh wow. This is-I'm honored."

"I'm fangir-boying right now." She grinned brightly. "Are you the lead singer?"

He nodded.

Chloe's eyes lit. "You so totally _killed_ it in Rockabye Boo."

"Thanks, I know that song is kinda ridiculous but-."

"It's one of my favorites." Chloe's voice was so earnest.

"-it's one of my favorite," Sebastian announced at the same time.

Chloe and Sebastian shared smiles.

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Are we gonna have to get you two a room or something?"

Sebastian smirked.

Andrew turned to look at Duke thoughtfully just as Duke said:

"No, they don't." Duke cleared his throat as everyone's eyes turned on him. "No rooms will be necessary."

Chloe stared at him with confused amusement.

Sebastian just looked amused.

So did Andrew.

Toby, on the other hand, was confused. "You don't think I meant that, right? I aint selling little Yoda to Sebastian." As an afterthought he added. "No way would he be able to afford the selling price."

Chloe burst out laughing. "Well, I'm glad to know that I'm valued!"

"You totally are." Toby turned to Chloe. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been lucky enough to watch Eunice sleeping. Or talk to her. Or, or _anything_." He leaned across the table. "Cody, bro, you're the man."

Sebastian smirked.

Chloe smiled at Toby. "Yes I am."

Sebastian's amusement and intrigue grew...

...as did the bad feeling in Duke's gut.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to ask Duke to do this?" Chloe made a face. "I mean, he's more intimidating than I am." She looked down at her tiny body. "A _lot_ more."

"Oliver will be able to pick up that there is _no_ attraction between me and Duke, whereas you and I have great chemistry." Tess placed her hands on her hips. "Sure, it's as friends, but you can tell chemistry from no chemistry."

Chloe let out a sigh. "Can the guys come to back me up in case he wants to beat the crap out of me for stealing his girl?"

"Once again, I'd already broken up with him years ago, he's trying to _get back_ with me." Tess made a face. "That's not happening."

"Okay, okay." Chloe sighed. "I'll tell your ex boyfriend to back off, that you and I are together now so he needs to back off."

Andrew, who'd been flipping through a book that had pictures of the greatest Broadway musicals, looked up at them. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with her telling a guy to back down. I mean, we'll be there, but it'll make her look less manly if we step in to save her."

Tess turned to Andrew. "Oliver really isn't the violent type."

"Let's hope so." Andrew made a face. "Duke isn't either, but I don't see him taking your ex punching Cody very well."

Tess grinned brightly as she turned to the tiny blonde in their midst. "I'm so glad he found his balls and actually told you how he felt about you."

Chloe flushed as she grabbed the first book she could find and flipped through it.

Andrew and Tess shared amused looks over her head.

Chloe closed her book. "What if he doesn't really like me?"

Andrew snorted. "He liked you so much he was worried he was _gay_."

Tess pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the counter. "_And_ he totally hated me and Dinah because he thought we were threats. Once he realize we weren't he and I have gotten along _great_."

Chloe looked between the two of them, a little more relieved. But still... "He was in love with Olivia for _three years_. How could he fall out of love of her and into... something... with me?" She gave a little groan. "What if I'm just _really_ easy and convenient?"

Tess' eyes widened. "_How easy have you been_?"

Andrew leaned closer, clearly interested in the answer as well.

Chloe flushed hotly. "We've only made out. Get your minds out of the gutter."

Tess and Andrew shared disappointed looks, they both had obviously been expecting something juicier than that.

Chloe was beginning to regret bringing Andrew today because now that Tess knew he knew as well, well, Chloe had a feeling those two were going to form a friendship from hell and gang up on her.

"Chloe, you just have to see how that guy looks at you to know that it's not just _convenience_." Tess pursed her lips.

"Plus, to be brutally honest, I think you might just explode his mind if you did more than kiss him at this point," Andrew admitted. "He's not exactly a smooth ladies' man and you were his first kiss."

Chloe's and Tess' eyes widened as they zeroed in on the soccer player.

"No way!" Tess squealed.

"Did he tell you that?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Not exactly..." Andrew hedged. "But I know for a fact that before you moved in he kept complaining that he'd die without ever having kissed anyone."

Chloe and Tess shared wide-eyed looks.

Andrew hung his head. "Don't tell him I said that. He'll kill me."

Chloe gave a little smile.

Tess was downright smirking as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders and pulled her to lean back against the counter. "Still worried?"

Chloe tilted her head and smiled up at the redhead.

* * *

"So, tell me about Cody." Sebastian leaned against the wall as the guys browsed the sports store.

"What about him?" Toby looked up from the shin-guards.

Sebastian gave a little shrug. "What's he like? Does he get teased? Because he's tiny."

"Yeah, he totally is tiny. When we first met him we couldn't believe he was our age. I mean, he looks like he hasn't hit puberty yet." Toby grinned. "But he's a great guy, and what he lacks in physique he makes up in attitude. Dude has 'tude."

Sebastian nodded as he watched Toby's expression and figured that the boy had no idea that kid was a girl, and Sebastian had no idea _how_ anyone could be that blind. Cody was _so very much_ a girl it was ridiculous. Even with the boyish clothes she just looked like a tomboy. The only thing that had him stumped is why (and how) she was going to Illyria as a boy. There was definitely a story there. Also, did Duke know she was a girl? Because the guy had definitely given Sebastian the "back off" look various times throughout the breakfast.

Either way, this Cody person must be something else to have stolen Duke's interest away from Olivia Lennox. While Sebastian had been his roommate, Duke had been head over heels (embarrassingly) in love with the pretty blonde girl. He'd been blind to all others and a mess with girls in general. Sebastian had been sure that Duke would somehow fumble his way into a relationship with Olivia and he'd been silently cheering the soccer player on, but this seemed like a much more interesting pairing.

"He's a serious playa too." Toby sounded very proud right now. "He just broke up with this girl who was a solid ten, _hawt_ like you wouldn't believe! And you know who he's with right now? Hottie Tess."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "The redhead from the bookstore?"

Toby nodded. "He's saying it was an amicable split with Dinah and that she doesn't mind him and Tess being together, but if you saw the three of them together like we did, you'd be able to tell that the ones that had the real chemistry were the Codster and Tess. There's no way that Dinah didn't sense that and get pissed off."

Okay, maybe Cody _was_ a girly looking boy. But Sebastian had been so _sure_! And Duke's protectiveness-. It had all seemed to point to... Then again, didn't Viola usually tell him that the obvious answer was usually the correct one? Cody could be a very girly boy who somehow used his girly looks to score with women.

Damn.

He'd been _so sure_.

Sebastian licked his lips when he realized that it still didn't explain Duke's behavior. Unless...

He froze.

Was Duke _gay_?

He blinked.

Damn. He hadn't thought about that! Maybe the reason why Duke sucked so hard with girls was because he secretly liked guys!

Okay. This was weird. He'd been that guy's roommate and he'd never gotten anything but a heterosexual vibe from him.

Talking about Duke, the guy returned to their side from where he'd been looking at some shoes.

Toby sent him a sideways look. "Aren't those _way_ too small for you?"

Duke looked up from the pair. "They're for Cody, his shoes are about to wear thin." He made a face. "I don't know what he's doing to wear them down though 'cause it's not like he does a lot of running or sports in general."

Toby shrugged and picked up a wrist band.

Sebastian eyed Duke and wondered why Toby didn't find it odd that Duke was buying something like this for another boy.

Seriously intrigued, Sebastian figured he'd have a mystery to keep him from dying of boredom now that he was back in Illyria.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. A Night Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

* * *

Oliver Queen looked like someone you'd see in an Abercrombie & Fitch catalogue. Chloe's first reaction to seeing him was to widen her eyes in shock, her second to whisper one word: _wow_. Unfortunately, Duke had noticed both the widened eyes _and_ had heard the _wow_, and Chloe could tell he wasn't very happy at this moment. But she couldn't concentrate on him for now. No. She had to think about Tess and the reason why she'd come here in the first place. And that had everything to do with Oliver Queen.

She gave Duke a little apologetic smile before she left him with Andrew and made her way towards where Tess and Oliver were talking. "Hey babe."

"Baby!" Tess _might_ have overacted her delight in seeing Chloe as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

Damn it. Chloe was getting kissed by more girls than she was comfortable with, but she let the redhead do her thing considering that this was all a show to get Oliver to back off. The smaller blonde rested her arm around Tess' waist when the redhead finally pulled back and held out her hand to the ridiculously taller Oliver. "Nice to meet you, I'm Cody Simmons."

"This is the person I've told you about." Tess eyed Oliver in defiance. "The person I love."

Oliver eyed the two of them before he turned to Chloe and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Oliver Queen."

"So, you and Tess used to go out." Chloe had no idea how to start this conversation than to just dive into it head-first.

Oliver nodded as he shucked his hands into the pockets of his designer pants. "A couple of years ago."

"It ended badly." A muscle jumped in Tess' cheek before she forced a smile on her face. "But at least things are good in my life _now_."

Oh boy. Tess wasn't going to help this be less awkward than it had to be.

Oliver looked around the bookstore. "I can't believe you still work here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The redhead glared at him.

"It wasn't an insult." His turned his eyes on her. "I just meant that when we were together you had plans of becomming a doctor. I just thought that you'd be beginning your first year of medical school now."

"Things change, people change." A muscle ticked in Tess' cheek.

"That's why I'm here." Oliver stepped closer. "I have changed."

"That's great." Tess let out an impatient sigh. "But I'm not in love with you so I don't _care_."

* * *

Duke eyed Oliver Queen as he, Tess and Chloe spoke. The soccer player frowned as he observed and examined every inch of the obviously rich guy. "He's not all that."

Andrew scoffed and didn't look up from the CDs he was browsing through. "That's not what OK! and People magazine say."

The soccer player narrowed his eyes on his friend. "Is he famous?"

"Not really, but he's known by association, good looking, and has had a couple of scandals some years back, so people take notice of him." Andrew shrugged. "His dad is Robert Queen."

The name sounded familiar, but Duke couldn't place it. "Is he a singer or something?"

"Try the Founder and sole owner of Queen Enterprises."

Duke's eyes widened as he suddenly realized where he'd heard that name before. "My dad plays golf with that guy!"

Andrew nodded. "They did that charity poker event together too."

"Damn it!" Duke turned to once more look over to where Chloe, Oliver and Tess were talking. "He could recognize her!"

* * *

"You need to get lost." Tess leaned into Chloe as she glared up at Oliver. "I don't care about catching up with you or bonding over times passed. You're my past and I live in the future."

Oliver's gaze went from Tess to Chloe.

The tiny blonde somehow managed to understand his silent communication and turned to Tess. "Hey babe, can you give us a moment?"

Tess looked between the two of them, clearly uncomfortable with this, but she nodded, pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek (sent a glare to Oliver) and walked towards where Duke and Andrew were.

Chloe watched her go before she sighed and turned to face Oliver. "You really hurt her, man."

Oliver nodded with a sigh as well. "I know."

Chloe eyed him. "What were you expecting by coming tonight? Because I get this feeling that despite everything you weren't actually trying to get back with her."

"You're surprisingly astute for a kid." Oliver gave a tired smile before he gazed into the distance. "When Mercy and I were together I was a different person. I was a real asshole and I know that I messed her up really badly." He took in a deep breath. "I was in a really bad place at the time and I took it all out on her. She didn't deserve that."

The girl in boy's clothing realized something as she observed him. "You're not looking to get back with her, you're here to ask her to forgive you."

Oliver nodded. "I don't deserve forgiveness and I don't blame her for how she is acting. I just want her to know that _I know_ that I was an asshole and that she deserved better."

Chloe licked her lips. "I could try talking to her."

"Thanks, but you don't have to." He watched Tess talking to Duke and Andrew. "She's in a much better place now and that's all that I could hope for." His gaze turned to Chloe. "I'm just so relieved that I didn't leave her completely twisted, that she can actually trust and get close to people again. For a while I was worried that that was the case, but I should've known she'd pull herself out of the funk and get back up. Mercy's a survivor."

"She's definitely a tough cookie," Chloe agreed.

Oliver turned to face Chloe. "I guess I'm still a bit egoistical though."

She blinked in confusion. "How so?"

"I feel better knowing she moved on with a girl." Oliver snickered.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Who says I'm a girl?"

Oliver laughed at that. "I have an eye for beautiful women, believe me when I say that not even the most mannish attire can hide what you are. Not to me at least." He leaned in closer. "Take care of her for me."

She looked up at him, their faces close. "I don't need you to tell me that."

He grinned handsomely and bopped his finger against the tip of her nose. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you." With that he pulled away and walked out of the book store.

Chloe watched him go and could feel the others arrive at her side. "He wanted to apologize for being an asshole."

Tess raised an eyebrow. "I don't need that. Just by showing up he brought up memories that I'd managed to repress. The forgiveness wouldn't have made me feel any better, it all for the sake of alleviating _his_ conscience."

Chloe could hear the hurt in that voice, and she wrapped her arms around the redhead in a tight hug.

For a moment Tess stood there rigidly, trying to be strong, but then she broke down and hugged Chloe back just as tightly.

* * *

"If you guys are gonna do this whole Girls Afternoon Out thing - why exactly are Andrew and Malcolm going along?" Duke wanted to know as he and Chloe walked towards his motorcycle on the campus ground a little later that day. "And why aren't _I_ invited?"

"Well, I _would've_ invited you along but you're going to visit your parents for the rest of the evening." She clasped her hands behind her back. "And about the other boys, well, Tess thinks Andrew is cool-and Malcolm just _popped_ out of nowhere and heard us talking about going out and it would've been _rude_ not to invite him along. Plus, he and Andrew are bonding over Broadway so it would be a good way for their friendship to continue to grow."

Duke looked at her and really wanted to go along as well, but he had a good reason for going to see his parents so he had to stay strong.

Chloe must've sensed something though, because she looked left and right before she leaned close and pressed up on her toes to kiss him on his lips. She'd jumped out of arms-length by the time he reached for her, and smirked at him. "That was dangerous of me, I shouldn't have done it. But I just didn't want you to keep pouting."

Yeah, she probably shouldn't have, but he wasn't going to say that considering how much he'd liked being surprised like that. "I wasn't pouting."

She chuckled and clasped her hands behind her once more. "Have fun with your parents."

"Don't have too much fun without me."

Chloe grinned brightly, and the mischievous glint in her eyes did nothing to soothe his worry.

* * *

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Malcolm looked nervous in all his preppy glory. "I thought these sorts of places had age restrictions."

"I know someone who knows someone." Tess grinned as she looked around at the people getting ready for the event that they'd be throwing that night. "It's all fine."

Andrew made a face as he noticed something. "What sort of night club is this?"

Tess grinned evilly. "A gay one."

Malcolm, who'd been taking a gulp of water, spat it out in a flood that Andrew only barely managed to dodge.

Tess threw her head back and laughed heartily.

Well, at least the redhead was back to her evil self.

"_Why_ are we at a gay night club?" Andrew raised an eyebrow as he dabbed some tissue against the water all over the table.

"Why not?" Tess wanted to know. "I love gay people, they also know how to party! Plus, everyone here is super nice. And hot." She smiled. "The idea is just to have mindless fun, right?"

"What sort of fun?" Malcolm slammed his fist into his chest as he coughed.

Chloe slapped his back, worried he'd choke to death.

"Don't worry, Malcolm, your virtue won't be touched." Tess' laughter was tinted with teasing. "I meant some drinking and dancing. You'll be fine. No one's going to ask you to participate in a glory hole or anything."

Malcolm's face was a world of confusion and bewilderment. "Glory hole? What's that?"

Andrew cleared his throat. "You don't want to know."

"I don't believe that ignorance is bliss." Malcolm glared at Andrew. "What is a glory hole?" He blanched. "Is it a euphemism for a guy's butt?"

Tess laughed harder once more.

Andrew covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

Chloe took pity on the innocent in their midst and leaned close to him to whisper what exactly it was in his ear.

Malcolm's face went scarlet and scandalized. "You're not serious!"

Tess was laughing so hard her whole body shook.

"I am," Chloe promised him.

"B-b-but-!" Malcolm stuttered before he whimpered. "I won't be able to go to the bathroom alone now. I'm scared."

Tess was red-faced from all her laughing.

Malcolm ignored her and turned to Chloe. "If I need to the bathroom you're coming with me! I-I won't have-_no_!"

"This night is already so great," Tess chuckled.

Chloe continued to pat Malcolm's back. "I'll protect you. Don't worry."

Malcolm nodded and looked a little less worried about his virtue being compromised should he need to pee, but only a _little_ less.

* * *

"So, how have you been, son?" Walter Orsino asked his son. "I heard that Illyria beat Cornwall again."

Duke grinned, proud at the memory. "It isn't a championship game, but it was still great to show them their place."

"I'm sure it is. Cornwall can get on a high horse sometimes." Walter chuckled. "Good thing your team is better than ours was back in the day. We definitely didn't beat them as repeatedly as you do."

"From what I heard you guys weren't so terrible."

Walter laughed and shook his head. "When is the first official game? I'll come and watch."

Usually Duke loved having his parents come to his games, but there was Chloe to consider, and the thought of his father recognizing her made him very uneasy. It wasn't that he didn't trust his father (he was working for Lex Luthor for crying out loud) but if Walter found out and told Lex that he knew where Chloe was, Duke knew that the billionaire would take Chloe out of the school and he couldn't have that. He couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't allow her to be taken away, maybe never to be seen again. "You don't have to worry about that, dad. I know you're busy with work."

"I have never been too busy to go to most of your games." His father gave him a little look. "I want you to know that despite how work is, that you and your mother are my top priorities."

Duke knew that, and he smiled. "Thanks dad."

"What are you two talking about?" Gloria Orsino wanted to as she arrived at the table from where she'd gone to get the fortune cookies from the delivery they'd gotten.

"Dad's work." Duke looked up and tried to appear innocent and not at all conniving.

"Oh. Did he tell you the twist in the Luthor case?" Gloria Orsino passed them each their fortune cookies, her eyes wide. "Apparently the key witness, Chloe Sullivan, disappeared after her safe house experienced a drive-by shooting. Mr Luthor has a search going on for her."

"Gloria, that's supposed to be classified information." Walter Orsino sighed.

"Duke knows to keep information on your cases strictly a secret." Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Her safe house was shot up?" Duke felt his stomach clench.

"And the one before that was bombed. And the one before _that_ had poisonous gas fill it; the only reason she survived was because she'd spent the night in the treehouse outside." Gloria's eyes were wide. "Can you believe she's still alive?"

Duke gulped.

Walter finally admitted defeat and that they were going to speak about this. A sigh escaped his lips. "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if the girl didn't just take off. God knows she wasn't safe in her "safe" houses."

Duke fought the urge to squirm.

"I never want to ever be Luthor-rich, that warps people." Gloria shivered as she cracked open her fortune cookie. "Marriage lets you annoy one special person for the rest of your life." She grinned and showed it to her husband.

He snickered and shook his head as he cracked open his own fortune cookie to read the message. "Love is what makes you smile when you are tired."

Husband and wife smiled at each other as they reached out to hold each other's hands.

Duke looked between them and smiled as well. While some people found their parents being lovey-dovey gross, he quite loved seeing the adoration in his parents' eyes, and hoped that one day he could be the same with his wife.

Gloria finally turned her browns on her son. "You don't need insane riches if you have the person you love."

"But having _some_ wealth is always nice," Walter snickered as he eyed their quite luxurious home.

"It is," Gloria agreed.

Duke rolled his eyes at them.

Gloria turned to her son. "Don't roll your eyes at us, young man. Not everyone is as lucky to be as happy and in love as your father and I. Some people get targeted by the worse of people and can't get rid of them. Look at the Sullivan girl for instance." She shivered. "Your father said that while she never said it, from her statements concerning her and Lionel Luthor's interactions, he got the distinct impression that Mr Luthor was highly inappropriate with his behavior towards her. Your father believes it is one of the reasons why she broke away and turned against Lionel Luthor, because he was getting 'heavy handed' in his attentions."

"Gloria!"

"Those were your words, Walter." Gloria looked unaffected by his cry.

Duke felt sick at his stomach at the thought of Lionel Luthor trying something with Chloe. He'd seen pictures of the man and... He shivered.

"I hope that wherever that girl is she's found by the date of the trial, because without her we don't have much of a case." Walter shook his head. "It's why Lionel has been trying to shut her up, any way possible. He first started by firing her father, then by threatening her personally, and then escalated to the actual attacks on her life. He's a man used to getting what he wants. And right now he wants her silenced."

"That poor girl." Gloria shook her head. "Wherever she is, I hope she has someone looking out for her."

_I'm doing the best I can. _Duke bit the inside of his lip and stared down at his fortune cookie as he cracked it open to reveal his fortune. "All things come to him who goes after them." That sounded like something Chloe would tell him.

He smiled softly and then looked up and went pale when he saw that way his mother eyed him. That look always made him nervous. "What?"

"You were thinking of a girl." His mother was scary with that grin on her face. "Was it Olivia?"

His father patted him on his back. "You've got to make a move on that girl, son."

Duke bit back the correction and just let them assume what they wanted. It was the safest bet for Chloe and more than ever he realized just how in danger she was, and that he needed to protect her.

* * *

Who knew Malcolm Festes was a dancing king?

Chloe just _stared_ at the preppy guy shaking it on the dance floor, lost in a song from Grease. While at first he'd been intimidated and worried someone would drag his butt to the bathroom (Glory Hole Land, he'd called it) he seemed to realize there were no rapists with him on mind and he was quite happy enjoying the music. Andrew danced close by but he did _not_ have the rhythm that Malcolm had, and he knew it. He was also _way_ more self-conscious until he started to dance with Tess, which visibly calmed him.

Chloe had gone to the bathroom solo (she knew that the whole Glory Hole thing had been a joke which Malcolm had taken _way_ too seriously) and she'd done her deed with no incident to speak of. She was honestly having a lot of fun, just dancing and looking at the beauitful people around her enjoy themselves. These had got to be some of the most attractive people she'd seen in her life and she understood why Tess liked to come to this place. Chloe loved the atmosphere, the openness and the almost intoxicating energy. She might have to force Duke to come here one night, despite the fact that she had a feeling he would totally act exactly like Malcolm had. All gobsmacked with a hint of terror.

"So, this was the last place I would've expected to see you at."

Chloe turned towards the voice in her ear and her eyes widened when she looked up at Sebastian Hastings. "What are _you_-?"

He motioned behind him to a group of guys by the bar. "Benji and Hank are gay, so we hang out here sometimes for them, just like they hang out other places for us."

She recognized the other members of Hummingboard and her eyes widened. "Stop me. I want to go over there and ask for an autograpgh."

Sebastian burst out laughing. "I'll find a way to restrain you somehow." He raised an eyebrow. "So you're gay?"

She looked up at him and wondered at the question before she realized how this must look. "Oh! No! I'm here with Tess." She pointed to where the redhead was dancing with Andrew and Malcolm. "She had a bad day and got to pick the place." Chloe snickered. "I think she picked this place just to throw everyone off balance, but I kinda like it here."

"Me too." Sebastian nodded and shoved his hands in his jeans' pocket. "I am confident enough in my own sexuality to enjoy the hell out of this place. Plus, the the people here are really nice."

"_They are_." Chloe turned to Sebastian and grinned. "The bartender is the nicest guy I've ever met!"

"Dave is pretty nice," Sebastian agreed.

Chloe grinned. "So you come here a lot, huh?"

"Benji has a crush on Dave, so yeah." Sebastian snickered before he raised an eyebrow, his voice teasing. "If you promise to hold your fangirling in check I could introduce you to the guys."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He laughed and nodded as he flung an arm around her shoulders. "Come on. Let me introduce you to the other members of Hummingboard."

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Bromance, According To Malcolm Festes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

**LIME. Ye have been warned!**

* * *

Cody Simmons was definitely a girl.

Even Benji and Hank had said so when she'd gone back to her friends to invite them over to the table the Hummingboard members were sitting at.

It intrigued Sebastian as he eyed the girl pretending to be a boy. Just what exactly was going on? Was she in trouble? Was that why she was pretending to be a boy at school?

"I can't believe people think that girl is a guy." Benji made a face.

"She's definitely a girl," Hank agreed.

"Kinda cute, too." Mark eyed her. "Even though she's got that whole butch lesbian vibe going on."

Sebastian sent the drummer a look. "She's got a jealous boyfriend. I wouldn't go there." Or, well, he _thought_ she had a jealous boyfriend. If she didn't, she had a jealous _roommate_, and either way he didn't want his bandmates getting into that. Not with Duke's girl, or, err, roommate.

"Which is the boyfriend?" Jason wanted to know as he eyed Andrew and Malcolm. "The Dancing Dude or the Awkwardly Dancing Dude?"

"Neither." Sebastian shook his head. "You remember my old roommate?"

"How could we not?" Hank wanted to know. "He was s_o_ hot."

Sebastian snickered at Hank's crush on Duke Orsino. "That's who it is."

Hank and Benji looked at him in shock.

Mark eyed 'Hottie Tess' and grinned. "Now _she_ is _much_ more my type!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and decided to just let his friend find out for himself how one didn't mess with Tess Mercer.

* * *

Malcolm Festes had a feeling he might be becoming popular now, and he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to act now that that was so. He tried to follow Cody's lead, since his bro was definitely more popular than him and seemed to always say or do the right thing. If Malcolm was anything, he was a good student, and he made sure to observe his bro religiously. Sure, his relationship with Olivia had suffered since he and Cody had entered in their broship, but Malcolm was beginning to wonder if he really had wanted to be with Olivia or if he'd actually just wanted to be noticed and be _someone. _Even if that someone was only Olivia Lennox' creepy boyfriend. He also could tell that his "competition" weren't really competition anymore. Duke had wanted her once and now he seemed _extremely_ uninterested in her. And then there was Cody. Malcolm was _no_ fool. He _knew_ that Olivia had a crush on his bro, but his bro was totally uninterested in her _in that way_. (He was just too cool!)

"So, Mal..." Sebastian Hastings leaned over the table and gave Malcolm his first nickname, ever. "What's the 411 on Cody and Duke?"

Malcolm was just trying to get over the fact that he definitely was popular. Popular people got nicknames. "W-what do you mean?"

"They're very close." Sebastian's gaze went to where Cody and Tess were making their way towards someone Tess apparently knew and wanted to introduce Cody to. Andrew had gone to the bathroom. That meant that Malcolm was hanging with Hummingboard (whom he didn't know, but his bro seemed to love them, so he was going to have to start listening to their music too).

"Yeah, they are. They're roommates." Malcolm made a face as he tried to think about how "hip" and culturally-intuned people would define Cody and Duke's relationship. "They've definitely got a bromance." He grinned, sure he'd heard that term before and that he was using it correctly.

Sebastian turned his eyes on Malcolm. "A bromance."

"Totally." Malcolm pulled off the suave playa with ease. "We've got one too. Cody and I-not Duke and I." He grinned. "Cody's really close to all the guys. There's definite skinship." He was almost sure that last word meant that Cody touched people without worry, and that was true. Cody was always comfortable like that. It was awesome. Malcolm needed to get more comfortable. "I think most guys don't mind it because he's really girly-looking, but I don't mean that in a bad way! I mean, they're more comfortable with his skinship because it's almost like he's a girl. Again-I don't mean that in a bad way!" Malcolm was worried they'd think he was dissing his bro, because he so totally wasn't! "It's really in, that adronygrous look, and it sets the girls _crazy_ in Illyria. He's got the pick of the litter. But that's just my bro. He's a total lady-killer."

Hummingboard sent each other confused looks. They seemed to be doubting something now, as if whatever he'd just said had rocked the foundamentals of their beliefs or something.

Look at that. Malcolm Festes was rocking multiple people's convictions and beliefs.

"Tess is great with it, she knows she could kick the buttocks of any girl after him, and that his guy friends, and me, his bro, totally have her back." Malcolm quite enjoyed that for the first time people weren't ignoring him (or making fun or him) and were instead hanging on his every word. Popularity seriously rocked. "I don't think Dinah did. She was his old girlfriend, and while I didn't really know her well myself, she seemed terribly clingy. Whereas Tess? She's extremely relaxed and okay with Cody spending time with his bros, or with inviting us out along with them."

Sebastian frowned darkly. Obviously he was jealous of Cody having such an awesome girlfriend, and Malcolm didn't blame him. Tess was a great girlfriend. She wasn't Malcolm's type, but now that they were going to hang out more together he'd decided that his bro had made the right choice in girlfriend when he'd kicked Dinah to the curve in favor of the pretty redhead.

Cody's laughter caused everyone at the table to turn their gazes on him to see the boy with his arms around Tess' waist, his cheek resting against her shoulder as they talked to the guy. Andrew must've joined them on his way back from the bathroom because he was there as well and laughing, along with everyone else, at something Tess was saying.

"What if we're wrong?" Hank asked softly.

"Could we be?" Benji looked shaken.

Yes. Malcolm Festes was changing minds and convictions and becoming someone that others listened to. This was a monumental time in his life right now and he just sat there and reveled in it.

* * *

"Oh he _didn't_." Paul Antonio, Tess' friend, gaped in horror as she recounted their meeting with Oliver. "I hope you told him where he could stick his "I've changed"!"

"Damn straight I did." Tess nodded. "He left."

Chloe didn't know the particulars of what had gone down with Tess and Oliver, but from everyones reactions (including Oliver) it really seemed like it had been _very_ bad.

"But, changing back to what we'd been saying, come in on Tuesday and I'll feather your hair... Give your ends a trim." It seemed that Paul was Tess' hairstylist and the reason why she knew this night club existed. "I've got my girls waiting on me so I have to run, but it was so great meeting all of you." With that he took off to go back to a group of three girls waiting on him.

"He seems cool." Andrew announced before his gaze went to the table and he raised an eyebrow. "Why does Malcolm look like the Hummingboard guys have told him he's god? Because I _know_ that didn't happen." With that he took off towards the table to satiate his curiosity as to what had Malcolm looking so pleased with himself.

Tess and Chloe smiled and turned to go back as well, and were met halfway by Sebastian, who spoke to Chloe. "Help me with drinks."

She nodded and turned to Tess. "I'll be there in a moment, babe. You want anything?"

"I'm okay, thanks." Tess grinned. "I'll keep the chair for you, hotstuff."

Sebastian looked a little puzzled, like he was trying to desperately figure something out. "Let's go."

Chloe nodded and joined him at the bar. She wasn't going to drink anyting but didn't mind waiting with Sebastian and helping him take the group's drinks to them.

"So Malcolm tells us you and Duke have a bromance."

She would've spat out her drink had she been drinking anything. As it was, she burst out laughing. "Did he?"

Sebastian looked a little disturbed. "Yeah."

She wiped at the tears in the corners of her eyes. "Well, I can see what he means. We definitely would have-do have-a _bromance_." She waggled her eyebrows at the musician. "Why? Are you jealous you two didn't get bromantic?"

He snorted, face twisting in amusement. "Not really."

"Sebastian!" A vaguely familiar voice yelled and they turned in time for a pretty brunette to throw herself into the boy's arms.

Chloe blinked.

"Viola, you're heavy!" Sebastian groaned before he hugged her and pulled away. "Cody Simmons, this is my twin, Viola Hastings. Viola, this is Cody. He goes to Illyria."

Viola pulled away and stared at Cody before she dove closer. "I saw you at the game with Cornwall! You're friends with that Orsino guy."

That was when Chloe realized where she'd heard her voice. "You were the one who was cheering for the Drayton guy."

"Justin's my boyfriend." Viola stood tall and proud. "I'm the captain of the girls' team while he's the captain of the guys."

"That's cool." Chloe grinned. "So you two are like Cornwall's power couple, huh?"

Viola thought that over and nodded with a grin. "I suppose you could say that."

Chloe looked between the tall, willowy twins. "So one dominates in the music industry and the other on the playing field."

Viola rested her elbow on her brother's shoulder casually. "One step closer to total world domination."

Chloe laughed and Viola joined in. Sebastian merely rolled his eyes at them.

"Oh, right!" Viola turned to Sebastian and slapped his chest. "Mom told me to _remind_ you that you're taking part in the whole debutant thing this year." He groaned and she made a face at him. "Hey! _You_ are not in the kissing booth! You have no right to complain." She rolled her eyes at him and then turned to Chloe. "_Please_ make sure my stupid brother doesn't forget."

"I'll do my best," Chloe nodded. "And, my condolences about the kissing booth. That must suck."

"You have _no_ idea," Viola whined before she shivered at the thought. "_Anyway_... Hope you see you there! That way we can share the hell around freely!" And with that she was gone.

Sebastian eyed her and shook his head. "I was hoping mom would forget she wanted me to do that stuff."

"Are _you_ in the kissing booth?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"No! I'm in charge of some sort of stall." Sebastian made a face before his expression lightened. "I actually need an assistant. Want to help a new guy in town?"

"Technically you lived here before, so _I'm_ more of the new guy in town."

"Good. Think of this as a way to get to know the town better. Weirdness and all."

* * *

"You went to a gay night club." Duke couldn't keep the amusement from his voice. "How did Malcolm and Andrew handle that?"

"Once they got over the shock they seemed to forget about it. Thankfully. Because Malcolm spent the first half of the night scared he was going to get raped." Chloe rolled her eyes and threw herself on the bed, dressed in an extremely large shirt that reached her close to her knees and completely swallowed up her shape.

Duke snorted in laughter. "Who would want to rape _Malcolm_?"

She tried to fight her amusement at his playfulness. "You're so mean."

"I'm the nicest guy _ever_," Duke countered.

"I'm _sure_ there is someone out there who would want to rape him." This was the oddest defence she'd ever given someone in her life.

"I doubt it," Duke snorted.

She turned on her stomach to eye him. "So how was your time with your parents?"

"We had takeout and chatted, it was nice." Duke grinned. "By the way, I thought you should know that my fortune cookie told me I'd get a kiss tonight from a cute crossdresser."

Chloe laughed as she stared at him. "Is that so?"

"That is definitely so."

"Word for word?"

"Word for word."

"Where's the fortune?" Chloe slipped off of the bed and moved over to his.

"I have it in a vault for safe keeping." Duke smiled up at her.

"So, the crossdresser is only cute?" She raised an eyebrow as she stared at him.

"I think fortune cookies have to keep things rated PG."

She laughed against and straddled his hips as she sat on his lap, facing him, her arms around his neck. "That was smooth, Orsino."

"I thought so myself," he admitted, far too pleased with himself right now.

"Let's get you stuttering again," she smiled teasingly before she kissed him. It was soft and coaxing. Her hands curled behind his neck as she pressed closer against him and opened her mouth to the kiss, swallowing his groan as his arms wrapped around her body and held her close. She loved feeling his muscular body against her soft one, loved feeling _so small_ compared to him, loved know that despite how incredibly strong he was, that he still let her have the reins, the control.

And yet, as his hands lowered down her back and hesitated at the hem of her shirt, she wished he was a _bit_ more assertive, only because it made her feel a bit sluttish to always be the one who pushed their limits. Duke always hesitated, always waited for permission, always let her her decide, and yes, she loved it most of the times, but right now she wanted...

Duke's hands slipped under her shirt and his long, lean fingers trailed up her back.

It was Chloe's cry that was swallowed this time as she arched with the pleasure his skin against hers provided. She clutched her hands in his hair and gripped tightly as her body bucked at the sensation, and she swallowed his groan, her own rolling in the back of her throat as she felt him harden against him. His fingers dug into her back, clutched her tightly and moved her slightly so that she shifted against him.

The sensation jolted up their bodies and they cried out as their kiss grew more urgent, messier.

Duke's hands rose up, higher, higher, and then he whimpered when he found no trace whatsoever of a bra.

Chloe pulled away, and before his eyes could widen in shock and he could sputter an apology she'd grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged up.

Duke's eyes _did_ go wide, and he _did_ sputter, and yet instead of offering apologies he instead slipped his hands out from under her shirt to yank his own off, leaving his chest naked to her inspection.

Chloe leaned back on his lap, her hands trailing down in a fascinated and exploratory way. She loved the way his muscles were taunt and sometimes jumped under her touch. She trailed her hand down, further down, and then her gaze rose to his face when he let out a half-cry.

Duke was obviously trying to control his breathing, his body flushed, and then when her hand cupped him throat the material of his pants he jerked and then his gaze rose to hers and a hand shot out to cup the back of her head and bring her in for a long, hard kiss.

Shifting on his lap, Chloe removed her hand from his and moved her hips as she settled against him, the material of his sweat pants and her underwear the only barrier between them as she cupped his face with both hands and bucked.

Trembling slightly, Duke's hands clenched in her hair as his hips moved as well and he slid against her.

Pleasure rippled through her as she moved harder, faster.

Duke let out a pained sound as as his movements grew in urgency.

This was too quick, too soon, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted him. She wanted him badly. She'd only ever been with one person before him, but she knew that she'd never wanted that person as much as she wanted Duke. Her desire scared her, yet it was too intoxicating to even _try_ to ignore.

With a quick, harsh movement, she'd pushed him flat down on the bed and stared down at him with passion-heavy eyes. She rose on her knees and, without looking away from his darkening gaze, eased down his sweats, leaving the tented boxers visible.

Duke gulped.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door.

Both Duke and Chloe froze before she pulled away from him and hurried to her bed.

Duke looked a mixture of emotions as he sat up and hurriedly pulled back on his pants, which were still terribly tented. "Y-yeah?" His voice cracked and he cleared his hard, once more, before he tried once more. "Yeah?"

"Open the door, Orsino!" It was Coach Dinklage.

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked around quickly for a pair of boy shorts to pull on.

Only once she had it on did she hurry to the door (Duke was still trying to get his hard on to go down) unlocked and then opened it. "H-hey coach. Fancy seeing you here. In this room. Tonight."

Coach Dinklage raised an eyebrow before he barged into the room. "I'm here to convey an important message. After that you two can get back to the buggery that was obviously going on when I arrived." At the horrified and pale looks on their faces he sneered and clasped his hands behind his back. "Don't look all shocked, I'm not that bumbling, oblivious Gold. I can see what's right in front of me eyes." He narrowed his eyes at both of them. "I don't give a rat's ass whether you like lifting skirts or pulling down trousers. In my opinion, at least _he_ won't get pregnant and ruin your career."

Duke opened and closed his mouth wordlessly.

Chloe just wanted to run and hide.

"Now, Simmons, the reason as to why I have come here into your little love nest." He raised an eyebrow and turned to face her. "Connelly and MacMillan are going to be placed under your complete control for the next two weeks. I want to see improvements in them similar to that which has been seen in misters Orsino, Aguecheek and Belch." His eyes narrowed on her. "Don't disappoint me, Simmons." He turned to Duke. "And don't let your possessiveness of this boy get in the middle of his training and care of Connelly and MacMillan, Orsino. Neither of them have any such tendency, and unless Mr Simmons truly does have magical gay pheromones your boyfriend's virtue should remain intact." With that he turned and headed towards the door before he stopped and turned to Chloe. "Connelly and Macmillan already know I have placed you in charge of them. I expect you to start tomorrow." With that he opened the door, closed it, and was gone.

Duke collapsed on his bed. "Coach thinks I'm gay."

Chloe collapsed on her bed. "Magical gay pheromones?" She turned to face Duke as realization hit. "He thinks I turned you."

Duke groaned and brought his pillow to his face.

She couldn't keep the horrified laughter from emerging. "At least from that pregnany comment we can deduce that he assumes you top."

Duke threw his pillow at her.

Chloe merely continued to laugh as she hugged his pillow to her body.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Toby Belch, Straight But Not Narrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

* * *

Just because coach had told Duke to be okay with this didn't mean that he actually _was_ okay with it. In fact, he really _wasn't _okay with it _at all_. They were in the second week of this experiment, and while the guys had complained and resisted somewhat the first week, by the second week Chloe had them wrapped around her little finger. It was annoying as hell. Especially since here were two more guys taking up her time, and while Chloe had been hesitant about it before, she'd thrown herself into the experiment out of pure fear of Coach Dinklage, and it was showing. Hell, Connelly and MacMillan were not only improving, but Duke felt that they were actually getting better _faster_ than he, Toby and Andrew had. Also, the coach kept eyeing them and timing them and doing all sorts of things during practice that made Duke very uneasy.

What if coach expected Chloe to keep those two on permanently?

It wasn't as if she couldn't handle them.

Anyone could see she did.

"Enough with the _whining_ for crying out loud!" Chloe glared at Connelly. "It's not like it's going to be forever. Just man up already!"

"But I don't want to!" Connelly was highly unhappy as he stared at the food in front of him. "I want some _real_ food."

"This _is_ real food. You want _junk_ food. And you won't get it. Not during your time under my control." She raised an eyebrow at him, looking fierce despite how tiny she was compared to the others. "I have had to read _countless_ athletic health and diet books and you _will_ not make my extra studying go to waste." She pointed angrily at the large wrap encircled by salad. "So you're going to eat that and you're going to gobble that down and you're going to be happy about."

Connelly pouted as he picked up both halves of the chicken wrap and stared at it. "I want a hamburger."

"Why can't you be more like Beau?" Chloe wanted to know as she rested an approving hand on MacMillan's shoulder. "Look at him! He's eating it without all this _whining_."

"I am _not_ whining," Connelly whined.

"Dude, you _are_ whining." Beau swallowed his gulp of vegetables. "These green things right here? They won't hurt you."

Connelly glared at him. "You just say that because you're a teacher's pet."

Duke usually found himself present every single time Chloe had to handle Connelly or MacMilllan (and was _definitely_ there when she had to deal with _them both_) and by now he could totally see a competitive edge between these two friends, a rivalry of sorts. Connelly showed MacMillan up in most of the exercises Chloe (who was taking this all _way_ more serious than he would've thought) put them through, but MacMillan easily put more effort in other areas, and it was obvious that he was Chloe's favorite, something which visibly ticked Connelly off and made MacMillain smug. Honestly, they were like kids fighting over who got mother's attention, one by being a good child, and the other by going out of his way to be a nuisnace.

It would be kind of cute if it wasn't _his_ girlfriend they were acting this way about. Sure, they didn't know "Cody" was actually a girl, but that didn't mean anything to Duke. No way. _He_ had thought Chloe a boy and it'd messed with him. Badly. MacMillan and Connelly were younger than Duke and his friends, which meant they were at a more impressionable age, and he just worried that she'd turn one of those boys gay... or they'd realize that she was a girl. The latter would be worse in Duke's opinion, since he really didn't care if they turned gay as long as they didn't go after "Cody". To each their own... Just as long as it didn't threaten the odd yet nice relationship he and his unofficial girlfriend-in-drag had managed to construct together.

"I'm _not_ a teacher's pet, I just am willing to try new things, especially if they will help me play better." MacMillan made a face.

Chloe grinned and patted his shoulder. "That's the spirit."

Connelly glared at them before he coughed into his palm: "_Favoritism_."

Chloe's response was to slap Connelly up the back of his head, a move which (if his yelp was anything to go by) he hadn't been expecting. "I do not show _favoritism_."

"You do too!" Connelly cried as he rubbed the back of his head. "You _never_ hit him! But I'm like your punching bag!"

Chloe turned to face him. "You're not the only one I hit." She motioned towards Duke. "I hit _him_ all the time!"

Duke's eyebrow raised at that. "I wouldn't say _all_ the time."

"You never hit him when I'm around," Connelly accused, disbelieving.

"He, Andrew and Toby are a different unit than you and Beau. For one thing, they don't whine as much as you do, Roy."

As if to prove her wrong, Connelly grabbed a hold of one half of the wrap and chewed into it viciously before he suddenly stopped and chewed slowly. His expression changed and he swallowed as he looked down at the wrap. "This isn't actually that bad."

Chloe grinned and reached down to mess up his hair affectionately. "See? Was _that_ so hard?"

Connelly nearly choked as he looked up at Chloe oddly.

It was then and there that Duke was convinced that, yep, Chloe was doing a number on Connelly like she had with Duke before he'd known what her gender truly was.

Poor bastard.

"So, Duke," MacMillan eyed him over his wrap. "How come you're always around?" His lips curled in amusement. "Are you Cody's bodyguard or something?"

"We're best friends." It surprised Duke how much he'd wanted to say that Chloe was his girlfriend, and more than that, it'd shocked him to realize that he didn't mind even saying that she was his _boyfriend_, if only to get a message across to the two younger guys. "Of course I'd be around."

"Plus, Duke is scoping out the competition." Chloe had all three boys turn to look at her in shock at that and seemed surprised. "Why is that so shocking? You guys have great potential. Of course you could be competition for anyone on the field."

Duke felt relief that she'd been talking about the field.

Connelly eyed them curiously.

MacMillan, on the other hand, merely looked amused.

* * *

"Simmons!"

Chloe jumped in shock as she turned around to see Coach Dinklage storm up towards her. "Yes sir-coach?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Her eyes widened as she closed the book on athletic nutrition she'd been reading. "Uh, um..." At his raised eyebrow she gulped. "Where am I supposed to be going now, coach?"

"To the field, of course." He looked at her as if she were an idiot. "And you know _why_ you're supposed to be on the field right now?"

Oh god, she didn't, and she was scared that if she said that he might shout at her. "Because..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Because the player evaluations are taking place." He landed a hand hard on her shoulder. "Time to see if your time with Connelly and MacMillan has paid off."

Chloe flinched at the silent warning, but remained silent as she allowed the coach to march her towards the field. She gave a small wave to Duke once he caught sight of her, and then waved to Toby, Andrew, Beau and Roy. When the coach sat her down on the bleachers she sat there without a word and just watched as he went to the field while blowing his whistle and calling the boys to attention.

The drills then began, and Chloe found herself slowly relaxing enough to enjoy it. Duke was in his element, as always, and Toby and Andrew rocked on the field, clearly enjoying themselves. Roy and Beau both scored multiple goals and Coach Dinklage kept sending her looks that worried her.

"What's going on?"

Chloe jumped in shock and turned to see that Malcolm was seated next to her on the bleachers. "Seriously. _How_ do you do that?"

He turned to look at her in confusion.

She shook her head and turned her gaze back on the field. "They've got evaluations. Coach wants to figure out who the weakest links are for the next game, it's the first official game of the championship. By then he wants to know who is improving, and who _needs_ more improving."

"Makes sense." Malcolm leaned forwards with his hands on his elbows. "So if there are other players who need improving over Connelly and MacMillain, will coach assign them to you?"

She froze and turned to look at him in horror. "I hadn't even considered that."

* * *

Duke was in hell and knew the others could see it as he pushed the food on his plate back and forth as they congregated at Cesario's. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He knew Chloe wasn't doing it on purpose, but she was going to give every guy on their team a sexuality crisis, and Duke wasn't secure enough in himself to handle several of his teammates crushing on his girl. He thought that maybe it was that, despite the fact that she was supposed to be a boy, Chloe was just very much a girl, and the others guys could sense that. It was why he'd caught even the most homophobic of his teammates checking her out.

And now that Connelly and MacMillan had so visibly improved their goal average the other guys were sniffing around her like rabid animals, even if only because their poistions on the team were now being threatened. It just meant that team were paying more attention to her as a person, while before they'd just thought of her as Duke's roommate. He was not comfortable with that. He was not comfortable with the situation coach had basically intimidated her into. And he _did not_ appreciate the fact that Marcus Winter had commented, offhandedly after practice while he watched Chloe and Coach Dinklage talk off to the side, that how he figured it, Cody was "more girl" than he was a guy and that that fact was the reason why Danny Frankworth's comment about how "weirdly attractive" the tiny boy wasn't gay at all.

"But can't this affect your studies?" Malcolm wanted to know.

"_Cody's so smart though_," Eunice stage whispered, something they were all growing more used to.

"Yeah, but still." Malcolm made a face. "His grades could fall considering that he's doing extra studying for this."

"You think the team isn't worth it?" Toby wanted to know from Eunice's other side.

"To be honest?" Malcolm shook his head. "No. I don't. Not when, with his grades, he's got the pick of any university he wants." He blinked and then looked at Chloe. "Talking about that, bro, which ones are you planning on applying to? I want to cross-reference them with my own."

Chloe opened her mouth, closed it, and then licked her lips. "I'll email the list to you later."

Malcolm grinned. "Great!" He leaned back and turned to Eunice. "Can you imagine Cody and I in college? We'll rock the school with our greatness."

Eunice nodded, eyes wide. "Totally."

Toby pursed his lips at them before he cleared his throat and awkwardly placed his hand around her shoulders.

Eunice's eyes widened further and she turned to look at Toby with a shocked yet pleased expression before she turned back to Malcolm and told him about her choices in college.

Funny, those were the same colleges Toby had told Duke he was suddenly thinking of applying to.

"You know who are participating in the debutant faire too?" Toby suddenly turned to Duke with a grin. "Maria and Olivia." His grin turned evil. "They'll be a part of the _kissing booth_."

Duke sent Chloe a worried little look before he turned his gaze on Toby. "Okay."

Toby frowned. "I thought you'd be more excited at this news. I mean, you'll have a reason to kiss Olivia!"

Duke lowered his head and played with his napkin. "I don't think-I-."

"They nearly roped me into it, too, the guy version at least."

Duke's eyes widened and he turned to look at Chloe in shock. "W-what?"

She looked nonplussed. "When I went with Sebastian to figure out what we're doing there, the girls wanted to force me to join the male kissing booth staff. But I managed to get them off of my case."

"I don't understand _why_ though. I'm sure Tess wouldn't mind." Toby tilted his head. "She looks like the type who would find evil enjoyment in it somehow."

"She would," Chloe agreed. "But I had already promised Sebastian I'd help him."

"So you're saying that if you hadn't you would've taken part in the kissing booth?" Duke hadn't meant his voice to come out that harsh. He really hadn't.

Chloe and everyone at the table turned to look at him oddly. She shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that my having promised Sebastian help was what gave me a good reason to get out of it."

"Oh." Duke looked away. "Ok. I see."

Toby frowned as he looked between Chloe and Duke in confusion.

Andrew eyed Toby with narrowed eyes.

Duke didn't notice this because his inner monolgue was calling him all sorts of bad things. He turned to Chloe. "It would be your choice, if you did."

She raised an eyebrow and amusement filled her eyes. "I know."

"I just-I don't want you to think that I would try to tell you what you could or couldn't do." He tried to let her know he wasn't controlling in his insecurity, he was just insecure, that was all.

Her amusement grew tender. "I know, Duke."

"G-good." Duke nodded and looked away, self-conscious, as always, around her.

Toby narrowed his eyes further.

Eunice, sighing romantically at Chloe and Duke, leaned into Toby and whispered something into his ear.

Toby's mouth fell open in comical shock.

Andrew facepalmed with a groan.

Duke, of course, didn't notice any of this, because, beneath the table, Chloe had grabbed his hand. He smiled, squeezed it, and held it during the rest of the meal.

* * *

"He's gay." Toby turned to Andrew, who he had nearly _dragged_ into the bathroom. "Duke _is gay_."

Andrew's mouth opened and closed in utter shock, obviously not having seen it either.

"Not only that, but he's gay _for Cody_." Toby tried to wrap his mind around this, never having thought that his friend would be homosexual and not quite sure how he felt about it. It made him a bit uneasy that he didn't know his friend as well as he thought that he did, and that Duke obviously didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. "I'm trustworthy, aren't I?"

Andrew looked confused. "Y-yeah-."

"I'd be the person you could tell you're gay to, right?" Toby flinched. "I'm not exactly into normal relationships either, I mean, I _know_ that Eunice is _different_ and that's what ticks my tock-like Cody called it." He licked his lips. "If I expect others to accept who I love, no matter how unconventional, I can do the same for my friends." He groaned. "You guys know that, right?"

Andrew appeared conflicted now and looked away.

Toby felt hurt. "Damn it! You guys are my best friends! I wouldn't care if you were gay!" He was surprised to realize that that was true. If Andrew or Duke were gay he wouldn't mind it. He would feel a little uncomfortable at some things (the thought of two guys having sex made him shiver slightly) but he'd try and be there for his friends. "Has Duke come out to you? Has he told you that he's gay?"

"No, he-."

"We need to let him know that we're open to his lifestyle." Toby let go of Andrew and began to walk the length of the bathroom. "We need to let him know we're accepting of who he loves." He looked up at Andrew. "Oh my god-Tess! That whole relationship must hurt him so badly!" He was beginning to seriously worry about Duke now that Eunice had opened his eyes to the "_serious unresolved sexual tension_" as she'd called it. "What do gay guys like? What do they do for fun? We need to do something for Duke that gay guys would enjoy." He turned to Andrew. "What do gay guys like?"

Andrew's eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

He obviously had no clue what gay guys liked.

Toby sighed and realized this all rested on his shoulders. "We're going to make Duke come out of the closet, at least to us, and then we're going to figure out _how_ straight Cody is. I mean, he obviously cares for Duke, right?" Toby grinned. "We're going to help Duke get his guy!" And with that he stormed out of the bathroom, content with himself and his genius.

Andrew emerged seconds later.

Neither of them noticed when, minutes later, Sebastian Hastings emerged as well, a completely befuddled expression on his face.

* * *

"Was it me, or is Toby acting weird?" Chloe leaned over to whisper in Duke's ear as they watched the movie. It could've just been her imagination, but she could've _sworn_ that Toby had manipulated things so that she sat in the far corner, Duke next to her, and that he'd grabbed Malcolm by the collar (when the boy had started towards the seat on Chloe's other side) and instead situated him next to Andrew and had let Eunice sit besides Duke.

"He's acting _very_ weird," Duke agreed softly, eyes on the screen. "But Toby does that sometimes so I wouldn't get too worried."

She sidled him with a look and grinned before her gaze returned to the screen as well. "So, were you jealous back at Cesario's?"

"Of course not," he huffed.

"I would've been," she whispered. "If you'd taken part in the kissing booth."

A small smile tilted his lips and he spared her a sidelong glance again. "Really?"

"Yep."

He grinned brightly. "Oh."

She took advantage of the dark threatre to place her hand in his.

Duke squeezed her hand and hid it inside of his jacket.

Lulled by the sensation, Chloe rested her head against his shoulder.

Both smiled at the screen, neither watching the movie.

They also didn't notice Eunice tap Toby's shoulder and discreetly motion in their direction, and they definitely had no idea of the devilish plans going through Toby Belch's mind.

* * *

"_WHAT_?" Duke looked up at Andrew in horror later that night after the other boy had come to visit them in their room.

Andrew hung his head. "I'm sorry, man. I couldn't get a word in edgewise to try and make him doubt his conclusion."

Duke collapsed on his bed and sent a dirty look in Chloe's direction. "This isn't funny!"

The girl was laughing hard on the bed that her whole body was shaking with mirth.

"Everyone thinks we're gay!"

She howled in laughter.

"It _isn't_ funny." Duke knew he was pouting as he turned to Andrew. "Maybe we should tell him."

"I was thinking the same thing," Andrew agreed. "I have a feeling that unless you do, he'll start annonymously leaving buttplugs and lube at your door as a sign of acceptance."

Chloe laughed so hard she sounded in pain.

Duke did his best to ignore her.

"You can't really blame him for coming to this conclusion, Duke, especially after the show you put on at Cesario's." Andrew made a face at him. "You were clearly jealous at the fact that Chloe could've participated in the kissing booth. Considering he doesn't know that she's a girl, the next option is that you're gay."

Duke covered his face with his hand and groaned.

"So despite what he said he _was_ jealous," Chloe teased, voice still filled with laughter.

"Just _stop_ enjoying this so much," Duke pleaded before he turned his gaze to Andrew. "I'm dating _the devil_."

Andrew couldn't keep the amusement off of his face. "Stop complaining. You're obviously enjoying it immensely."

"He definitely is," Chloe piped in. "Especially when I nibble-."

"Enough, you!" Duke flushed bright red.

Chloe and Andrew shared looks before they burst out laughing.

"I hate you two," Duke declared with no heat whatsoever as he sunk into his bed. "First Coach, now Toby..."

"Don't forget MacMillan," Andrew offered. "_And_ Sebastian."

"_What_?" Duke's voice was hoarse from his cry.

"MacMillan thinks you and "Cody" are in a relationship. It's why he's always so amused that you're there every single time Chloe is with them." Andrew snickered. "According to him, it's like you're making sure neither of them put the moves on your boyfriend while you are not around." He turned to Chloe. "Connelly has a crush on you, by the way. I think you're going to turn the entire team gay."

Duke narrowed his eyes. "Connelly likes Chloe?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "I didn't mean-."

"You never do," Andrew consoled her. "I mean, look at Duke, he's a good example of you trying to be a friend and unknowingly seducing a guy to the gay side."

Duke glared daggers at his friend through his blush. "I am _not_ gay!"

"You were for Cody," Andrew countered.

Duke threw himself on the bed and groaned as he covered his burning face.

"Wait, what about Sebastian?" Chloe picked up on something Duke had missed.

"From something Toby mentioned the other day offhandedly, and then from that night at the night club, I think Sebastian either thinks you're a girl-or that you're gay and that Tess is your beard. I'm not sure which, but more than likely he's assuming you're gay."

Duke covered his face harder.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Oh wow. All these people are really making it official, aren't they?" She turned to Duke. "I've never been in a gay relationship before. Be gentle with me."

He threw his pillow at her once more.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. When Madam Eunice The Mystical Speaks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

* * *

Duke shucked his hands in his jacket pockets and stared around the faire put on by the debutant committe to raise funds for the debutant gala. He only knew about this because of Sebastian moping and complaining about his mother getting on his case about it every year. Duke really didn't care for things like this, and thankfully neither did his parents, and the only reason he was here was because Chloe was here. He'd gotten some amusement out of the fact that the stall she and Sebastian were working was actually one of those ones where you sat over a huge container of water and people had to throw things to try and dunk you. Sebastian was the dunkee, while Chloe's role was to find people who would want to dunk him. She'd taken to that role with devilish delight, yelling out all sorts of "terrible crimes" Sebastian had supposedly comitted and why he deserved to be "punished". The musician denied each and every one of the accusations thrown his way, and their whole interaction not only amused the crowd, but brought in some customers as well.

Toby and Eunice were working together under the "MADAM EUNICE THE MYSTICAL" banner, Eunice reading fortunes and making the people Toby brought to her all cry. She especially had that effect on the little kids. Toby, for his part, seemed to be enjoying their reactions completely and it made him search out for more and more victims... er... clients.

That was how Duke was somehow roped into seeing "MADAM EUNICE THE MYSTICAL" despite the fact that he struggled the whole way to the tent and the only reason he sat down was because Toby physically forced him to.

"Vat do you vant to know from Madam Eunice?" Eunice's fake accent somehow failed to sound comical (as most fake accents did) and just creeped Duke out.

"I, uh," Duke was ready to bolt, but one look at Toby made him clear his throat. "I'm, uh, I'm here to see my future." He licked his lips and decided to just play along for his friend's sake. "Tell me about my love-life."

Toby grinned.

Eunice stared down at her crystal ball as she moved her hands over it. "You're in love vith someone who returns your affections."

Despite the fact that he did not believe in this sort of stuff, Duke still grinned and leaned forwards. "Really?"

"Madam Eunice the Mystical speaks only ze truth!" Eunice declared with dramatic flair before she returned her attention to the crystal ball, a small frown on her face. "Zhere's going to be obstacles in the vay of your happiness together." She looked a little confused. "You should avoid going to the zoo."

Duke blinked, very confused. "The zoo?"

"Or Africa, are you planning on going to Africa?" Eunice looked up at him expectantly as her accent slipped slightly.

Duke shook his head, surprised he had to answer that.

Eunice pouted, as if she'd truly thought he had tickets to go there. "It could be a symbol of somezing else, I suppose." She raised an eyebrow. "Zhere is somezing or someone who vill stand in the way of your true happiness vith ze one you love. Zhis obstacle is regal, strong, and deadly." She stared up at Duke, expression disturbed as her accent slipped completely. "You need to beware, Duke Orsino."

Duke gulped, decidedly chilled by her warning as he nodded and made his way towards the tent's opening. He stopped at the flap and turned to face Eunice, not exactly sure what made him ask this: "What exactly did you see? What was the symbol used to represent the obstacle?"

Eunice stared up at him before she said two words: "A lion."

Confusion mixed with his wariness and Duke nodded as he exited the flap. He had only taken two steps when it hit him.

A lion.

Lionel.

Lionel Luthor.

His eyes widened and he turned to face the tent in utter horror.

* * *

"He made his mother cry!" Chloe yelled into the crowds.

"I did not!" Sebastian cried.

"He kicked a puppy that was lost on the side of the road!" She continued to yell.

"I _did__ not_!" Sebastian looked around.

"He tells girls that yes, their butts _do_ look fat in their jeans!"

That caused a couple of heads to turn viciously.

Sebastian curled into himself, visibly terrified. "_I have **never**..._"

"It's true!" Viola Hastings declared as she emerged from the crowd, crocodile tears in her eyes. "He told that to me!"

"_The nerve_!" A group of girls hissed.

"_Viola_!" Sebastian hissed at his sister.

"He told me I needed to lose weight!" One of the girls Viola had been at the night club with cried out just as dramatically from the crowd.

"And he told _me_ that a girl is only as good as she looks!" Yet another of Viola's friends cried out.

The rage in the girls around was palpable as they _lined_ _up_ to dunk Sebastian, who merely looked at them with utter terror.

Chloe grinned as she pocketed the money and then slipped aside to grin at Viola. "You are evil."

"I know, it's one of my best attributes." Not at all repentant, Viola giggled when her brother was dunked and yelled as he fell into the water to the cheer of the women around him. "But _he_ doesn't have to work at the kissing booth, so I need to make sure he suffers sufficiently." She anchored her hands to her hips. "So, I was going to hook you up with Paul, but from what I've been hearing you're with Orsino." She pouted. "I keep looking for a good guy for Paul but all the really cute ones are taken."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Wait, what? I have a girlfriend!"

Viola snorted. "Please. I can spot fake flirting when I see it. You shouldn't have to hide who you truly are, we're not in the Middle Ages anymore!" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm just surprised that Duke Orsino is gay." She then shook her head, apparently not really caring. "But if you and Duke break up, let me know, I have a nice guy who I can hook you up with."

Chloe had no idea what to say to that, so she just smiled weakly.

Viola patted her shoulder. "Seriously. People are more accepting now. You'd be surprised." And with an encouraging smile, Viola left.

Chloe sighed and ran a hand over her face as Sebastian cried and was once more dunked to the elated cheers of the women around him.

* * *

Duke had waited for Chloe to be on break to grab and pull her behind the bathrooms, where they could have a little bit of privacy. He didn't want to be affected by Eunice's prediction, but to be truthful he was shaken by it. He knew that despite any warning he could get there really wasn't anything he could do against a man like Lionel Luthor, especially since he doubted that the man would ever get his own hands dirty. Nah. Lionel would have other people going after Chloe, and unless someone took care of Lionel himself they could get rid of a million assassins and yet Chloe would never be safe.

Chloe whimpered as he pressed her into the wall, her hands gripping at his shoulders and her body arched into his as she returned his kiss with just as much fervor as he . She only pulled away to suck in a deep gulp of oxygen before Duke's lips found hers again and she giggled as she pulled him closer.

He wasn't surprised that he wanted her, dressed as a boy or not Chloe was gorgeous, but it surprised him just how much he needed her. She'd become such an integral part of his life. Not only was she his roommate, but she now helped with his soccer and homework and was there to listen to him and tease him and... He couldn't remember how life had been before her.

And the thought of losing her, of someone hurting her, drove him insane.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down cowboy." Chloe let out a soft chuckle as she pulled away, her hands on his face. "Not that I don't appreciate the surprise kisses, but what if someone sees us?" She raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Try convincing anyone you're not gay _then._"

How he was right now, Duke really didn't care about that. He merely kissed her again, and she giggled into the kiss as she pulled him closer and returned it.

He was in love with her. He realized it fully at that moment and the realization had him kissing her harder, more desperate.

"Duke, your mom-!" There was a squeak.

Duke groaned as he closed his eyes.

Chloe batted at him and then pushed him away as they both turned to see a very frozen Malcolm Festes next to a face-palming Andrew Aguecheek.

Malcolm opened his mouth and closed it, repeatedly, quite pale and obviously in shock. His wide gaze went from Duke to Chloe before he turned and raced away.

"Malcolm!" Chloe cried out as she raced after him.

Duke frowned and went to follow when Andrew grabbed his arm. He groaned and turned to his friend. "I know. I _know_. It wasn't smart of me." He turned to Andrew. "I can't-I _love_ her."

Andrew stared at him with a grim expression. "Your parents are here and they're looking for you."

Duke's eyes widened in horror. "My dad."

"He could recognize Chloe." Andrew nodded in agreement. "It's why I came to look for you and then Malcolm saw me and decided to tag along."

Duke ran his hand down his face. "Do you know where they are? I need-I need to keep them busy, distracted."

"I'll take you to them, and then I'll find Chloe and warn her," Andrew offered.

Duke sighed. "Thanks."

"Seriously, though," Andrew mumbled to himself as he began to lead Duke away. "How did you guys manage to keep the secret this long before I was here to help?"

* * *

"Malcolm, you have to talk to me." Chloe leaned her back against the door of the bathroom stall that Malcolm had locked himself inside of. "You can't stay in there forever, and I'm not moving until you open the door and come out."

"I thought we were bros!" Malcolm yelled accusingly on the other side of the door.

She stared up at the ceiling. "We _are_ bros, Malcolm."

"No we're not!" He snapped. "Bros tell bros about their hoes! Or, uh, about their, bros?" Malcolm's anger dissipated into confusion as he obviously tried to figure out what the coloquial term would be. "Brethren? Bro-hoes? _Boytoys_?"

Her lips tugged in amusement. "You're my bro, Malcolm."

"Then why didn't you tell me that you're, you know, homosexual?" Malcolm cleared his throat. "I know I'm seen as if I have a stick up my you-know-what, but I'm accepting. I mean, I'm your bro and you were born that way. Lady Gaga says so."

She grinned brightly and fought the urge to giggle. "You're a great bro, Malcolm."

There was a pause, and then: "I am?"

"Yeah, you are." She sighed. "I have been keeping a lot of secrets, from everyone, so please don't take it personal. It doesn't mean that I don't trust you." It was only because she heard the door unlock that she pushed away and didn't fall through when Malcolm opened the door to the bathroom stall. She gave him a small smile. "Hey."

Malcolm eyed her curiously as he clung to the bathroom stall door. "What secrets?" His eyes narrowed. "Are you in trouble?"

She shouldn't be doing this, but she was Malcolm's only real friend, and she felt that she could trust him. The girl in boy's clothing raised a finger for him to wait before she went to each bathroom stall and made sure it was empty before she returned to an intrigued looking Malcolm. "What I'm about to tell you is a secret that only a very few know. And none of them know because I told them, Malcolm. You're the only one I've trusted enough to come out and tell."

Malcolm's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "It's going to sound lucidrous at first and you mightn't believe me, but I swear, Mal, that it's the truth. And I need you to keep it a secret for me or I could be killed."

He collapsed on top of the closed toilet seat, took in a deep breath, and turned his gaze up to her. "I am ready."

Chloe bent to her knees, took his hands, and spoke in a very soft voice that caused him to lean forwards to hear better. She told him everything, and hoped to god that Malcolm would believe her and not tell anyone. She had to trust him because, to her own surprise, he really _had_ become her "bro".

When she was finished, Malcolm merely stared at her before he narrowed his eyes. "How do I know that that's true and that you're not making up a very extravagant story?"

She merely lifted the hem of her shirt until it revealed the bottom half of the bind around her breasts. It wasn't anything indecent, but it proved its point.

Malcolm went bright red and covered his eyes despite the fact that he'd basically only seen a glimpse of her stomach. "You're a-a-you're-!" He shook his head. "This is a lot to take in."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry for the deception."

Malcolm took in a deep breath and removed his hands from his face as he eyed her. "I am not happy that I was lied to, but you chose to tell me the truth even though it would put you in more danger, and that shows that despite everything, you're still my bro." He cleared his throat. "We're still bros."

Chloe smiled up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Malcolm." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Bros don't kiss bros!" Malcolm squeaked but patted her back awkwardly anyway.

She pulled away and looked up at him with a grin.

He cleared his throat, shook his head, and then managed an embarrassed smile back down at her.

* * *

Sebastian searched for Cody, eyes narrowed in fury. Those women had risen up against him and while the debutant committee had earned a lot of money from his misery he was sure he'd get a cold from how many times he'd been dunked. There was going to be revenge, especially since, after getting the money from the long line of people (some of the girls had enlisted the help of their boyfriends) Cody had buggered off. This was why Sebastian was on a mission of revenge. He was going to find that boy and dunk him in the closest body of water he could find.

Up ahead Cody could be seen chatting and laughing with Malcolm and Andrew, the boys each at Cody's side, and Andrew was laughing at Malcolm, who was redfaced and sputtering.

Sebastian moved to go to them when he stopped and realized he wasn't the only one watching the trio. There was an older guy in the crowd, and his gaze was rested solely on them. On Cody. Something about this guy made Sebastian shiver and he took a step back.

"Sebastian!" Viola yelled for him through the crowd. "Come here a second!"

Giving the man one last look, Sebastian told himself to stop being paranoid, and hurried through the crowd towards his sister.

* * *

Duke looked around him, trying not to let his parents realize just how distracted he was. He kept an eye out for Chloe, his stomach in knots as he tried to come up with a plan of how to keep his girlfriend a secret from his parents. A part of him resented having to stay away like this, but another was happy that his parents were unlike those of most of his friends, and that they always made sure to make time to spend with him.

"Oh look, it's Olivia!" His mother smiled. "She looks so lovely, doesn't she honey?"

His father nodded. "Of course dear."

Duke wondered for a moment why they felt the need to say that, and then he remembered that they still thought he liked Olivia. Oh great.

Olivia, for the first time ever, saw him and grinned as she hurried through the crowd.

"She's coming here!" His mother cried out. "Fix your hair honey, and your clothes!"

He fought the urge to cringe. "_Mom_."

Thankfully Olivia arrived then and cut into his mother's answer. "Mrs and Mr Orsino, it's lovely to see you again."

"You too, Olivia my dear." His mother grinned. "You look beautiful today, doens't she, Duke?"

He wanted to die of embarrassment. "Yeah."

"Thanks." Olivia cleared her throat and turned to Duke. "Have you seen Cody?"

"Cody?" His father asked curiously. "Who is that?"

The knot of nerves in Duke's stomach grew worse. "It's no-."

"He's Duke's best friend," Olivia supplied them with an answer, her expression proving she was shocked they didn't know.

His mother and father shared looks before they turned to him, and his mother asked: "Why haven't we heard anything about this Cody before?"

Duke turned to Olivia, a little desperate. "I haven't seen him."

"Oh." Olivia sighed. "Well, I know he's here so I'll keep checking. It was nice to see you again, Mr and Mrs Orsino." And with that she was gone.

"Best friend?" His mother prompted.

His father eyed him silently.

"Uh..." Duke cleared his throat.

His mother smiled. "We should meet him. Today." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Duke lowered his head, his nausea growing.

* * *

"Mr Luthor?" Tess frowned as she receieved the phone call. "Why are you-?" Her eyes widened. "_What_?" Her breath caught in her throat. "I'm not with her right now but I know someone who is. They're at the debutant faire." She quickly gave him the address and then hung up and tried Chloe's number despite the fact that Mr Luthor had just said the girl wasn't answering. She then tried a number Mr Luthor didn't know, and when Duke Orsino answered she didn't give him a chance to even say hello. "He knows where she is, Duke. Get her out of there. Now!"

Duke Orsino hung up without ever having uttered a word.

Tess was already out of the bookstore and hurrying towards her motorcycle.

* * *

Duke dropped his phone and raced away through the crowd. "CHLOE!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "CHLOE!" He didn't notice his parents hurrying behind him, he didn't notice the looks he was getting from the other people at the faire. All he knew was the terror that filled him at the realization that Lionel Luthor knew where she was. "**_CHLOE_**!"

* * *

"It's going to be alright," Chloe whispered to Olivia as they sat on the floor in the back of the van, two men with guns pointing the weapons threateningly at them as the vehicle moved.

"We're worth ransom," Malcolm declared to them. "Our parents are all very rich."

"I don't think it's _ransom_ that they want," Andrew whispered.

"I know that," Malcolm whispered back. "But if we can tempt them somehow..."

"Quiet." One of the men growled.

"Just let them go," Chloe pleaded. "Just take me and let them go. They don't know you or who you work for."

"_Cody_?" A teary Olivia whispered.

"We're taking you all. Don't have time for them to run to the cops." The same man growled. "So just keep your traps shut if you want to make it there in one piece."

Olivia whimpered and hid her face in Chloe's arm.

The blonde wrapped the crying girl in her embrace and sent Andrew and Malcolm looks over her shoulder. She was going to get them out of this. There was no way that her friends were going to die with her.

She closed her eyes tightly and wished that she had given Duke one last kiss before she'd run off after Malcolm.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. A Dinner Date With Lionel Luthor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

* * *

Sebastian Hastings kept four cars down and tried once more to call Duke, but the guy wasn't answering his phone. He kept an eye on the van in front of him and slowed down to a stop before he ease behind some parked cars in time to see the van in front of him pull to a stop. He hadn't known why he'd gone back to look for Cody, but something had made him feel the urgent need to get to the kid, and that was when he'd seen two burly guys pushing Cody, Olivia, Andrew and Malcolm into the back of a van which had no license plate. He probably should've gone for help but he'd known that if he did they'd lose the van, so instead he'd rushed to his own car and followed.

Hidden behind the other parked cars, Sebastian lowered himself in his seat so that he wasn't visible. He then pressed the videocamera option on his phone and filmed as two other armed men came around to the back of the van and opened it to reveal the four teenagers and two armed men within. The teenagers were shuffled out of the back and then marched into the warehouse.

Sebastian quickly dialed Duke's number one more time, hoping against hope that the idiot would answer this time.

Duke didn't answer, but someone else did. It was a woman. "Duke's phone."

Sebastian frowned, wondering why the hell Duke was with a girl now. He didn't understand the relationship Duke had with Cody, but considering he'd seen those two making out behind the bathrooms not twenty minutes ago Sebastian was a bit pissed off at Duke for apparently being a player. "Listen, I don't know who you are or why you have Duke's phone, but let him know that his _boyfriend_ is in deep trouble. There's guys with guns who've kidnapped Cody and taken him, along with Olivia Hastings, Malcolm Festes, and Andrew Aguecheek to a warehouse-."

"_Oh dear_," she whispered. "His _boyfriend_? Duke-?"

"He's gay." Sebastian didn't care about bursting the chick's bubble, not right now. "That's not the issue right now. Call the police." He typed in some commands. "I'm sending video to Duke's phone right now of the assailants and the hostages. You need to get this to the police and-."

"Honey." The woman hissed. "Our son is _gay_."

Sebastian suddenly froze, eyes wide as he realized who it was that he was talking to. "Oh crap." He then shook his head, hung up, and called someone else.

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere." Duke didn't know what sort of luck he'd had to come across Tess, who was searching for Chloe as well, but the two of them had found each other and hurried towards the other. "I can't-if something's happened-I'll never forgive myself for-."

"Duke, this isn't the time to break down now!" Tess looked around her. "Mr Luthor is on the way. If anything-."

"Is everything okay?"

They turned to see Toby and Eunice there, the two obviously on a break from the gypsy tent.

"No." Duke shook his head. "Chloe's in trouble."

Tess sent him a look.

Toby's eyes narrowed. "Who is Chloe?"

Eunice eyed Duke. "I think he means Cody."

"Huh?" Toby looked at her in confusion.

"Orsino!" An unfamiliar voice yelled as a pretty brunette hurried towards them. "You're Duke Orsino, right?"

He nodded, not sure who this was. "Yes. But this isn't-."

"Cody's in trouble!" The girl gasped and held up her phone. "He's been kidnapped! Along with some of your other friends! My brother, Sebastian, has followed them and knows where the guys are that took them!" She played a video footage on her phone of Chloe, Olivia, Andrew and Malcolm being escorted by armed thugs into a warehouse. "He's texted me the address and he's staying there to keep an eye on the place in case they're moved again, but it's not safe for him, and-!"

Duke took the phone and watched as one of the thugs poked Chloe in the back with his gun to make her go faster. "Toby. Take her to my father. I'm going to go after Chloe."

"You're not going alone." Tess looked up from where she was dialing numbers into her phone, the device pressed to her ear. "Mr Luthor? The situation has changed. She's been taken. Here's the address." She spouted off the address when Viola Hastings brought up the text her brother had sent her. "Sir, with all due respect, that won't be quick enough. That's all the way on the other side of town." She closed her eyes. "Yes sir." She hung up. "They're not going to make it on time. There's been a traffic jam due to a pile up on the highway."

Duke was already storming towards his motorcycle.

Tess hurried behind him and growled to herself as she began to type in another set of numbers into her phone before she brought it to her ears. She reached Duke as he started the motorcycle's engine and she hopped on after him, gripping him tightly as the person answered. "Oliver? This is Tess. I need your help."

* * *

"Where are my friends?" Chloe stared at the clothes on the chair before she turned to face the armed man behind her.

"Mr Luthor wants you to change into that."

A muscle jumped in her cheek. "Where. Are. My. Friends?"

"If you don't want us bringing you them one by one and shooting them in front of you, I'd do what Mr Luthor wants."

The girl glared at him and grabbed the clothes before she stormed behind the divider. She yanked off her clothes and hesitated when she realized that there was a change of underwear as well. Unease curled in her stomach as she slipped off her own and then slipped on the lacy matching pair. She pulled on the dress and stepped out from behind the divider. "Where are my friends?"

He motioned with his gun towards the vanity.

Her gaze went to it to find a pretty hair clip as well as some high heels. "Are you serious?"

He raised an eyebrow.

Letting out an aggravated growl, Chloe stormed towards the vanity and slipped on the heels before she grabbed the hairclip and slid it into her hair. She then turned to him. "Where. Are. My. Friends?"

"Mr Luthor will see you now." And with that he opened the door and motioned with his gun for her to move.

Chloe breathed in and out before she left the room. She followed the two other men there and couldn't help but think that this was all so utterly ridiculous. It wasn't that she didn't understand the tactic of forcing her to dress up, it was just one of the many ways in which Lionel Luthor was proving to her that he had all the power in this situation. But why was she still alive? Why was he here? All the other attacks on her life had been, well, BOOM. They'd been quick and happened in seconds and she'd been surprised she was alive each and every time. He'd never been anywhere near the vicinity when they happened either. So why exactly was this time different from the others?

A door was opened and she found herself shoved through it. She stumbled slightly and brought her hands up to shield her gaze from the bright light. Blinking a couple of times, her gaze finally grew accustomed to the brightness and she realized that she wasn't alone in the room.

Lionel Luthor sat at the head of a large table, a banquet set out. He smiled magnanimously at her. "You look delightful, Miss Sullivan. This suits you much better than those male clothing you've been using of late."

This civility creeped her out more than any violence could. "Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?"

He merely motioned to the seat opposite his. "Please. Have a seat."

She wanted to tell him where he could shove that seat, but he had her friends somewhere, and she didn't want to piss the psychopath off. Taking in a deep breath the blonde made her way to the seat and sat down. Her gaze lowered to her almost over-flowing plate, unnerved to find her favorites stacked there.

"Eat."

"Is it poisoned?"

He sneered at her. "If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have to resort to poisoning. Now eat before everything gets cold."

Well, that _was_ true. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't poison her just for the heck of it. So it was with great trepdiation that Chloe began to eat. She at first took tiny little bites, and would chew and chew and chew until there was nothing left to chew and she was forced to swallow. She could feel his amused gaze on her, amusement which grew when she realized that a good ten minutes had passed and so far she wasn't dizzy or feeling off in the least bit.

"You've become so paranoid, Miss Sullivan."

A muscle ticked in her cheek. "I'd call it _cautious_ considering that you've tried to kill me several times already."

"Pishposh."

Her eyes widened. "Don't pishposh me! You had my house bombed! And gassed! And shot up!"

"Call it a slap on the wrist more than a true assassination plot."

Her mouth fell open. "I'll call it whatever I want! And I want to call it attempted murder!"

He tutted at her as if she were an unruly child.

She tightened her grip on her utensils.

"Have you repented, Miss Sullivan?" He asked this in the same tone that one might ask how school was. "Have you realize the error of your ways and the folly in trusting my son?" He raised an eyebrow. "Have you finally admitted that he cannot keep you safe no matter how much he promises to do so? Do you finally realize that I still have you as much in my grip now as I did then?"

"This is why I'm alive, isn't it?" She took in a deep breath. "You have no one else to lord things over and you missed it."

He smirked at her. "I admit I _do_ miss our little tête-à-tête."

Chloe put down her utensils and took in a deep breath. "Why am I here, Mr Luthor?"

He touched his fingertips together as he watched her. "Withdraw as witness and your friends and their families won't all die tragic deaths."

She gulped as she stared up at him. "Leave them out of this."

"I never truly planned to kill you, the lack of you dying in each attempt should've shown that. I don't need the prosecution making you a martyr for their case." He smiled. "What I have always wanted was for you to withdraw. Everything rests on _you_, Miss Sullivan. You were ruthless and cunning and underhanded in your ways of extracting your evidence, but it was due to your loyalty to your _friends_ that you did what you did. You have a protectiveness inside of you that keeps you from allowing harm to come to those you love. It is a weakness that I have no problem exploiting."

"Even if I withdraw they still have a case against you," Chloe found it hard to breathe.

"You're the pin that binds it all together and you know it, Miss Sullivan." He eyed her thoughtfully. "You have a gift, would you like to know what it is?"

A muscle ticked in her cheek. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me whether or not I want you to."

He ignored her and continued. "You have the ability to stick yourself into any given circumstance and somehow make yourself invaluable."

She gulped as suddenly icy dread filled her as she realized something she should've known all along. "This isn't about the case, is it? Not really." She took in a deep breath. "This is about the research."

He gave a smile which chilled her to the bone. "Withdraw from the case and come back to me, Miss Sullivan. We have much work to catch up on."

She took in a deep breath. "You don't think I'd believe that, do you? There's no way you'd trust me again. Once I withdraw you'll kill me."

"So paranoid," he tutted and rose from his seat. Lionel moved slowly down the table before he positioned himself behind her and placed his hands on her tensed shoulders. "While its true that certain privileges won't be extended to you once more, you are still of use to me, Miss Sullivan." He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "In many ways."

She shivered in disgust and closed her eyes against the feeling of his hands kneading her shoulders. "I didn't crack the code. I _swear_ to you that I didn't. The Traveller's identity is still a secret. I don't know who he or she is."

He tightened his grip on her. "I think we're passed the point of lying to each other, don't you agree?"

"_I don't_." Her voice cracked with emotion. "_I really don't know_."

His grip on her grew painful before he let go of her entirely and returned to sit down. He began to eat and when he noticed that she didn't follow suit he raised an eyebrow. "Miss Sullivan, do _not_ let the food go to waste."

Hands trembling, Chloe followed his orders.

* * *

"If they hadn't taken our cellphones away from us we could've call for help." Olivia looked around the small dark room they'd been shoved into. She moved to the wall and kicked off her shoes before she tried to climb up towards the out of reach window.

Malcolm watched her first attempts before he motioned Andrew close and lowered his voice when he spoke. "I think they're ex military. Did you see their tats? I'd say they were probably dishonorably discharged."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Malcolm sighed. "It means we definitely wont be getting out of this through our physical talents." He made a face. "But maybe we don't have to."

Andrew's eyebrow remained raised. "Huh?"

Olivia fell down once more with a hiss.

Malcolm cleared his throat. "How much do you weigh?"

* * *

"You mind telling me what your girlfriend has done to piss off Lionel Luthor?" Oliver watched from the security cameras as Cody and three other kids were escorted into the warehouse.

"She's not my girlfriend," Tess mumbled as she hugged herself.

"She's _mine_." Duke clenched his fists as he watched the footage once more. "Is there any way that we can get a view of what is going on inside of the building?"

Sebastian merely leaned against the wall, eyes on them.

"Not without alerting Lionel to the fact that he's being watched." Oliver made a face. "I'm surprised he took her to one of these warehouses considering my father's company owns the whole place. Why not take her to one of the ones he owns?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to hide her this way?" Tess wanted to know. "If he took her to anyplace _he_ owned then he would be easier to trace and find. This way even if he did get caught he could say you were involved in it."

A muscle ticked in his cheek. "He must have someone else renting it in their name because I know for a fact that Luthor isn't the one paying the rent on that warehouse. The worm." He turned to Tess and Duke. "Any idea why he wants those kids?"

"Olivia, Malcolm and Andrew are just there as bargaining chips." Tess frowned, eyes narrowed. "He'll keep them alive because he can use them against Chloe."

"Considering he wants her dead-," Duke began.

"I don't think he does." Tess shook her head.

"I was going to say the same thing," Sebastian agreed. "If he wanted her dead he could've easily just had someone shoot her and the shooter could've blended in with the terrorized crowd and escaped."

Oliver nodded his agreement. "This was definitely a retrieval mission."

Duke's eyes widened as he realized that they were right. It would've been easier to just shoot her. Kill her. Not to take hostages. "He wants her alive."

"The question is _why_." Tess turned to him. "Has Chloe ever told you of any other reason why Lionel might want her? Other than to keep her from testifying against him in court?"

"No." Duke shook his head. "She never talked about it and I didn't want to press her."

"Wait, _she_ is the one who is supposed to testify against Lionel in court?" Oliver's eyes widened and his body went tense. "_She_ is the one who used to work for him? The one who turned on him?" He moved towards them, intent. "Are you telling me that _that girl_ is Chloe Sullivan?"

Tess' eyes narrowed. "How do you-?"

"Why didn't you idiots tell me that in the _first_ place?" He hissed as he ran his hand down his face. "No wonder he's here. _No wonder_ he's still keeping her alive!" He groaned. "I should've paid more attention to those files! Jason's going to kill me!"

Duke moved towards the older guy. "What do you know? What aren't you telling us?"

"My father and mother were murdered because of the secret that _that_ girl is the key of!" Oliver was pale. "They died trying to make sure that Lionel didn't find the information that she's unlocked!" He shook his head and grabbed his phone. "I need to call Patricia. She needs to know."

"No one else-!" Duke snapped, scared that they'd just put Chloe in more danger.

"Patricia! It's me, Oliver. I need you and Jason to come here, now." Oliver turned to look at Duke and Tess. "Lionel Luthor has the key to the Traveller. It's time for Veritas to finally end this once and for all."

"Veritas?" Sebastian muttered in confusion.

Tess and Duke shared wary looks.

Giving Patricia his address, Oliver turned to the three teenagers in front of him. "You're going to need to sit down. I have a lot I need to explain to you and very little time to do so."

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Veritas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

* * *

Aliens. This was all about _aliens_.

Duke was having trouble wrapping his head around that.

Tess didn't look half as confused or taken-back by this as she should be. She just looked highly annoyed.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was visibly stoked at this revelation. "I always knew aliens were real, man! I always did!"

Patricia Swan and Jason Teague had arrived sometime during Oliver's explanation about the secret society their parents had been involved in: Veritas, and how Lionel Luthor had been the one who'd killed their parents so that, when the truth about the "Traveler" was uncovered he could have unlimited, unfettered access and control of this alien who was supposed to be walking amongst them and had godlike powers.

"We've been looking for Chloe Sullivan ever since she disappeared off the radar." Patricia Swan hugged herself. "We wanted to protect her ourselves."

"As well as find out the information she has on the Traveler." Jason sent a dark glare to Oliver. "If _someone_ had actually _paid attention_ to his work and hadn't been too busy being a playboy we could've gotten to her first and protected her!"

Oliver had no excuse whatsoever and so merely pouted in response.

"It doesn't matter now." Patricia glared at them both, obviously the one in charge. "What matters is that Lionel brought Chloe to this place for a reason."

"You keep insinuating that, but why?" Tess moved forwards. "What's so special about this warehouse?"

"It's not the warehouse itself, but the ground the warehouse is on." Jason raised an eyebrow. "Underneath it is a cave system that is linked to the Traveler. No one has ever been able to access it since no one has been able to decrypt the tablets." He let out a sigh. "Except for Chloe Sullivan."

"How could she decrypt stone tablets written in an alien dialect?" Sebastian wanted to know. "It's not like she has a Rosetta Stone or something for Traveler-language."

"We don't know how she did it, but our spies within Luthorcorp assured us that she did. And then she destroyed the tablets." Patricia let out a sigh. "They informed us about her decrypting the tablets a day before news broke of her betrayal of Lionel Luthor and subsequent protection by his son."

"I don't think Lex even knows the part about the Traveler though." Oliver sent the teenagers a look. "He would've behaved differently had he understood everything."

"She was smart not to tell him though." That was from Jason as he flipped through the large file they had on Chloe Sullivan. "You can't trust a Luthor."

Patricia nodded. "He's right."

Oliver turned to look at Duke before he smirked as he went to Jason. "She really _is_ cute, huh?"

"There's definitely an appeal," Jason muttered absentmindedly.

Duke glared at the guys who looked like Calvin Klein models. The only reason why he didn't say anything was because it was obvious that Oliver was trying to provoke him on purpose and he was not about to rise to the bait.

Sebastian and Tess looked amused.

Patricia rolled her eyes at everyone. "This isn't important. What we need to do is figure out what we do when the portal opens."

"Portal?" Duke turned his gaze on her.

Patricia blinked. "Didn't Oliver mention the interdimensional portal?"

"No!" Sebastian shook his head. "He did not!"

"Ooops." Oliver brought a hand to his face, expression sheepish. "My bad."

* * *

"Why. Am. I. The. One. Below?" Andrew's voice was strained as he tried to balance Malcolm as he held the guy up on his shoulders.

"Because you're heavier than I am." Malcolm sounded just as strained. Then again, he had Olivia Lennox standing on his shoulders. "Plus, there was no way that I could manage holding the _both_ of you up."

"Stop... swaying!" Olivia grunted. "I've almost got the window open!"

"It's not like I'm doing this on purpose!" Andrew hissed. "Just-hurry it up! I won't be able to keep you guys up for much longer!"

"It's stuck, okay? It's not like they open this window a lot!" Olivia grunted before finally the window slid open loudly. That was the good news. The bad news was that the force she used into opening caused Andrew and Malcolm to sway violently and collapse on the ground. The only reason why Olivia didn't fall with them was because she'd grabbed hold of the windowframe and held on with all her might.

The blonde grunted as she slowly and painfully raised herself upwards. She nearly slipped but somehow managed to grab something to anchor herself with and finally, slowly but surely, pulled herself through the window. She then stuck her head back in and called down in an excited whisper: "I did it!"

"I think I sprained my ankle." Andrew looked up from the ankle he held tightly, an expression of pain on his face.

Malcolm took in a deep breath and looked up at Olivia. "Go get help."

Her eyes widened. "But what about you two?"

"Go." Malcolm shooed her away. "We'll be fine. But you need to _go_."

Olivia bit her bottom lip before she nodded. "I'll bring the calvary." And with that she was gone.

Andrew sat there and stared at Malcolm. "You could've gone with her, you know. I might've been able to hold you up long enough for her to-."

"Nah. You wouldn't have been able to stand on that foot, much less jump upwards for us to catch you like was in the original plan." Malcolm shook his head. "And bros don't leave bros."

Andrew stared at him before his smile grew slightly. "Thanks, Malcolm."

Malcolm merely stood to his feet and looked around. "I'll figure out some other way to get us out of here. Just wait and see."

From where he sat on the ground, Andrew merely watched him and grinned.

* * *

"That's Olivia!" Sebastian pushed away from the wall when the video feed showed the blonde girl bruised and cut but making her way as steathily as she could away from the warehouse.

Jason stood. "I'm on it." He stormed out of the security room they were in, his mission to obviously bring Olivia back safe and sound.

"If that girl managed to escape, Luthor is getting sloppy." Oliver frowned.

Patricia turned to him. "Or he's focusing his efforts elsewhere."

Oliver nodded. "He's moving on the portal."

* * *

"Do you know what this is?"

Chloe shivered as those hands came down on her shoulder once more, but her recation wasn't completely due to his touch. No. She also shivered because, deep below the warehouse she and her friends were being kept in, there was a series of underground caves, and in the middle of them, was what appeared to be a large wall of obsidian.

"You _do_ know." Lionel chuckled. "Of course you do."

The blonde stared at the Mirror of El, as the tablets had called this large slab of perfect stone. In its dark depths she could see her own reflection, and that of the man behind her with his hands on her shoulders and a maniacal smile on his face.

"You know what you need to do."

She shook her head as horror trailed up her spine. "I have no idea what-!"

His grip on her tightened. "Fine." He turned to the armed guards behind them. "Bring them."

The men nodded and left.

Chloe's eyes widened. "What are you-?"

"They're going to bring your friends here," Lionel informed her calmly. "And if you refuse to do as I say, I'll make you watch as I kill them, one by one."

"You can't-I don't know-they're innocent!"

"No one is innocent, Miss Sullivan." He reached out to clasp her chin. "Now, unless you want me to shoot the first one who comes through that entrance... start."

Closing her eyes, knowing that he was capable and very willing, Chloe realized she had no choice. He had her exactly where he wanted her. And it was with a small, resigned voice that she whispered: "_Yes sir_."

* * *

"Do you think Olivia's made it out and is calling for help?" Andrew asked as he remained seated on the ground cradling his ankle.

Malcolm shrugged as he paced the length of the room. "She's never been known for her ability to blend in a crowd."

The soccer player raised an eyebrow. "So, basically we're screwed."

"Not if I come up with another brilliant plan to save us all."

Amusement colored Andrew's face. "So what are you waiting for?"

"You can't rush greatness." Malcolm let out a huff as he continued to pace.

Andrew's grin grew. "My apologies."

Suddenly the locks could be heard turning and the door flew open to reveal two burly, armed men.

Andrew and Malcolm turned to look at each other, eyes wide.

The men stepped in and stopped when they realized Olivia was gone. Their gazes went to the open window high above the two boys. One of them nodded to the other, who raced out, obviously in search of Olivia.

The one who remained trained his gun on the two boys. "Get up and come with me." He cocked the weapon. "And don't give me no trouble or I'll shoot ya. Mr Luthor says you have to be alive, not unhurt."

Andrew looked down at his ankle. "I'm already hurt."

"Aint not problem of mine," the man growled. "Keep up or I'll make it worse."

Malcolm held his hand out to Andrew. "Come on, I'll help you."

Andrew stared at that hand before he let out a sigh and placed his in it. He grunted as Malcolm helped him to his feet, and when the pain proved too much for him to walk on his own, the geeky guy proved himself strong enough to help shoulder most of Andrew's weight as he wrapped Andrew's arm around his shoulders and his own around Andrew's waist.

The man eyed them then snickered and motioned with his gun. "This way."

Malcolm and Andrew shared a look before they slowly, together, made their way out of the room.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ Cody's a girl?" Olivia's eyes were wide in shock.

Everyone ignored her question as they gazed down at the warehouse's blueprints that Oliver had laid down over the table. Under them, backlit, were blueprints of the cave system, which were visible through those of the warehouse.

"This would be where they're keeping Andrew and Malcolm then." Oliver pointed to a room.

"Which is the room with the entrance to the caves?" Duke wanted to know.

"Each warehouse in that complex has an entrance, the whole place was built to cover our parents' activities." Oliver ran his hand over his face.

"Considering that, it was careless of you to allow Luthor to rent it." That was from Jason.

Oliver glared at him. "I didn't know that it was him! I made sure that everyone who rented the warehouses there weren't connected to him or to Veritas! They'd be the only ones who'd know to look for, and be able to find and unlock, the entrance to the caves."

"Obviously you've mucked _that_ up as well." Jason raised an eyebrow.

Oliver growled.

Tess slapped him up the back of the head and moved to stand next to Patricia as she gazed at the blueprints. "What's needed to access the portal in these caves?"

"We don't know." Patricia turned to look at her. "All the information was encrypted in the tablets. But we _do_ know that the portal, in its inactive form, is a wall of pure obsidian."

"You can see your own reflection in it." Jason looked at Tess.

Tess narrowed her eyes. "Where exactly is the portal located?"

Patricia tapped the exact location.

Tess tilted her head.

Patricia narrowed her eyes on the redhead.

"You see it too, huh?" Sebastian asked.

Tess looked up at him, eyes wide. "You do too?"

Duke pushed away from the wall and came closer. "What are you talking about?"

"I design the covers of Hummingboard's cds, so I am always paying attention to detail." Sebastian moved to stand on Tess' other side. "Look." He pointed to something. "The design of the cave system itself, with the portal in the middle of it. It's not a little off to the side, or a little in front of behind, it's perfect center. Also, look at the design of the caverns themselves, they're like labyrnths whose outer walls look like-."

"A crystal." Duke's eyes widened as he saw it too.

"So what?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Well, if you look at these caverns here, you'll see that they appear to be conduit chambers." Tess took over. "So obviously some sort of power source is supposed to activate from the portal chamber and spread out to the rest of cave system through these chambers."

"But what turns on the power?" Patricia whispered to herself.

"We'll never know if we just _stay here_." Jason raised an eyebrow as he cocked a gun.

Duke took in a deep breath. Finally. Someone was speaking his language.

He slammed his hands down on the table. "What's the plan?"

Olivia, from where she leaned against the wall, brought a hand to her forehead. "Does this mean I'm a lesbian?"

Once again, she was ignored.

* * *

Having pressed the Kryptonian symbols on each side of the obsidian portal in proper sequence, Chloe watched as the black grew blacker and rippled like a wave before all the symbols arching from one side to the other lit up. Chloe's gaze discreetly wondered towards her reflection, to the wide-eyed, near crazed look on Lionel Luthor's face as he stood close behind her, watching every thing she did. She took in a deep breath and shivered at the thought of Clark being under this man's control. She couldn't let that happen.

When she'd first found out the possibility of aliens walking amongst them, Chloe had been just as intrigued and excited as Lionel. She'd worked night and day, slaving over the decrypting of the tablets, which had at first seemed impossible to do. She wasn't even sure _how_ she'd managed to decrypt them, but she had, and she'd discovered the truth about her best friend. Just like that her excitement had turned to horror.

"Yes!" Lionel's hands came down on her shoulders and began to knead them. "Yes! So close!"

She flinched at the touch yet had anticipated it, expected it, needed it. With his hands on her, she placed her own hands flat-against the rippling obsidian.

Neither noticed as Lionel's man returned with wide-eyed Malcolm and Andrew.

Her eyes hurt her and she cried as an odd humming exploded in her head the same time obsidian hands reached out through the portal, grabbed her wrists, and yanked both her and Lionel Luthor through.

* * *

"Boss?" The armed man's eyes widened as he took a step towards the portal. Chloe and Lionel Luthor had been yanked through and disappeared in a blink of an eye, and from the confusion in the guy who'd had the gun on them, this hadn't been part of the plan. "What-?"

Andrew narrowed his eyes and reached down to grab a rock, which he flung as hard as he could at the back of the man's head. It hit him dead center, and the man cried out as he collapsed to the ground, hopefully unconscious and not dead.

Malcolm's eyes were wide. "Wow."

Andrew cleared his throat. "Yes, well, you couldn't be the only one doing something to help save us."

Malcolm's lips tugged into a reluctant smile as he left Andrew where he was and went towards the fallen man. He held up the gun as if it contained some sort of contagious, fatal disease, and then began to search the man's pockets with his other hand.

Above them, in the warehouse, something heavy must've fallen because the roof of the cavern shook and dust rained down on them.

Andrew coughed and tried to shield his mouth and nose.

Malcolm dropped the gun to do the same and then his hand connected with what he was searching for, and he grinned.

* * *

It had killed Duke to stay behind, but he really hadn't had much a choice considering that Patricia, Oliver and Jason had basically _locked them in the security room_ as the trio left to confront Lionel's men inside the warehouse. Duke knew that he didn't have any training, and that he was still only a teenager, but it was his girlfriend who was in there and in danger! He should be there! He couldn't just stay here not doing anything! He leaned against the table where the blueprints were, and he stared down at the cavern where the portal should be, where Chloe probably was being forced to do only the gods knew what by that disgusting pervert.

"I should be there." Tess obviously felt like Duke did, frustrated that they were being treated like useless kids. "I could help! I have _training_ damn it!"

Sebastian eyed the lock on the door. "I think I can pick this." He turned to face the girls. "Do any of you have a hair pin?"

From where she sat against the wall next to Olivia, Tess levelled him with a glare that clearly asked: _Do I look like I have a hair pin_?

Olivia, on the other hand, brightened. "I do!" She yanked the hair pins out of her hair and held them out to him.

"Thanks." Sebastian then turned his full attention to the lock.

Tess' phone rang, and when she yanked it from her pocket she frowned at the screen. "I don't recognize the number." Nevertheless she answered. "Who is this?" Her eyes widened. "I don't believe it." She put on speakerphone. "We're listening, Andrew."

Everyone turned towards her except Sebastian, who was still concentrating on the lock.

"Andrew?" Duke moved around the table and came closer.

"Hey Duke. We're calling from the phone of one of the thugs who work for Lionel Luthor." Andrew sounded in pain but okay. "Malcolm and I are fine. Olivia went for help though and we're worried she might've gotten caught."

"I'm here, Andrew!" Olivia moved closer to Tess. "I'm so relieved to hear your voice!"

Andrew sighed in relief. "Us too."

Duke opened his mouth to ask them if they had any idea about where Chloe was and if she was okay.

"Tell them about bro," Malcolm could be heard saying in the background.

Duke's nerves tightened in his stomach. "What about Chloe?"

"Ummmm..." Andrew hesitated.

Malcolm could he heard sighing. "I think she's opened some sort of interdimensional door and was yanked through it, along with Lionel Luthor." He cleared his throat. "That's not the worse of it. There are also glowing symbols that seem to be doing something way to close to a count down for my peace of mind."

Duke's blood turned toice. "A count down to what?"

"Duke..." Malcolm's voice broke. "If she's not back before that count down ends... I think she'll be stuck wherever she is."

The door clicked open and Sebastian stood with a triumphant: "And they say you don't learn anything useful in juvie!"

Duke didn't even stop to think things through. He grabbed the blueprints from the table and raced out of the door as fast as he could go.

"Andrew, we're coming to you." Tess stood and turned to Olivia and Sebastian. "You two, stay here."

Olivia hurried to her feet. "I'm not staying! I told Andrew and Malcolm I'd be back with help! I'm coming too!"

Tess turned to look at Sebastian.

He shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin. "Aliens."

Sighing, Tess shook her head. "Don't fall behind!" And with that the three of them raced out after Duke.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Countdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

* * *

"Where are we?" Lionel's voice raised to be heard over the roaring wind.

Chloe didn't answer. She stared up at the sky while she pulled up the neckline of her shirt to shield her mouth/nose, and once she got her bearing, the blonde took off as fast as she could across the sand dunes.

She could hear him hollering her name, could hear him giving pursuit, and he nearly caught her too. At the last minute his footing slipped and Lionel yelled as he tumbled down the steep side of the sand dune.

There wasn't time to savor her victory though. This place wasn't safe and she'd already started the relocking sequence. If she didn't get to the Mirror of El in this dimension before the countdown ended she'd be trapped in here alongside Lionel and the other criminals and monsters housed within the Phantom Zone.

* * *

The only thing that helped the situation was that, when Duke and the others had reached the warehouse, Lex Luthor and his men had arrived minutes before and were fighting Lionel's men along with those from Veritas. It meant that everyone was busy fighting each other, and while the flying bullets made things dangerous the small group of teenagers were able to use the two blueprints Duke had nabbed to slip inside and go towards the entrance of the cave. They found the entrance open, obviously Lionel had felt completely at ease and unthreatened.

It made Duke's blood boil, but he bottled all that up and continued down the pathway towards the portal room. No one said anything, no one marveled at the beautiful designs etched into the stone walls. No one dared to utter more than a breath until they passed through the arched entrance to the portal room and found Andrew and Malcolm.

The two didn't notice them at first.

Malcolm was looking at the symbols etched alongside the large obsidian wall, and Andrew was by his side, a rock in his hand.

There was a guard who was face-down on the ground and bleeding. On the table was a gun.

Tess moved to the table and grabbed the gun, checking its amunitions chamber.

The sound caused Malcolm and Andrew to turn around, and the latter nearly threw the rock at them.

Tess looked completely unworried at that and moved to the guard to check his body for extra ammunition.

Olivia rushed to Malcolm and Andrew and hugged them. "I'm so glad you're both okay!"

"You too." Malcolm gave her a little smile before he pulled away and turned to Duke. "You need to see this."

Duke was already making his way towards Malcolm. "How long does she have?"

"I don't know for certain, I mean, I don't exactly speak whatever language this was written in, but from the amount of lights that have gone out..." He looked up. "Half of the time is up."

Duke clenched his fists. "I'm going after her."

"I'm coming with you." Tess stuffed two cartridges of ammunition in her pockets.

Duke nodded and turned to the others. "Guard this place." And with that he stepped through the obsidian.

* * *

Chloe had seen the shadows approaching through the sandstorm and had hidden beneath a large rock which stuck out from the dunes. She knew it wasn't exactly the safest place to hide given the fact that the dunes could shift and send the large thing crashing down on her, but it was the only place she had to hide in and she didn't want to meet up with whatever it was that was out there.

"The Mirror of El was activated." The voice was low, scratchy, hardly heard over the roaring wind.

"It hasn't been touched for years," another voice declared. "Do we know if anyone crossed through?"

"We found a man. He says that he was brought here by a blonde haired girl who could work the Mirror."

There was a growl. "Kara Zor-El."

"No," the other person replied. "He says that this is a Terran girl."

"Someone from earth?" The second voice seemed surprised. "An _earthling_ managed to use the Mirror of El?"

"Yes, General."

There was a pause. "Where is she?"

"We are searching for her, but the sandstorm has hidden her trail from us."

Chloe let out a breath of relief, but the next words caused that relief to vanish in seconds.

"Find her, Nam-Ek, and bring her to me the second you do." The voice lowered. "Don't disappoint me."

"I will bring her to you, General." And with that the men departed.

Chloe remained where she was, eyes wide, realizing that maybe getting crushed by the boulder wasn't the worse thing that could happen to her in this place.

* * *

"CHLOE!" Duke yelled out but his voice was drowned by the sound of the howling wind. He coughed as he swallowed sand and raised his shirt up to protect his face from the storm. "CHLOE!"

"I don't know if that's the smartest thing to do." Tess looked around her.

"I _know_ it isn't smart." Duke let out a sigh. "But she doesn't know we're here looking for her. How else are we going to find her?"

Tess seemed to reluctantly agree with him because she gave a slight nod and didn't comment further.

"CHLOE!" Duke suddenly froze, his eyes wide. "Do you see that?"

Tess was already pointing her gun at the shadows moving through the sandstrom, way too quick to be human. "We need to run. Now."

* * *

She waited for the shadows and the voices to fade in the sand storm. Minutes passed and she tried to tell herself that she could do this, that she could get to the Mirror of El despite the fact that she was being searched for by the criminals she'd read had been exiled here by the El family and the Ruling Counsel for their heinous crimes.

When Chloe had cracked the code and started reading the Kryptonian tablets she'd been entranced. There was just so much information, so much to learn, about the planet Krypton and its inhabitants, many of whom had come at various times to earth. She'd read all about Krypton, about its inhabitants, its legends and its advanced technology. She'd read about the Ruling Counsel. But what she'd read most about was Jor-El, the scientist she'd later discover was the father of her best friend, Clark Kent. She learnt about the intrigues of Krypton, of Brainiac, of how Jor-El could see the destruction of his kind drawing near and how he and his wife had decided on a plan to save their son by entrusting the child to a descendant of Hiram Kent, whom Jor-El had met many years previously when he'd come to earth.

Once she'd discovered that Clark was the Traveler Lionel was searching for, she'd become even more engrossed in the tablets, desperate, and had finished them all before destroying them so Lionel wouldn't learn what she had. Because of those tablets she knew about the Phantom Zone, about the Mirror of El, and many other things she'd never trust Lionel Luthor with the knowledge of. Chloe didn't think she'd ever trust anyone but Clark with this knowledge, and that was why, when Lionel had taken her to the Mirror of El, she'd used what she'd read to take them to the Phantom Zone.

Now though, she could very well have trapped herself inside this prison, and along with her any chance of Clark ever discovering the truth about himself and many other things that could help him.

And she'd never see Duke again.

Chloe closed her eyes against the possibility. How had she fallen in love with him so quickly? So utterly?

She wished that she had kissed him one last time before running after Malcolm.

"Did we lose them?"

Chloe's eyes opened wide at the sound of that breathless voice.

"I don't know."

Duke? Tess?

But what-?

Chloe crawled out enough from under the ledge to stare in shock as Duke and Tess stood not ten feet in front of her. "_What are you doing here_?"

They turned towards her, Tess pointing a gun, and then their eyes widened.

Shadows shifted in the distance behind them.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Get in!" And with that she shifted under the ledge once more.

Within seconds Duke and Tess crawled in after her and Chloe didn't have a moment to try and adjust to this new development before Duke had somehow managed to reach for her in the cramped space, cup the back of her head, and bring her to him in a deep kiss. Chloe closed her eyes and kissed him back as desperately, unable to believe that he was there, that he was with her.

"What do you _mean_ you lost them?" That sounded like Nam-Ek.

"The sandstorm is stronger than usual. The footprints keep disappearing." This was a female voice.

"The General wants that girl, Aethyr, she can be the key to us getting out of here and getting our revenge on those who condemned us." Nam-Ek let out a snarl. "The Terran male is no use to us. He has no knowledge of how to work the Mirror of El."

"Can you be sure he's not holding out?" Aethyr wanted to know.

"We've cut off both his pinkies and his story hasn't changed." Nam-ek sounded annoyed. "It's the girl we want."

Chloe felt Duke's grip tighten on her, but no one said a word, not until long after those shadows had disappeared into the sand storm. The three teenagers stared at each other, a bit in shock.

It was Tess who finally broke the silence. "Where _are_ we?"

"It's called the Phantom Zone." Chloe ran her hand down her face. "It is a timeless prison dimension wormhole. Many of the galaxy's worst criminals from the 28 galaxies were imprisoned and confined to this zone. Many of these criminals here are mass murderers on a grand scale, and some of them were stripped of their physical bodies and turned into non-corporeal phantom wraiths, like the shadows which I'm sure you've seen."

Tess nodded slowly. "So cross dressing was definitely not your biggest secret."

Chloe let out a laugh. "You could say that."

"Why would you come here?" That was Duke's voice, soft and monotone. "Chloe, why would you bring yourself here?"

"I brought _Lionel_ here. I couldn't think of a better prison for him." She turned to Duke with a sigh. "Plus, there's someone here that I'm looking for, or who I'm hoping will find me now that news of someone able to cross over is apparently being told far and wide."

"Why would you want to meet someone from this prison?" That was Duke.

"Because she's not a prisoner, she's been trapped here waiting for someone to save her." And she was the only one that Chloe could think of who'd be able to help Clark understand more about himself and how to become the person that Chloe knew he could be.

"We can't waste time looking for someone." Tess' eyes narrowed. "That mirror door you opened is on countdown. If we don't get back through it-."

"I know. I did that on purpose." Chloe sighed. "I know where the one in this dimension is, and if we want to get out we have to get there." She let out a deep breath. "I'm hoping that the person I'm looking for will realize that and go there."

"I don't think she will be the only one there." Duke frowned. "You heard those voices. Those things are after you. Means that they'll probably be at the mirror as well."

She knew. "We don't have a choice, though. We still have to go."

Tess sighed and cocked her gun. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Where are they?" Olivia paced back and forth in front of the obsidian wall. "They should be back by now!"

Malcolm chewed on his nail as he watched the countdown. "They'll make it.

Andrew gazed at their reflections in the black. "Will they?"

Sebastian placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "They will."

* * *

The storm was getting worse. Chloe searched for the markers that the Kryptonian tablets had spoke off, and every gaze up at the sky helped her navigate towards the Mirror of El. She wasn't athletic but she had adrenaline on her side, and she was somehow able to keep running without being tired. The sand kept getting in her eyes and made it painful to keep them open, but she needed to see where they were going, needed to keep gazing upwards to make sure that they were going in the right direction.

It was on one of her gazes upwards that she lost her footing and with a cry began to tumble head-first down the dune. She tossed and turned and tumbled and it seemed like forever before she hit down below. She was disoriented and must've hit a rock during her fall because her forehead was throbbing and bleeding. That was probably why she didn't see the shadows until they'd surrounded her and one had sliced a long cut down her arm.

A scream escaped her lips as she tried to pull back, to escape, but they were all around her, closing in.

Up above her she could hear Duke and Tess yelling as they tried to make it down towards her, but they all knew they wouldn't make it in time.

Chloe turned her gaze on the wraiths as they encircled her tightly.

Suddenly a bright light erupted and the phantom wraiths shrieked, the light seeming to hurt them.

Chloe brought her hand to her eyes to shield herself from the brightness as the light drew closer, and she realized that someone was holding up the light source, and the closer the bundled-up person drew, the stronger the light grew.

The phantoms, appearing to be burnt from the light, finally gave one last shriek before they raced away, disappearing far away into the sandstorm, driven away.

Bringing her hand from her face, Chloe grinned at the figure who now stood in front of her. "I see you got my message."

The person yanked off the cloth covering her face to reveal a beautiful young woman. She was was blonde, tanned skin, and had blue eyes. "You're the Terran who opened the Mirror."

"And you're Raya, Jor-El's assistant." Chloe smiled as she eyed the slightly older girl. "We need to get you out of here before the countdown ends."

"Why are you here?" Raya's eyes narrowed. "Where is Jor-El? Why isn't he here? Why didn't he come for me sooner? What happened to Krypton?"

Chloe took in a deep breath. "It was destroyed, along with everyone in it. Jor-El included."

Raya's skin paled. "_No_." She looked about to collapse, eyes filling with tears. "_No_!"

"Kal-El survived," Chloe whispered. "The ship you helped Jor-El build took him to earth safely. He's grown up amongst my people, and he's a dear friend of mine."

Raya's eyes widened and she let out a stuttered, relieved breath as she wiped at the tears that'd filled her eyes at the news of the death of her people. "Kal-El lives."

Tess and Duke finally made it down towards them.

Duke raced to Chloe and hugged her tightly before he pulled away when she flinched due to the cut down her arm. "They hurt you."

"I'm fine, thanks to Raya." She gave him a little smile.

Tess eyed Raya up and down. "She the one you were looking for?" At Chloe's nod, the redhead sniffed. "Can we go now?"

"You're heading towards the Mirror of El." Raya wasn't asking. "I know of a shortcut. Follow me." And with that she hurried off.

Chloe, Duke and Tess shared a little look before they hurried after her.

* * *

Malcolm watched the lit countdown. "They're not going to make it."

"Don't say that!" Olivia's eyes widened as she turned towards him.

"The countdown's nearly over!" Malcolm turned to her, his face distraught. "We have to accept the fact that they might not make it back in time. We don't know what's on the other side. We don't know what they're facing."

"He's right." Andrew ran his hand down his face. "They mightn't make it."

"They'll make it." Sebastian took in a deep breath as he turned to Malcolm. "Is there anything that you can do to buy them some time?"

"_Me_?" Malcolm let out a little choking sound. "What could _I_ do? It's not like I actually know what these symbols mean! And it's not like I can punch in things at random and see what works!" He slammed his fist sideways into a random piece of cave wall.

Suddenly all the lights around the archway lit up.

Everyone's eyes widened and they backed away slowly.

"What did you just do?" Olivia gave a little cry.

Malcolm stared at the obsidian as it began to ripple. "I have no idea."

* * *

"What was that?" Tess stopped and looked up as the sky rumbled violently and streaks of angry color lit up above.

Raya's eyes widened in horror as she clutched the crystal which now rested safely around her neck. "_No_."

"Is that what I think it is?" Chloe turned to Raya.

"Do you think it's the self-destruct feature of the Mirror of El in Terra being activated?" Raya turned to Chloe as Tess and Duke turned pale. "If so, that is _exactly_ what you think it is."

"Crap." Chloe shook her head. "We have to get to the Mirror, _now_!"

* * *

"Stop whatever you just did!" Sebastian yelled over Malcolm's shoulder.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Malcolm reminded him angrily as he started to press anything, but the ominous wailing sound coming from the Mirror wouldn't stop. "If you hadn't-!"

"This isn't the time to argue amongst ourselves!" Andrew reminded them. "We have to figure out what's happening and how to stop it!"

"Guys?" Olivia's eyes widened.

"Don't blame me!" Sebastian glared at Malcolm. "I wasn't the one who hit whatever you hit!"

"It was just supposed to be cave wall!" Malcolm growled at him. "And I did it because _you-!"_

"Stop fighting!" Andrew grabbed them both by their shoulders and separated them when they drew too close to each other.

"Guys!" Olivia's voice choked.

"I'm not fighting!" Sebastian glared at Andrew. "And stop defending him!"

"He can defend me all he wants!" Malcolm snapped. "Because this isn't my fault!"

Andrew brought his hands to his face. "Will you two just-."

"GUYS!" Olivia's shriek caused all three to turn to see what she was looking at, and they froze.

The obsidian had changed, shifting into a transparent wall, and on the other side was a cave filled with moving, living, terrifying shadows.

* * *

**TBC**


	18. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

* * *

"Can they see us?" Sebastian went slowly, carefully, to stand in front of Olivia protectively, his gaze on the army of shadows on the other side of the now transparent obsidian.

"I don't think so." And yet Malcolm's voice trembled as he reached out and grabbed hold of Andrew's arm, his gaze also on the creatures. He lifted his free hand and waved it. There was no reaction from the things on the other side. He let out a breath of relief and let go of his hold on Andrew's arm. "No. They can't see us."

Olivia sighed in relief. "If they can't see us, does that mean they can't get through?"

"I don't know." Malcolm wasn't sure why everyone thought he knew all the answers. Sure, he was the Dorm Director, and progressively cooler as the days went by, but that didn't make him all-knowing.

"Sebastian, you and Olivia keep an eye on those things." Andrew took in a deep breath. "Malcolm, you try and figure out how to undo whatever you did."

Malcolm opened his mouth to protest that whatever was happening wasn't his fault, but faltered under Andrew's look and sighed. "Fine. But if I make things worse it's all _your_ fault.

* * *

"When we get to the Mirror of El, it will probably be guarded by wraiths." Raya sent the three young Terrans a look. "My Crystal will keep most of them back, but there are some, like General Zod, who are so strong they can fight the crystal to some degree. Because of that, once we get into the cave where the Mirror is housed, everyone needs to run without stopping towards the Mirror and not look back."

"We need to pick up speed too," Chloe agreed. "The countdown sequence will almost be over."

Raya nodded and then stopped before she pointed to something. "Look. There. That is the cave."

They could see the entrance into the ground, dark and nearly hidden in the howling sandstorm.

Raya reached out her hand to Tess. "We should hold hands and not let the other be separated."

Tess sighed and looked at her gun. "Considering they are shadows this will probably be useless anyhow." She flipped the security on and stuck it in the waistband of her pants before she wrapped her hand around the one Raya offered her, and then reached out and grabbed Chloe's.

"Hold Duke's hand, not mine." The blonde slipped free. "I have to be the last one to go through."

Duke's eyes narrowed. "The last person is the most vulnerable. You should-."

"She's right," Raya interrupted. "I'm assuming that the reason why the other prisoners have been unable to go through, and are searching so desperately for her, is because she's bioprogramed the Entrance and Exit."

"What does that mean?" Duke wanted to know.

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip. "It means that it reacts to my biological makeup."

Tess' eyes widened. "In other words, you're the only key."

The blonde nodded. "I wanted to trap Lionel, but I also didn't want to allow anyone else in here to escape unless _I_ wanted them to."

Raya eyed her and gave a small nod. "Hold hands all." She lifted her crystal from its place around her neck and held it in front of them. "Once we are inside we have to ran as fast as we can. I will lead with the Crystal of El, and Chloe will be behind us, closing the portal before it self-destructs."

Tess and Duke silently took each other's hand.

Duke reached for Chloe's and held his tightly.

"Okay." Raya nodded. "Let's go!"

And with that, the group took off as fast as they could towards the mouth of the cave.

* * *

"You're distracting him." Andrew's turned to Sebastian. "Just keep an eye out and tell us if those things start to move, or if you see Chloe and the others." He then returned his attention to Malcolm, hand on the boy's shoulder as he asked something too low for the others to hear.

"When did he get so bossy?" Sebastian muttered to Olivia.

The girl shrugged and kept her gaze on the creatures on the other side. "Did you know?"

"Nope, it's why I'm asking."

"No, I mean, did you know Cody was a girl?" Olivia licked her lips. "Because I know that there had to be signs, clues, but I can't think of any."

"Don't feel bad, I mean, I think most people were fooled." Sebastian gave a little shrug. "I wasn't sure whether Cody was a girl, or whether he was gay. So I wasn't a hundred per cent sure either. I kept crisscrossing in my theories."

Olivia sighed. "I never suspected he was a girl at all!" She flushed in embarrassment. "I kept imagining our life together, with us going to college and him finally falling in love with me." She palmed her face. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Duke thought he'd turned gay," Andrew offered from where he stood next to Malcolm. "I wouldn't feel so bad if I were you."

Olivia eyed the soccer player and smiled slightly because it _did_ make her feel better knowing that she wasn't the only one sexually confused by this whole situation.

"I don't know what I'm doing here!" Malcolm clutched at his hair, his outburst drawing their attention to him as he threw his head back in despair. "I'm not a xenolinguist!"

Movement caught her attention, and Olivia's eyes widened. "Guys!"

Everyone turned towards her to see Duke, Tess, Chloe and someone else rushing inside of the cave, and the shadows racing twoards them as one. The girl in front held out some sort of crystal which burnt brightly and drove away the darkness, but in the far back of the cave, they could see the darkest shadows slowly fighting their way forwards.

"Hurry." Andrew raced towards the mirror. "We're right here!"

Malcolm looked up at the lights, which had almost completely disappeared, and joined Andrew's side. "HURRY!"

* * *

Chloe broke away from the group and raced towards the symbols etched into this Mirror of El. With Raya at her back, crystal out to keep the wraiths at bay, she pressed and switched enscriptions around, before she slammed her hand down into the small obsidian-black bowl of water. It burned, but she tried to ignore the sensation as the necessary inscriptions lit up, readying the portal for one Kryptonian and three Terrans.

"Go through!" Chloe yelled. "We don't have much time left!"

Tess stared at the obsidian in wariness before jumping through the blackness and disappearing from sight.

"Come on!" Duke turned to Chloe.

"I have to be last!" She remined him.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Duke glared at her.

Raya eyed them. "Male Terran!" When he turned towards him she threw him the crystal, which he caught, and then she jumped through the portal.

Duke rushed to Chloe's side, holding the glowing crystal out towards the wraiths. The creatures shrieked and yet tried to draw closer.

Something caught hold of Chloe's ankle and she screamed as she was yanked so hard she fell to the ground. Chloe looked up at a horrified Duke and held out her hand towards him seconds before she was dragged out of the quasi-protection of the blinding light and into the multitude of shadows.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Tess went to race back but hit a wall, finding herself unable to cross back over and help as Chloe was dragged deep into the darkness. Her screams were audible even to those on the other side of the Mirror.

"Duke!" Olivia slammed her hand into the mirror frantically. "Do something! Get her! Duke!" She then screamed and backed away when shadows raced at the mirror, only to slam hard against it like Tess had previously.

"She must've programed it so that only organic creatures can pass through to this side, and not those of shadow." The blonde girl who'd come back with them stepped forwards and placed her hand on the smooth wall that separated them from the other side. "I am surprised that a Terran was able to acquire this sort of knowledge."

"That's bro for you." Malcolm gave a little proud smile before he turned to the girl. "Any idea what is happening to the gateway?"

The woman looked up in surprise. "I forgot!" She hurried to the side of the portal and looked around desperately before she slammed her palm down onto a random stone. Specific lights flickered before they turned off. "The self-destruct option has been deactivated." Raya then went to the symbols and began to move things around, her eyes narrowed darkly.

"_Self-destruct_?" Malcolm's voice squeaked before he turned to Sebastian in horror. "See what you almost made me do?!"

The creatures covered the mirror in their desperation to escape, and blocked the other's view of what was happening on the other side.

"What about the countdown?" Olivia turned to the stranger. "Is that off too?"

Raya shook her head. "She has password protected the shut down sequence."

"Damn it, Cody." Sebastian ran his hand over his face.

Olivia turned her gaze back to the wall, frustrated because the creatures kept them from seeing what was happening... and terrified because the sound of Chloe's screams had stopped. The blonde slammed her fists into the wall in growing panic. "Hurry up you guys! Hurry up!"

* * *

Chloe awoke to the sound of howling. She brought a hand to her head and upon feeling wetness on her fingers she forced her eyes open and could see blood coating them. Something flew out of the light, and she sat up qucikly, which caused her head to hurt even more. The girl's eyes widned as she realized that she sat on the ground inside of the circle of light cast by the Crystal of El, which lay on the ground between her and...

"Duke!" Crying out in horror, Chloe hurried towards the unconscious guy, who was bleeding profusely from his head. His body had been slashed viciously and he was losing too much blood. "Duke, wake up!"

He groaned and opened his eyes blearily, disorientation visible in his orbs.

"We have to get out of here." Chloe reached out and grabbed the crystal, raising it and causing the wraiths around to shriek as the light brightened and drew them away.

Duke cried out as she slowly helped him to his feet, her arm around his waist, trying to sustain his weight as they limped their way towards the portal, which was covered by those wraiths trying desperately to get out.

"Come on, Duke, work with me." Chloe tried to keep him awake and could feel him struggling to stay awake, nearly falling asleep over and over again on his feet from blood loss. "Just a little further, Duke. We're almost there."

He stumbled and nearly fell, nearly dragged her down with him.

Groaning, Chloe hurried the pace and used the momentum to stumble towards the portal, the intense light causing the wraiths to shriek and race away from them as they tumbled through the mirror onto the other side, collapsing hard on the ground.

Chloe pulled out from under Duke and hurried next to Raya, switching some symbols around in time for the countdown to speed up and a loud series of beeps warned of the closure right before the Mirror went obsidian once more, apparently lifeless. Pushing the Crystal of El into Raya's hands, Chloe turned and hurried back to where the others were trying to help Duke to his feet. "Duke? Duke, we're safe." She cupped his face and stared up into his pale features. "Baby, please, you have to stay awake. We're going to get you to a hospital." She turned to Raya. "I'll take you afterwards."

Raya nodded, and as one, the group escaped from the warehouse, the gunfire still heard but far away by now.

There would be many questions asked later, but for right now all that mattered was getting Duke to a hospital.

* * *

"So, I don't know how they got our numbers, but I got a call from Oliver Queen." Andrew returned with a bottle of soda for Malcolm, who had been pacing a storm since the doctors had taken both Chloe and Duke away for treatment. "They have a lot of questions, about the Mirror _and_ about Chloe and why we left... but I told him that I couldn't talk right now."

Raya, the alien girl, looked around the hospital in fascination, asking Olivia what this and that was, and the other girl was patiently explaining the different "Terran" things to her.

Sebastian and Tess sat down next to each other and were involved in a low, apparently serious conversation.

Finally Chloe emerged, pale and bandaged but otherwise fine.

Olivia gave a cry and raced into the girl's arms, hugging her as she broke out into sobs.

Chloe whispered something to her and held her tightly. She was probably comforting the girl but from the way the girl sobbed harder Andrew didn't think it was working.

Malcolm moved towards her and, the second Olivia let go, gave Chloe a much briefer hug. "I was so worried, bro."

"How is Duke?" Andrew came towards them. "Have the doctors said anything to you about him?"

Chloe nodded and brought a hand to her forehead. "He's lost a lot of blood. They gave him a transfusion and said that he'll be fine. They, uh, they called his parents." She took in a deep breath. "Raya and I need to go somewhere, and we'll leave after they've arrived to be here for Duke."

"Where do you have to go with the... her?" Sebastian visibly kept himself from saying 'alien'.

Tess looked up from her phone. "Mr Luthor is on his way." She made a face when her phone beeped. "So are Oliver and his gang. If you don't want to answer questions about _her_ you should probably go now."

Chloe looked between them before she nodded, grabbed Raya's hand, and quickly pulled the alien away with her.

"Do we really trust this alien?" Malcolm wanted to know.

Andrew sighed. "I don't think we really have a choice, do we?"

Sebastian merely grinned. "_Aliens_."

* * *

Clark hadn't known what to expect. Chloe Sullivan was the last person he'd expected to call his cellular, especially considering that she was supposed to have disappeared without a trace, but the moment he'd heard her voice (as well as her telling him where she was and ordering him to _superspeed_ to her) Clark had done exactly as she'd asked. He'd been shocked, of course, to know that his best friend knew about him, that that was the reason why she'd been in danger in the first place, and he felt like a crappy friend. But his shock over meeting Raya overwhelmed everything else at that moment.

"I never thought I'd ever meet another Kryptonian." Clark stared at the pretty blonde in shock.

"You have grown, Kal-El." She hugged him tightly with a watery smile. "Your father would've been so proud."

"You knew my father?" Clark whispered, unable to believe his ears. There was someone who could tell him about his birth parents, who could help him understand things he'd thought he never would.

"I was his assistant, and I considered your parents my friends." Raya pulled away, apparently close to tears.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Could you keep Raya with you until this all blows over?" She looked pale and hurt and vulnerable and Clark felt guiltier despite the fact that he hadn't known what was going on. Maybe, it was because he hadn't known what was going on that he felt so guilty.

Clark nodded. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." She gave him a weak smile. "There are people trying to find out about you, they call you the Traveler, and while they helped save me I don't trust anyone with your identity... I don't want them to know about _either_ of you." She looked between him and Raya. "When this trial ends I'll come back to Smallville and I'll get Raya the papers she needs to live like one of us. Just, uh, keep her out of trouble until then."

"I don't need someone to-." Raya huffed.

Clark nodded to Chloe. "I will."

Chloe gazed down at her phone when it rang. "He's awake." She looked up and hugged Clark. "I love you, Clark." And with that she let go and raced away from him as fast as her legs could take her.

"That Terran is a good friend to you," Raya noted with odd approval.

Clark nodded, a small smile tilting his lips. "She really is."

* * *

"Is he okay? What did he say? Did they let you see him?" Chloe hadn't cared that she was being rude as she hurried back into the hospital. She ignored Lex, and Oliver and his crew, and went straight to Andrew, to the one person she knew would be just as worried about Duke as she was.

"His parents are in with him now, they're the ones who let us know." Andrew placed his hands on her shoulder. "They said he was asking about you, so I figured that that meant he was fine."

Chloe gave a little cry before she threw herself at Andrew and held the boy tightly as she cried.

He hesitated a second before he hugged her back, obviously emotional as well and yet trying to be strong for her.

"Chloe." That was Lex's voice.

She took in a deep breath and pulled away from Andrew as she turned to Lex and wiped at her eyes. "Hey Lex."

He motioned towards a distant corner.

She nodded and moved with him, leaving the others behind as she stared at his shoes.

"They didn't find my father, Chloe, and you disappeared without any help of ours." There was definite question in his tone.

Chloe took in a deep breath and looked up at Lex. "They're not going to find Lionel ever again, Lex. I-I won't answer any questions, but I _can_ tell you that he's never coming back." She licked her lips. "The company, everything, is yours now."

His eyes proved that those answers weren't nearly enough to satisfy his questions, but that he knew now wasn't the time to push, so he wouldn't. That didn't mean he wouldn't come to her again about this though. "The media are all over this, I'm surprised they're not here already, but they were at the warehouse." He took in a deep breath. "We can spin this to work in our favor." And with that he turned and left, his hands in his pockets, obviously about to make the press spin the story he wanted them to.

"Chloe Sullivan."

She frowned at the unfamiliar voice and turned to see Oliver and two other people. One was a handsome man and the other a pretty woman. "Hello."

The woman, who'd spoken earlier, came closer. "I am Patricia Swan, and this is Jason Teague."

Chloe nodded and waited for this to go somewhere.

"We're Veritas." That was from Jason.

The blonde's eyes widened as she recognized the society's name from something Lionel had told her once. "I see."

"You know who we are, good." Patricia smiled and came closer. "We need you to come with us."

Chloe shrugged out of the woman's hold when she touched her. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She took in a deep breath and tried again, more civilly this time. "I heard something about you all trying to help me, and I thank you for that, but I got out of my cell all on my own and I don't owe you anything."

"Ungrateful-" Jason hissed.

Patricia cleared her throat. "We're not like Lionel, Chloe. We don't mean the Traveler any harm. We just-."

"You just _what_?" Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You want to know? You want to mess with this person's life? You want to feel privileged by knowing something the rest of the world doesn't?" She stepped forwards. "Even if I did find out who this Traveler was, I'd never tell anyone." She took in a deep breath. "You might really want to help this Traveler out of the goodness of your hearts, but the more who know, the more in danger this person will be. The less of a normal life this person will be able to live." She narrowed her eyes. "If you're really not like Lionel Luthor, you'll respect that and let the issue fall."

Jason shook his head and stormed away, muttering against her.

Patricia looked conflicted before she followed after Jason.

Oliver, who hadn't said a thing till then, rested a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "If the Traveler is ever in any danger, you know how to get in contact with me." He then grinned. "They might be pissed off right now, but in time Patty and Jace are going to realize something."

The tired blonde looked up at him. "What will they realize?"

He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "That what you just did was _exactly_ what you should've done." He then pulled away, winked, and left, his hands in his pockets. "See you later." And with that he gave her a salute and walked away.

Chloe watched him go, a little curious about Tess' ex.

"You're Chloe Sullivan."

The blonde turned to see a kindly looking, yet visibly tired and pale woman. "Yes. That's me."

The woman sighed. "I am Duke's mother. He wants to see you."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Can I?"

The woman gave a small smile before she nodded. "We can only be in there for a couple of minutes since he needs his rest, but yes, come."

Chloe gave the other's a wide smile before she hurried after Duke's mother.

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or She's The Man**

_I want to thank all those who got this far with me! You guys rock! Love ya :)_

* * *

**Epilogue**

A large box in his hands, Duke snickered as he leaned in close to Chloe and whispered: "Ten dollars say that Malcolm overthrows the current Dorm Director and becomes sole dictator."

A smaller yet just as filled box was in Chloe's hands, and was obviously the only reason why she didn't slap him up the back of his head. "Be nice."

"I was," Duke assured her, amused at how she babied the boy who still called her his "bro" despite the fact that she'd stopped dressing in drag a very long time ago. "And I figure, if we're going to have to spend our _college_ years with Malcolm, I'll have to make sure the dictator loves me."

Her smile was mischievous and she looked like a playful little sprite as she wore the yellow sundress her father had bought for her so long ago and finally managed to emotionally blackmail her into wearing. "It's a hard thing, loving you."

"Hey!" Duke laughed.

"Malcolm, you need to learn to _chill_." Andrew, the other one who'd joined them, took the blow-whistle from Malcolm when the boy kept blowing it at one of the movers. "You're going to give Malvolio heartburn."

Malcolm's eyes widened and he held the spider's travel tank under his arm tighter. "You're right."

"Yep. That happens." Andrew turned to look at Duke in utter relief that the whistleblowing was over, and somehow managed to coax Malcolm into going peacefully to the dorm room they'd be sharing.

Something beeped in Duke's pocket and he put down the box to pull his samsung out from his back pocket and check the message. "Toby and Eunice have settled in their campus apartment." He turned the phone towards Chloe to show the picture that Toby had sent of their place now that they'd managed to unpack everything. The decor was a mixture of sporty and occult. No one was sure exactly _how_ Toby and Eunice made their relationship work, but damn it, they put everyone around them to shame, even Duke and Chloe.

"Olivia's doing great in Stanford, says there's a hot guy that's in her pre law class whom she is more than sure is actually a guy and not a girl in drag because, and I quote: he is too tall and muscular and _yummmm_."

Duke snickered, still unable to see Olivia Lennox as a lawyer. "You don't know how relieved I am that she's gotten over her crush on you. I was starting to get worried."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "What's got me worried are your parents."

Duke paused and then let out a sigh. His parents _had_ been a pain in the butt since they'd found out that Duke wasn't gay, and was instead in a relationship with his crossdressing, assassin-dodging roommate. "I love them, but they drive me crazy too."

"Considering they didn't approve of us at first, you'd think that they wouldn't be so... so... persistent." Chloe frowned.

"Do you _remember_ the expressions on their faces when we said that we'd be moving in together in one of the apartments on campus?" Duke nudged her with his shoulder before he picked up the box once more and they moved towards their own little place.

"Right. I was _so_ uncomfortable." Chloe made a face. "I was sure they were going to give us the safe sex talk right there. Again."

"Oh god. Don't remind me about the condom incident." Duke flinched, stomach going queasy, as it always did, when he thought about that day. "I'm still traumatized."

"_You_ are traumatized?" She gasped. "Your father gave them to _me_! How could _you_ be traumatized?!"

Duke merely blushed darkly at the memory. He'd always thought that the one he'd had to look out for was his _mother_, and because of that he'd been totally blindsided by his father's actions. "What is _wrong_ with my parents? I mean, your father is awesome!"

Chloe sent him a sideways look. "He was just grateful for you keeping me safe when he couldn't."

"Still." Duke pursed his lips. "Your father _loves_ me, okay? I didn't know I was good with fathers until him. I mean, all our guy friends else hate me because he and I are so cool."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, Orsino."

"Yes," another voice begged. "_Please_ don't let it go to your head."

They turned to see Tess and Sebastian leaning against one of the walls, identical smirks on their faces. When they'd started hanging out more after the Veritas Incident Duke had known they'd be nothing but trouble, and he'd been right. They were terrible influences on each other.

"Go take her box from her," Tess ordered as she nudged the musician with her elbow.

"Yes _mom_." Sebastian winked at her before he trotted over and took Chloe's box. "So, we came for the house warming party. I was promised alcohol."

Duke and Chloe exchanged rolled eyes.

Tess pushed away from the wall and joined them. "So, have Duke's parents finally given in and accepted that you're not planning on getting married any time soon?"

"You make us sound so against commitment," Duke mumbled.

"Not really." The blonde answered the redhead's question. "They're very old fashioned." Chloe looped her arm around Tess'. "They think he should put a ring on my finger, and that I should be pushing for him to do so."

"You guys are _waaaaaay_ too young to be thinking about marriage." Sebastian made a face. "There's just so much you need to do before then. And anyway, you've been basically married - sans a signed paper and bank debt - since you were in high school. I don't think signing your names on a piece of white is gonna change anything."

"That's how we like to think about it," Chloe agreed.

"We'll get married _some_ day, though." Duke sent her as menacing a look as he could muster.

Tess snickered at it. "That was so adorable!"

"He really is." Chloe gave her a large grin.

"She thinks I'm joking." Duke turned his attention to Sebastian as the girls reached the apartment and Chloe unlocked the door. "But after we graduate and get settled inro our jobs, she's got a surprise coming to her."

"What's her deal with marriage?" Sebastian wanted to know curiously as the girls entered the house.

"Her mom abandoned them a couple of times when she was a child. Her father kept accepting her back because she was his wife, and each and every time she left she took some part of Chloe with her. Every time she left she said she couldn't be with them, that they were tying her down." Duke frowned. "I think sometimes Chloe's afraid she'll be like her mother, and that if we made things legal she'd feel tied down too."

"Yeah..." Sebastian made a face. "My parent's divorce was the best thing that happened to me, so I can't relate."

Duke rolled his eyes and they entered after the girls to find Tess admiring the quaint little set up.

Chloe's eyes were wide on the redhead before she turned to Duke as he kicked the door closed behind him. "They joined Veritas!"

Sebastian snickered in dark amusement. "Shout it a little louder, Chlo, I don't think the people in Spain heard you."

She flushed in embarrassment and sat down. "I, uh, I was just caught by surprise." She then blinked. "How did that happen? And is it... uncomfortable... given the fact that Oliver is there?"

"Oliver is annoying as ever, but we get along." Tess gave a shrug.

"_You_ get along." Sebastian pointed a finger accusingly at her. "_I_, on the other hand, have to do my hardest to keep that _rogue_ away from my sister!"

Chloe's eyes widened in mirth. "Excuse me?"

"Oliver met Viola the other day and let's just say that this idiot here is _not_ happy with the fact that they are obviously into each other."

"That's my sister!" Sebastian glared. "And I know what that asshole did to you, Tess. I will _not_ let him near Vi."

Tess eyed Sebastian before she turned to Chloe. "The only reason we've been allowed to tell you all of this is because, well, you already knew about Veritas. Also? Oliver is sure we'll have to work together again some day so he wants you to know that Sebastian and I are viable contacts for when you do."

"Yep, just call us and we'll come running." Sebastian put the box down on a table and looked around. "So _this_ is your new little lovenest."

"Why does he think we'd have anything to do with Veritas anymore?" Ever since he'd awoken in the hospital and realized how close both he and Chloe had been to dying, how they _should_ be dead, Duke had felt nothing but prickling unease when it came to the Veritas or anything they (or Lex Luthor) were associated with. It was due to his influence that Chloe had left most of that world far behind her. Sometimes he felt guilty, but he was doing his best to protect her, even if it was against herself, and he knew without having to ask that that was part of the reason why Gabe loved him so much. "Chloe already told them that she wouldn't tell them who the Traveler is."

"And we haven't told them about Raya, either," Tess reassured them. "I like having privileged info."

"Plus, _aliens._" Sebastian grinned toothily.

"How _is_ Raya, anyway?" Tess wanted to know. "Has she finally worked out the intricacies of the common microwave?"

Chloe smirked. "Not really. She still manages to either break it when she's punching in numbers, or somehow get things to shortcircuit."

"And they say aliens are smarter than us," Sebastian snickered goodnaturedly.

Duke disagreed with that alltogether. He knew two aliens, and he didn't think either of them was smarter than Chloe. He'd met Raya more than a couple of times (she came to Chloe to complain about humans - seeming to forget that the blonde was a "Terran" as well), and while Chloe had never told him, he'd figured out on his own that Clark Kent was the Traveler she'd done so much to protect. He'd seen the boy who spoke to Chloe through Skype all the time, and while there'd been something odd about him, Duke hadn't figured it all out until they'd gone to Smallville for a visit and he'd seen the boy do some things that no one but Raya could.

Also, Raya was living with Clark. Chloe said it was because Clark's family had a large farm and would help Raya fit in with humanity, but Duke had figure it all out. The Kents could help Raya learn to blend because they'd already done the same with Clark.

No one but Raya knew that Duke had seen Clark, that he'd figured it all out. According to the blonde alien Duke was trustworthy ("for a Terran") and she'd let him keep his knowledge a secret. She hadn't understood his reason though until he'd explained it to her:

The day Chloe shared this important secret with Duke, the day she trusted him completely, was the day the soccer player would know she was ready to get married. Until then he'd keep the ring hidden away so as not to scare her off.

Raya had called him "quite the odd Terran" but had smiled and offered him her support and approval.

He hadn't needed either, but it'd made him feel better nonethless.

* * *

"Oh god, I'm so tired!" Chloe collapsed on the bed with a groan.

"You're tired?" Duke collapsed right next to her. "You sat down and ordered me around!"

"Which was tiring!" Her voice was tinged with laughter. "At least you don't have your first field practice until Wednesday. _I_, on the other hand, have to get up around 12 for my first class." She made a face. "I am not happy."

Duke grinned and rolled onto her, pinning her hands over her head as he stared down at her.

She looked up at him with squealed laughter. "No! Don't you dare! I'm _tired_!"

"I'm just going to relax you," he lied as he reached down to kiss her.

Chloe whimpered into the kiss and tried to pull her hands free yet they didn't even budge. "You're getting too strong, mister."

He grinned cheekily down at her before capturing her lips once more.

She rebelled by catching his bottom lip between her teeth and torturing it.

"I love you," he whispered somehow despite his trapped lower lip.

Chloe let it slip free before she arched up and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "And I you."

As Duke slid to cover her whole body with his, and Chloe kissed him hungrier, they both knew, instinctively, that the blonde was not going to make her first class.

But for right now, in this instance, it didn't matter. All that mattered were his hands, her lips, and the shared love neither of them would ever let go.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
